


Lost on you (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Bottom Peter Hale, Dark Alan Deaton, F/F, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Multi, Polyamory, Scott is a Bad Friend, Spanish Translation, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Surrogacy, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Derek Hale, Traducción, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, mentions of mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Un encuentro mortal con un Alfa cambia la vida de Stiles para siempre: expulsado y traicionado por su mejor amigo y hermano, Scott McCall, deja Beacon Hills, pero para su sorpresa no solo.Diez años siguiéndole la pista, una vida que nunca soñó posible, un encuentro casual trae recuerdos de esa noche - el bien y el mal mezclado con mucho ‘qué demonios’ que incluso ahora todavía tiene él rascándose la cabeza sobre lo que ocurrió.De la autora deThe Healing Touch, la genialdevilscut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost on you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202121) by [devilscut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/pseuds/devilscut). 



AHORA

Las puertas del ascensor se abren con un chirrido demasiado alegre cuando alcanzan el nivel del vestíbulo y Stiles maldice con vehemencia por su mochila de Star Wars vintage mientras tira de la cremallera, que se ha quedado a mitad de camino en el bolsillo delantero después de deslizar su tarjeta de seguridad. Esto solo aumenta la molestia que se propaga a través de él al ser interrumpido justo cuando estaba llegando a una parte realmente interesante del códice que estaba traduciendo en la 'Baticueva' que es lo que él llama al nivel seguro debajo del estacionamiento del sótano, porque si Bruce Wayne puede tener uno, entonces él también puede. Apenas puede suprimir las chispas que quieren volar de la punta de sus dedos, el cosquilleo de la constante carga estática casi dolorosa, su magia codiciosa e impaciente queriendo probar lo que había estado leyendo.

Tirando aún más fuerte, Stiles gime ruidosamente cuando se rompe el bolsillo porque maldita sea... esa es la mitad de la Estrella de la Muerte colgando del frente ahora todo porque había olvidado que no iba a usar ese bolsillo aún más cuando le había dado problemas la última vez que lo había usado.

Constantemente inhalando una bocanada de aire, que empuja sus labios en un extraño puchero o así se refleja en las brillantes puertas con espejos del ascensor mientras pasa entre ellos, puede sentir que su irritación se calma. A él realmente le gustaba esta y podría fácilmente 'bibbidi Bobbidi Boo' de vuelta a su estado original, sino que dará Derek la excusa perfecta para ir en otra búsqueda nerd a través de compras en línea y encontrar una para reemplazarlo a partir de un fandom totalmente diferente, que es un poco lo suyo desde que él la compró la primera, una elegante mochila Ironman con molduras rojas y doradas como su armadura corporal, un regalo para su primer día en Harvard. A su compañero le encanta mimarlo con regalos geek que Stiles adora porque no le importa ser una puta de los superhéroes, DC o Universo Marvel, no importa, pero lo más importante es que le encanta ver cómo el pecho de Derek se hincha con orgullo cuando Stiles obviamente aprecia lo que ha encontrado para él. Es un poco como la versión de cómic de su compañero poniendo una nueva muerte a sus pies.

Frotando su mano sobre la parte posterior de su cuello, hay una percepción de otro usuario de magia cercano. Sus protecciones no están encendidas con alarma, por lo que no está en el edificio, es más que probable en la calle. No es un peso ligero, lo suficiente como para que Stiles lo detecte, pero en comparación con el poder que Stiles está empacando en estos días, es posible que también lo sea. Quizás no sea una coincidencia que él pueda sentirlos cuando tiene un visitante desconocido esperándolo. No es tan perturbador que no se detiene a apreciar el vasto espacio abierto del vestíbulo con su ambiente industrial moderno de escaleras de hierro y ladrillos a la vista como lo hace habitualmente. Es un eco del loft que dejaron atrás en Beacon Hills hace tantos años. No es exactamente lo mismo, las escaleras al entrepiso no son espirales y es más brillante con enormes ventanas con paneles múltiples, por lo que no hay sombras sombrías. Peter lo diseñó de esa manera intencionalmente, no para causar dolor, sino para recordar lo lejos que han llegado.

El certificado enmarcado que Stiles había insistido en poner en la pared más cercana a la entrada de la calle le llama la atención e inmediatamente lo irrita. Lo quería allí porque estaba muy orgulloso de Peter, pero al mismo tiempo le molestaba muchísimo, porque este edificio realmente debería haber ganado el premio de diseño arquitectónico de ese año y no haber sido solo un finalista. Uno de los pasantes de Peter pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto al ingresar a su talentoso pero solitario jefe y por mucho que Peter se quejara de que todos podían decir que estaba secretamente contento y emocionado al convertirse en un finalista exclusivamente con sus planos y bocetos modificados. Cuando Peter no permitió fotos o una gira por parte de los jueces de la AIA por razones de seguridad, pronto estuvo fuera de la carrera, la ' Batcave ' con sus barreras defensivas y de contención para que la magia de Stiles no se derramara accidentalmente, era solo una de esos motivos de seguridad.

—¿Stiles?

Escucha que alguien dice su nombre, pero Stiles no reacciona por una fracción de segundo y cuando finalmente lo registra vuelve instantáneamente al aquí y ahora al instante porque... sí, no hay forma. No puede ser. Esa voz del pasado, seguramente es su mente jugándole malas pasadas, como en los primeros años, cuando automáticamente se volvía para decirle algo a su mejor amigo, solo para recordar que no estaba allí y que no era su mejor amigo nunca más.

—Stiles, —Scott aparece tan repentinamente, literalmente por su izquierdo, que Stiles no puede evitar el fuerte sonido de graznido que hace y tropieza, mirando su... lo que sea que sea para él ahora, con su traje y corbata. Una chaqueta, que Stiles como puede ver, no encaja bien en un cuerpo más voluminoso de lo que recuerda, demasiado apretado en los hombros y demasiado flojo en la cintura y, querido Dios, ha estado escuchando a Peter demasiado para saber todo eso o tal vez haya sido mimado por los trajes de Armani a medida en su propio guardarropa. Su otro compañero es igual de dulce, no es que le haya dicho eso a nadie, por la reputación y todo, y adora también consentirlo.

—Señor... ¿está todo bien? —Grita la recepcionista, habiéndose levantado parcialmente de su asiento.

—Si esta bien. Solo un viejo amigo que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Fue una sorpresa. —Responde Scott, sus labios se extienden ampliamente en su sonrisa más desarmante, sin darse cuenta de que la mujer mayor no se mueve ni un centímetro, con los ojos fijos en Stiles quien, con la menor asentimiento, le dice a Marcie que puede soportarlo y que relaje el dedo que se cierne sobre la pequeña insignia tallada en su escritorio para activar las barreras ofensivas. Por lo general, son automáticas en respuesta a una amenaza, pero a veces se necesita una intervención directa cuando la amenaza no es tan evidente, por lo tanto, el botón de pánico místico.

Stiles había protegido personalmente todo el edificio y como Scott ya había pasado a través de las defensas, en este momento no tiene malas intenciones. Si eso cambiara, a Scott le echarían el culo muy rápido. También ha vinculado las salas con una chispa adicional que no obliga a la gente a decir la verdad con exactitud, no se sacarían secretos oscuros si alguien realmente no quisiera contarlos, pero sin duda los hace más abiertos y comunicativos y es menos probable que sea engañosos. Entonces, oír a Scott referirse a él como un “viejo amigo” le sienta como un golpe en el estómago.

Sentada, Marcie inmediatamente levanta el teléfono y Stiles está al 99.9% seguro de que va a estar contactando a sus manos izquierda y derecha. Su muy posesivo y sobre protector segundo y ejecutor y oh chico, no será tan interesante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Susurra Scott. Un ceño fruncido que profundiza las señales de descontento a cada lado de su boca, son el único cambio que Stiles puede ver en la familiar cara de niño. —No deberías estar aquí.

Stiles parpadea con incredulidad. ¿Qué demonios? —De verdad. Después de diez años, eso es lo primero que me dices. ¿Qué quieres decir con qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué estás tú haciendo aquí? —Tan pronto como formula la pregunta, una tremenda sospecha despierta en su cerebro posterior, tal vez su visitante no sea tan desconocido después de todo.

Scott hincha su pecho y levanta su barbilla, tratando de asumir un aura de seriedad, lo que no funciona en Stiles en lo más mínimo considerando que ha visto al asno borracho de 14 años de Scott bailando la Macarena en ropa interior. —He venido a conocer al Lobo Mage y ofrecerle una alianza.

La boca de Stiles se abre de sorpresa mientras sus labios intentan formar palabras que simplemente no llegan y puede sentirse como un pez dorado ante su antiguo amigo. Su mochila se desliza de sus dedos repentinamente para caer a sus pies antes de meterse las manos en los bolsillos de su jean para ocultar el chasquido de su poder, se obliga a concentrarse y hacerlo retroceder. Solo puede esperar que no marque permanentemente el denim como los los otros pares, cuando solía tener pequeños contratiempos con su control, no es que no pudiera permitirse otro par de diseñadores, simplemente prefiere saber que tiene las riendas de su poder y no al revés.

—¿Tu qué? —Finalmente se las arregla Stiles, apenas deteniéndose para mirar las cámaras ocultas en el vestíbulo. Seguramente le están ‘tomando el pelo’, que sería algo que Cora le haría a él si no pusiera en peligro su seguridad y si alguna vez lo hiciera, nunca involucraría al “verdadero idiota”, como le gusta referirse a Scott.

Sin embargo, Scott había presentado una ramita de acebo a Marcie de forma anónima a su llegada a la recepción, el gesto reconocido de paz y buena voluntad entre un grupo de Alfas que buscaba audiencia entre ellos en público, lo que significaba que esto era demasiado real. Joder, él es un idiota.

A veces su chispa interfería con el equipo electrónico, así que una vez que vio que la seguridad estaba de nuevo en peligro, debería haber ordenado a Marcie que describiera quién lo estaba esperando antes de abandonar la 'Baticueva' para salvarse de este extraño e indescriptiblemente encuentro. Demasiado engreído, demasiado malditamente cómodo, se regaña por suponer que era un Alfa con el que ya había tenido un trato. Peter va a patearle el culo a lo grande.

—No es sorprendente que estés fuera del circuito, —Scott dice con tanta condescendencia que Stiles lucha por contenerse de golpearlo directamente en su maldita y molesta mandíbula desigual. Dios sabe lo que Scott piensa que ha estado haciendo desde la última vez que lo vio, probablemente asumió que iba a arrastrarse debajo de una roca y esconderse después de ser desechado.

—En los últimos años comenzamos a escuchar sobre un Alfa desconocido en la costa este. No es inusual, no conocemos a todas las manadas que hay por todo el país, pero las cosas que este Alfa ha hecho son... bueno, increíbles.

Scott levanta las cejas dramáticamente. —Es conocido como el Lobo Mage, un hombre lobo alfa que usa magia. ¿Sabes qué raro es eso? Casi tan raro como un Alfa Verdadero. —Stiles tiene que estar de acuerdo con Scott, aunque tal vez no tan reverentemente, porque ha investigado cómo no, y los lobos y la magia, por extraño que parezca, simplemente no van juntos. Son criaturas sobrenaturales, sin duda, pero a diferencia de otros tipos, lo que son, su propio ser, es la magia. No pueden usar o manipular la energía que la magia es, para sus propios fines.

A menos que sean algo completamente diferente. Algo que no haría ping en los sentidos de otro lobo.

Scott baja la voz como si compartiera un secreto. —Dicen que siempre está en compañía de un par de enormes lobos, incluso hay rumores de que toda su manada puede cambiar completamente, lo que es simplemente inaudito... Deaton no lo cree, dice que Talia Hale era el único cambiaformas completo que conoce, pero nadie lo sabe con seguridad. Se mantienen aislados y son súper secretos.

—Tal vez haya una razón para eso, ya sabes como la privacidad, —Stiles maldice y Scott se tuerce la nariz de la manera familiar que lo hace cuando está considerando nuevas ideas antes de desechar su comentario e insistir.

—Hace aproximadamente 3 años, Deaton recibió un aviso de que movió su manada a la costa oeste, nos tomó tanto tiempo encontrarlo y está aquí. Tan cerca de Beacon Hills que ni siquiera lo consideramos. Tiene que serlo. De la poca información que hemos podido reunir, sabemos que ha ayudado a varias manadas a negociar treguas con sus clanes de cazadores locales y se dice que su conocimiento, sabiduría y poder son insuperables. Él tiene el oído de todas las manadas principales, aquelarres y nidos de todo el mundo, incluso el Consejo de Familias de Cazadores lo escucha cuando habla. ¿Qué mejor forma que una alianza entre el Alfa Verdadero y el Wolf Mage? —Hay una luz ardiente de rectitud en los ojos de Scott que desestabiliza a Stiles, un fanatismo que podría ser peligroso.

—Si este Wolf Mage es todo eso, ¿por qué querría una alianza contigo? —Pensó en comenzar su pregunta sin “ofender” pero luego pensó: ¡que mierda!... ofende a Scott, oféndele mucho.

Scott frunce el ceño con ferocidad, que después de algunas de las cosas que Stiles ha visto desde que se fue Beacon Hills, le da un aspecto tan poco amenazador como un cachorro de cocker spaniel. Uno que necesita desesperadamente un golpe en la nariz con un periódico enrollado. —Tenemos un código similar...

Stiles resopla ruidosamente, ahogando una risa histérica.

—Lo siento, por favor, sigue, —Stiles lo mueve con una mano, la otra escondiendo la boca porque no puede dejar de sonreír ante la mirada irritada de Scott.

—El Wolf Mage es un reconocido símbolo de justicia en mi mundo, —Scott enfatiza y Stiles no se molesta en ocultar el movimiento de sus ojos.—Combinado con mi propia reputación, no nos detendría nada. Una poderosa fuerza para el bien.

Stiles no sabe si estar entretenido u horrorizado por la absoluta convicción en la expresión de Scott.

—Por eso no deberías estar aquí, lo contaminaras, —Scott continúa y por todo el progreso que Stiles ha hecho a lo largo de los años recuperándose de esa noche tan larga, que fue la peor y la mejor noche de su vida, esta es una espina que pica y apenas puede contener una mueca de dolor. Todavía duele saber que Scott continúa considerándolo de esa manera.

Hay un pequeño empujón en contra de sus sentidos mágicos, un conducto que se abre a un poder familiar que roza su mente afectuosamente y Stiles reconoce al nemeton de Beacon Hills, que se había estado comunicando con él constantemente desde que habían hecho de esta ciudad su hogar. Quizás tenga miles de años, pero es el más joven de su clase y con un deseo infantil de ayudarlo, es torpe y ansioso, ya que se envuelve en un abrazo metafísico de protección del que Stiles no puede soportar alejarse, la culpa de dejarlo atrás cuando se habían ido a la costa este aún es demasiado fuerte.

Cuando sus ramas se extienden curiosamente a otras partes de su mente, Stiles comienza a arrepentirse de esa decisión. La cerradura de sus recuerdos se abre y la prisa de ellos es casi abrumadora, él no puede detenerlo, no puede controlarlo. Esto no es como cuando eliges recordar partes seleccionadas de esa noche, es todo lo que sucedió, cada palabra que se le dice vuelve a él con una claridad que se siente como si estuviera reviviendo cada momento. Lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor.


	2. Chapter 2

ENTONCES

Sacudida.

Sus manos no dejarán de temblar.

―Jesús, Scott. ¿Qué coño te tomó tanto tiempo? He dejado tantos mensajes que incluso estoy cansado de escuchar el sonido de mi propia voz.

―Lo siento Derek, estábamos reagrupándonos después de... ya sabes, todo. Pero estoy aquí ahora.

―Reagrupación. ¿Sin tu mejor amigo?

No dejarán de temblar, no importa cuánto lo desee o cuánto se frunce la cara al concentrarse mientras examina sus manos con minucioso detalle. Sus dedos lucen como si los hubiera mojado en pintura.

―Mira eso no importa. Mierda... ¿ha estado así desde que lo encontraste? ¿Fue mordido? Él no es como Lydia, Deaton dice que si una chispa es mordida puede matarlos porque no son compatibles.

―Estaba inconsciente cuando lo encontramos y solo volvió cuando lo trajimos aquí, está asó desde entonces. En cuanto a ser mordido, puedes ver las manchas de sangre, pero no podemos encontrar ninguna herida en él, ninguna en absoluto y eso es demasiado pronto para recuperarse de una mordida. Aún así, hay algo... algo sobre él, no lo sé Scott, huele como un lobo y no lo hace, su olor...

Le recuerda cuando era muy, muy joven y pintar con los dedos fue lo más destacado de su guardería. Su madre había pegado con orgullo sus pinturas de remolinos indeterminados de color en la puerta de la nevera con su imán de Batman favorito cada semana, “para que todos puedan ver lo bellas que son” diría ella. Es un recuerdo feliz. Un bueno. Esto... no está seguro de qué diablos es esto, pero no cree que sea ‘feliz’ ni nada remotamente como si fuera una opción en su lista de verificación de ‘¿qué mierda es esto ahora?.’

―¿Es diferente? Eso es raro.

No está mojado Se secó por completo, una capa que se agrieta con cada movimiento y cuando se frota el dedo índice con el pulgar, los copos de color óxido se desprenden y revolotean en el suelo. Hay algo negro atrapado debajo de sus uñas que realmente, realmente no quiere saber qué es ni de dónde viene.

―Iba a decir que siempre ha sido bueno, realmente bueno, pero esto es incluso... mira lo que sea, no importa. Está en estado de shock. Esperaba que se calme cuando llegues aquí. Peter trató de que se recostara, pero no lo hará, solo se queda allí. No nos mira, no habla y Dios sabe que no es Stiles.

―Puede que no esté hablándonos Derek, pero creo que todavía está escuchando. Lo que sea que esté sucediendo con Stiles es más que un shock y no creo que con McCall aquí haga la diferencia. Tendremos que esperar que Stiles vuelva a nosotros por su cuenta.

No son las drogas o el hambre o incluso su TDAH lo que hace que su cuerpo vibre como si fuera a explotar. Los temblores no son de miedo, no ahora de todos modos, aunque sospecha que las huellas persistentes de pánico y ansiedad en sus manos y que lo mantienen hiperactivo tienen su origen en algo que su mente no le permitirá recordar. Tiene la sospecha de que es algo por lo que debería estar agradecido. La tensión nerviosa que hace sonar sus huesos y hace que sus dientes se junten como castañuelas frenéticas es como nada que haya sentido antes.

―STILES. STILES. Vamos hombre, sal de ahí.

―Por favor, por el bien de todos nuestros oídos, detened los gritos. No importa cuán fuerte seas, Stiles no responde, ni siquiera para ti. Al menos no hasta que esté bien y listo.

―¿Qué te importa Cora? No sé por qué estás aquí, ni siquiera te gusta.

―Por Dios, tu cerebro se fue en ausencia permanente cuando te convertiste en un nuevo y brillante Alfa... Yo vivo aquí. En cuanto a esa otra porquería, aparte del hecho de que me salvó la jodida vida, soy un Hale; por supuesto que me gusta, se siente bien, solo pregúntale al resto de la familia. Es inteligente, sarcástico, lindo como el infierno y tan leal que duele ver como se desperdicia.

―¿Qué demonios significa eso?

―Encuentra al Alfa Chico.

Cerrando los ojos, mira hacia adentro, más allá del pensamiento racional a los instintos de su último cerebro, que reconoce la presencia de algo salvaje, hambriento y exigente dentro de él. Una fuerza primordial invasora de la naturaleza, volviéndolo hacia adentro mientras busca un lugar que reclamar, marcar su territorio con dientes y garras metafísicos queriendo alterar su ser, tanto física como mentalmente, y darle forma de algo tanto de hombre como de bestia a la vez.

Puede sentir el roce de su pelo contra su interior y se estremece, el estómago revuelto. Ese toque le dice que es un poder viejo, muy viejo. Desde una época en que el hombre se escondía de la oscuridad en cuevas alrededor de sus fuegos, lejos de la luz de la luna, y se originaba en bosques antiguos que ya no existen. Ha pasado por muchas generaciones, no siempre de la misma línea familiar, a veces tomada violentamente y otras veces que elige por sí misma cuando encuentra a aquellos con la fuerza y la voluntad para llevarla, y puede sentir la marca de cada individuo que lo mantiene como una huella dactilar

El más reciente está manchado, una plaga nacida de la violencia y la traición, llena de malevolencia, avaricia y peligrosamente egocéntrica que lo hace sentir enfermo porque puede ver que no comenzó de esa manera. Ha sido moldeado en algo que niega su imperativo central, para conducir y proteger.

Su corazón se acelera, un tambor bajo y profundo retumbando en su pecho, el ritmo de este hace eco grande y fuerte en sus oídos, ensordeciéndolo mientras otra sensación se eleva dentro de él. Una que reconoce desde hace mucho tiempo desde la noche kanimas, delirios y una interminable línea de ceniza de montaña. Una fuente de poder opuesta ha sido despertada de la niebla de la latencia, de alguna manera ha sido sofocada por una vida vibrante. Había perdido la esperanza de volver a sentirlo, lo suficientemente convencido de que había sido un milagro: un golpe de suerte.

A punto de explotar, crepitando hambriento desde su mismo centro en respuesta a la invasión, es la más pequeña de las chispas, pero rápidamente se hincha y crece en todo su potencial hasta que es una tormenta de rayos que corre a través de cada sinapsis y terminación nerviosa corriendo para encontrarse con la otra, acercándolo para limpiarlo de la mancha que es la antítesis de lo que debería ser. Es una lucha pensar con claridad cuando su cuerpo se siente como una zona de guerra. Débilmente, se da cuenta de que son sus defensas naturales las que reaccionan ante algo extraño dentro de él, como los anticuerpos que combaten una infección en su cuerpo físico, solo que estos anticuerpos y esta infección son de tipo sobrenatural. Él simplemente no sabe qué va a ganar.

―JESÚS, PETER SE ESTÁ APODERANDO. ¿QUÉ HACEMOS?

―NO DEREK. DETENTE. NO LO TOQUES.

El choque del enfrentamiento lo hace tambalearse con cada empuje y tracción, es como tratar de forzar dos imanes juntos. Las fuerzas enemigas se tambalean y se mueven violentamente, su cuerpo es una cáscara frágil que apenas contiene la batalla interna, pero esa mancha es un cáncer que crecerá y alimentará sin control si lo permite. Lo incorrecto lo hace querer vomitar, su piel reptando sabiendo que está dentro de él, y no hay manera de que él pueda tolerar eso. Su garganta se cierra con fuerza y reza a Dios que no sea una señal de que pronto vomitará alquitrán negro. Así que se esfuerza y empuja hasta que genera tantos estallidos de relámpagos que le atraviesan las venas que siente que está goteando y cuando no cree que puede, empuja un poco más hasta que la mancha finalmente se borra. El poder surge a través de él y lo lava. Puro e ilimitado. Es embriagador.

―¿Qué demonios está pasando? Mirad sus manos, ¿eso son esas chispas?... Dios mío, algo lo está electrocutando... Scott, tenemos que hacer algo, ayudame a moverlo.

―NO. Ally quédate atrás.

―Él no está siendo electrocutado, es otra cosa. Ten la seguridad de que Allison, querido, no va a morir, hoy no de todos modos y no en compañía de un Argent si tengo algo que decir al respecto.

―No hables con ella, nunca. No sabes todo, Peter. Ni siquiera sabes lo que le está sucediendo, ¿cómo puedes saber eso?

―Esa no es forma de hablarle a un aliado, McCall, ¿qué te ha estado enseñando Deaton? En cuanto a Stiles, lo que sí sé es que lo encontramos en el nemeton y no solo en un tocón, sino en un árbol completamente desarrollado. Lo que sí sé es que está vivo y que el Alfa que lo atacó está muerto. Lo que sí sé es que no va a morir, porque Lydia está aquí y no está gritando. Así que explícame Scott, por todo lo que sé, ¿puedes decirme por qué nos llamó para pedir ayuda y no a ti?

Le toma un momento darse cuenta de que la mancha se ha ido y, aunque lo que queda ya no lo empuja, tampoco lo acerca. Cuidado y vigilante, se siente sensible. Como hurgar en el cajón de la basura de su cocina, buscando y sacando cosas al azar, recuerdos, sentimientos, valores, todo lo que lo hace ser quien es. A veces se pregunta quién es realmente. La sensación de ser sopesado y juzgado es muy fuerte, pero simplemente está demasiado agotado para preocuparse.

Ahoga un sollozo de alivio cuando finalmente llega a la aceptación y lo que casi parece gratitud. De la nada, oye el aullido de un lobo, hace que le suenen los oídos a lo que normalmente percibiría como un sonido lúgubre, pero de algún modo, Stiles puede oír la alegría en su voz cuando llama para hacer una manada.

―Peter, ¿oíste eso?

―Sí.

―¿Cora?

―Sí, sí... yo también lo escuché. ¿Qué es eso? ¿De dónde viene Derek?

―¿Escuchar que? ¿De qué están hablando?

―¿Cómo no me sorprende que no puedas oírlo McCall?

Con prisa, lo que siempre ha sido parte de él y lo que no, comienza a enredarse y mezclarse, enroscarse y envolverse el uno al otro con gracia sinuosa. Un tejido de energías que parece durar hasta que se fusiona por completo y todo es parte de él, todo es él, dejándolo desnudo y sangrando internamente. Eso no es una exageración, se da cuenta, abriendo los ojos y viendo la mancha de sangre fresca en su nudillo después de deslizar el fluido que puede sentir desde su nariz hasta el labio superior. Deja una gruesa capa de cobre pegajoso. Haciendo una mueca, su lengua parpadea sobre el arco superior, el sabor excesivamente rico y demasiado metálico lo hace tan abrumador que le dan ganas de vomitar. De alguna manera, no lo hace.

La prisa de todos sus sentidos, aumentada a niveles insoportables, lo tiene entrecerrando los ojos para filtrar las luces artificiales y contener la respiración para evitar que el dolor abrasador de demasiados olores queme los tejidos demasiado sensibles de su nariz y garganta. Algunos de ellos le marean y lo seducen con lo buenos y acertados que son y quiere arrugar su rostro en lo que sea que esté produciendo ese almizcle picante y solo respirar mientras otros... él vomita y se burla del repugnante asalto del mal, mal, mal

Con los oídos zumbando, él los tapa con la mano tratando de protegerlos de la cacofonía del sonido que es demasiado ruidoso, demasiado ruidoso para soportarlo. Por encima de la multitud de tambores que lo rodean, puede oír el crujido de las hojas de los árboles en el exterior, su tono de alguna manera es más doloroso que cualquier otro a medida que su oído se agudiza y se eleva a niveles más allá de la capacidad humana. Gimiendo, él se encorva para mecerse hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Detente, detente, suplica, sin saber si lo dice en voz alta o no. Tiene que liberarse de las manos que reconoce que son gentiles y, sin embargo, sienten como si estuvieran desollando su piel de su misma carne y huesos con su toque.

―Sshh. Está bien, Stiles. Estás bien.

―Te tenemos.

Una ola de calor lo inunda. Una oleada empática de tanta preocupación y comprensión que le pica los ojos. Él no trata de entender cómo o por qué puede sentirlo, ni siquiera de quién. Simplemente lo absorbe, dejando que le dé la fuerza para desenredar y enderezar su cuerpo retorcido hasta que pueda mantenerse de pie una vez más. Con los ojos abiertos, pero sin ver más allá de las formas oscuras y las figuras que se mueven a su alrededor, él lame los labios secos y agrietados mientras sus sentidos lentamente se reducen a algo más soportable.

―¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué hiciste, Stiles?... ¿Qué hiciste?

¿Qué hizo él? ¿Habla en serio? ¿Qué hizo? Lo que tenía que hacer, por supuesto. Va a decir eso en voz alta, pero todo lo que sale es un aliento hipnótico, tan incongruente que sus labios se contraen incontrolablemente.

―Sobrevivió McCall e hizo lo que debiste haber tenido las pelotas para hacer como Alfa..

―Cállate, no te atrevas a hablar conmigo sobre lo que se necesita para ser un Alfa, no después de todo lo que has hecho. Mira Derek, seguramente no puedes estar de acuerdo con esto. Me alegro de que Stiles esté vivo, pero lo que ha hecho está mal... está en contra de todo lo que creemos.

―No, es en lo que crees, Scott. Peter tiene razón. No debería haberte escuchado, esa charla completa sobre las segundas oportunidades y la redención estaba dirigida a mí, ¿no?, ¿para que yo te aceptara y respaldara? ¿Te dijo Deaton qué decir, cómo presionar mis botones? Hiciste un lanzamiento directo para mis puntos débiles y caí por él y fui en contra de mis instintos, lo dejamos ir y mirar dónde estamos ahora, Stiles está pagando el precio por ello.

―No quieres decir eso. Él mató a alguien.

―Sí, porque lo que le pasó fue malo... realmente malo y es nuestra culpa. Está roto de miedo y dolor, así que antes de juzgarlo Scott, solo míralo. Está prácticamente catatónico y cubierto de sangre, la mayor parte de la cual es suya.

―¿Lo es?

―Oh Dios mio. Si vuelvo en el tiempo, me daré una bofetada por morderte Scott McCall. ¿En serio me estás diciendo que no puedes distinguir el olor a sangre de tu mejor amigo? ¿Qué estoy diciendo, por supuesto que no, no sabrías ninguno de nuestros aromas, verdad? No podrías rastrear nuestros aromas si tu vida dependiera de eso o, peor aún, si lo hiciera de las nuestras.

―Sí... no... quiero decir tal vez. ¿Qué importa? Joder, deja de reírte Stiles... esto no es divertido.

¿Se estaba riendo? Tal vez... siente la risita tensa que sale de sus labios una y otra vez mientras se desvanece.

Stiles. ¿Quién? Stiles. ¿Es eso…? Stiles. ¿Su nombre? Sí... sí, eso es correcto. Ese es su nombre. Eso es lo que es. O lo es... El pensamiento lo deja extrañamente conmocionado.

Stiles aspira un aliento desigual y luego otro y luego otro. La conciencia de su entorno lentamente comienza a filtrarse en su mente y sus sentidos. Conciencia y el regreso de recuerdos más inmediatos. Recuerdos de ojos rojos ardientes, aliento caliente en su rostro y dientes blancos en una sonrisa afilada peligrosamente cerca de su garganta. Del peso pesado de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo. Pesado y fuerte. Tan fuerte. Que lo mantiene fijado. Más fuerte de lo que puede luchar.

Está el eco de una voz en su oreja con acento británico que seguramente pertenece al escenario interpretando a MacBeth o Ricardo III y no aquí en Beacon Hills diciéndole lo que le va a hacer con detalles sangrientos mientras sus garras se clavan en la tierna piel de su cuello. La escalofriante comprensión de que el lobo ni siquiera estaba sin aliento después de someterlo mientras Stiles se queda temblando y jadeando, exhausto. El arma con balas de acónito tentadoramente fuera del alcance donde había sido arrojada por descuido. Había pensado que nada podría ser peor que sentir los dientes romper su carne y garras cortando su cuerpo de par en par, el dolor tan insoportable que es casi trascendente, pero lo es. Es cuando le dice a Stiles qué va a hacer después, pero no a él... no a él.

El miedo y la furia que lo había alcanzado entonces amenaza con abrumarlo una vez más, pero es diez veces, cien veces mayor. Una violenta corriente de lava corre por sus venas queriendo estallar, explotar y destruir, nivelando todo y a todos dentro del alcance que perciba como una amenaza para él y para aquellos bajo su protección. Hay un conocimiento que viene con la furia, uno que le dice que él podría hacerlo todo muy fácilmente y nadie podría detenerlo. Ningún hombre o lobo.

Lo que le asusta es que se siente tan crudo e indomable que podría lastimar a la gente que quiere proteger tan desesperadamente.

Stiles traga y traga de nuevo. Se ahoga con el poder que intenta salir de su garganta y con un autocontrol que todos los doctores que ha visto a lo largo de los años con respecto a su TDAH siempre han dudado de que alguna vez poseía, lo atrae hacia sí mismo. Lo empuja más allá de los tejidos y órganos, más allá del mismo hueso y médula de su cuerpo, incluso las células y átomos que le dan vida y lo ancla tan profundamente en sí mismo que si estuviera inclinado a creer en tales cosas, lo llamaría la esencia de quién es él, su alma.

Es allí donde siente un cambio profundo, un clic interno, de modo que lo que sea que esté absorbido ahora está bloqueado en su lugar. Ya no es una fuerza opuesta, los dos se han unido como piezas de rompecabezas de diferentes puzles que encajan inesperadamente. El pequeño golpe de su chispa ahora es más brillante que mil soles y con ese resplandor llega una calma que nunca antes había experimentado, una que alivia una locura dentro de él que es completamente nueva.

―No es gracioso lo que dices... en realidad Scotty, prefiero pensar que sí.


	3. Chapter 3

ENTONCES

Stiles levanta su mirada de sus manos ahora firmes como una roca y examina el resto de la manada que está esparcida por todo el espacio del loft. Incluso con la tenue iluminación de las bombillas desnudas y la presión del crepúsculo contra las enormes ventanas detrás de él, le sorprende que pueda ver sus caras con tanta claridad y en un instante lo cataloga y evalúa el nivel de amenaza de todos los ocupantes del loft con una velocidad eso es un poco aterrador, pero tal vez un poco impresionante también. De acuerdo, definitivamente increíble en un extraño porqué-en-el-infierno-necesito-hacer-este tipo de camino.

A solo unos metros de distancia, Peter y Derek están de pie hombro con hombro observando y tiene la sensación de que han hecho su propia evaluación del pequeño grupo frente a ellos tanto como él. Hay algo en los dos hombres que atrae su atención desde su primer encuentro con cada uno de ellos, más que su buena apariencia, que es lo suficientemente honesto como para reconocerlo. Es una fascinación más allá de ellos el ser los primeros seres sobrenaturales que ha conocido, es uno que lo impulsa a buscarlos, que lo tiene ansioso por descubrir todo lo que pueda sobre ellos. No puede explicarlo, solo puede ocultar esa necesidad detrás de una fachada sarcástica y espera que los engañe más de lo que lo hace él mismo.

A medida que se separan, Stiles se queda sin aliento cuando ve en breves instantes que las puntas de los dedos se juntan en un lento deslizamiento que grita de intimidad mientras tratan de tocar todo el tiempo que puedan, piel sobre piel. Desde su posición, está bastante seguro de que nadie más puede verlo, pero cuando los mira a los ojos, sostienen su mirada fijamente y se da cuenta de que están al tanto de lo que vio y libera lentamente la respiración contenida, consciente del calor que sube a sus mejillas ante el innegable erotismo de la misma.

A pesar de su tamaño y la palpable aura de peligro que los rodea, Peter y Derek se mueven sigilosamente dentro del enorme espacio del piso. Dando vueltas en un merodeo de caderas sueltas y con un movimiento depredador de sus cabezas de hombro a hombro, se reflejan unos a otros hasta que están en posiciones de flanqueo del pequeño grupo de Scott que son tan ciegamente ignorantes que quiere aullar su desaprobación.

Stiles sisea a través de sus dientes delanteros cuando se da cuenta de que los dos lobos están ahora a una distancia sorprendente de todos. Lo miran con una intensidad casi salvaje que normalmente encontraría intimidante y atemorizante como el infierno, pero por alguna razón, hoy no puede encontrar fallas en ello. Casi se consuela con su alerta vigilancia que de ninguna manera debería tomar para estar en su nombre de una manera favorable, pero algo instintivo le dice que puede.

Asintiendo en señal de aprobación, se sorprende cuando le lanzan sus ojos de lobo hacia él como respuesta. Se pregunta si alguna vez se acostumbrará a que los ojos de Derek no brillen rojos con el poder de un Alfa. Aún así, hay un curioso placer y satisfacción que se hincha en lo más profundo de su pecho al ver que el par de eléctricos ojos azules brillan tan intensamente sobre él... para él, un reconocimiento de algo indeterminado que tentativamente se ofrece en ambas partes.

Extrañamente tranquilizado, Stiles centra su atención en posiblemente la siguiente persona más peligrosa en el loft, la Cazadora. Allison está haciendo todo lo posible por estar a la altura de ese viejo cliché de la canción country y estar junto a su hombre... o lobo, lo que sea, su hermosa cara neutral y puede ver la sombra de Victoria en esa expresión.

Ella no tiene su arco con ella, pero sospecha que la cantidad de cuchillos que lleva guardados en sus botas, en las mangas de su chaqueta y en la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros sería más de lo que puede contar con una mano. Ahora es realmente formidable, a diferencia de la niña que era cuando llegó a Beacon Hills por primera vez y Stiles lo siente por ella, lo siente por ella profundamente y por la forma en que abrió los ojos al mundo con sangre, violencia y lágrimas.

Que Scott y Allison se hayan reconciliado, una vez más, no es sorprendente, que hayan ganado un tercero. Isaac es la mosca en su sopa, el polvo pica-pica en su suspensor, el chirrido de las uñas en la pizarra en sus oídos y cualquier otra irritación que Stiles pueda imaginar. Lo que no puede negar es que Isaac parece estar comprometido con Scott tanto como Stiles ha sido alguna vez, un reemplazo de BFF a uno que quiere estrangular con su propia bufanda.

Isaac se sitúa ligeramente detrás de Scott y Allison, atrapado sin poder hacer nada en su órbita para seguirlos a donde vayan. La mirada adoradora que envía en su dirección en comparación a la que le manda a Stiles no le parece raro. No es de extrañar que sea un cachorrito confuso y sarcástico, por lo que Stiles puede decir que ni siquiera parecía saber que lo estaba haciendo.

Lydia se encuentra al final de la escalera, posando perfectamente, con un pie delante del otro. Una chica pin-up para todas las principales casas de la moda europea en su delicado vestido de estampado floral y pequeños tacones de tiras que hacen que le duelan los pies solo con verlos. Todo lo que ella es, es un desafío para aquellos que no la conocen mejor, bella y muy femenina con espinas de acero. No sabe si es su naturaleza humana o su lado banshee lo que la mantiene bordeando los bordes de la manada, lo que le permite empujar y alejarse cuando lo necesita, pero sospecha que Jeff Martin ha abandonado a Lydia y a su mamá para hacer eso.

Ella había sido su estrella polar en un punto, aunque con el tiempo y la familiaridad ya no lo es, pero aún puede apreciar la fría columna de fuego que es: inteligencia analítica que ejerce como un bisturí complementado por una naturaleza apasionada y ardiente. La expresión de aburrimiento que usa no lo engaña ni por un instante. Él sabe que ella está decidiendo qué camino tomar. No es que esperara menos, porque como siempre, Lydia Martin hará exactamente lo que quiere.

Enfrentar la retaguardia es Cora. Para alguien que estuvo tan cerca de la muerte, se ve excesivamente saludable y fuerte. Tan hermosa y mortal como lo son todos los Hales, ella se para en el escalón superior que conduce a la zona de entrada del loft, quedándose en el terreno más alto. Una bota golpeando con impaciencia. Se pregunta ociosamente si es un requisito de la familia Hale usar el mismo uniforme de jeans ajustados que se amoldan a culos y muslos perfectos y camisas ajustadas que muestran brazos y torsos esculpidos y en el caso de Cora, tetas deliciosamente redondas y firmes.

El destello de oro puro es deslumbrante cuando sus miradas se cruzan y los labios de Stiles se contraen con diversión ante el “qué pasa”. Levanta la barbilla y da un reconocimiento. Ella no tiene el aspecto tan hambriento como su hermano y su tío, pero todavía hay una intensidad en la forma en que lo mira. De vez en cuando su mirada se dirige hacia Lydia y su expresión cambia, haciéndola más suave y más reflexiva, mientras observa a la banshee sin su conocimiento.

Apenas puede mirar a Scott. Recordando por qué está tan enojado con él y sin embargo está tan malditamente retorcido porque todavía no está bien verlo fruncir el ceño como lo está ahora y con surcos tan profundos en el puente de su nariz en lugar de su dulce sonrisa y abierta consideración. Scott ha sido su amigo por lo que parece ser una eternidad, ha sido una parte tan importante de su vida que sería una especie de mundo bizarro como en los comics de Superman que devoraban cuando eran niños si no fuera así, como sería inherentemente mal o al revés. Siempre había pensado que Scott también sentía lo mismo por él.

Últimamente, está empezando a pensar que quizás ha estado equivocado sobre muchas cosas.

Sin contar los combates para mantenerse con vida, parece que no hay suficientes horas en el día para que Scott pueda exprimir, ni siquiera un poquito de tiempo. Entre la escuela, el trabajo de Scott, el entrenamiento de lacrosse, Allison y su aspirante a mejor amigo, Isaac... ni siquiera hay un lugar para él en el almuerzo con Allison a un lado de Scott e Isaac en el otro… algo tiene que dar y está buscando eso en Stiles.

Lo cual es entendible, sobre todo ahora que el lado lobo de Scott ha recibido la actualización, pero todavía duele cuando los mensajes que envía reciben la mayoría de respuestas o ninguna respuesta y sus llamadas telefónicas no son respondidas. Él trata de ignorar la pequeña voz en su cabeza que susurra que esto comenzó mucho antes de esta fiesta de mierda con la Manada Alfa. Tal vez incluso más allá de un sótano donde el golpe característico de puños golpeando carne y hueso es de alguna manera peor que recordar el dolor real. No hay nada peor que darse cuenta de que nadie había venido por él.

Ese momento de evaluación instantánea pasa y ya no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, está de vuelta en tiempo real escuchando la bocanada de indignación de Scott.

―¿Crees que matar a alguien es divertido? ―Si no era de un sabor épico, la mirada incrédula y contorsionada en la cara de Scott casi lo hace comenzar a reírse de nuevo. ―Le dimos un paso seguro para que se fuera, le di mi palabra.

―Exactamente. Tu palabra. No la mía, no es de los nuestros. No pensaste tener una pequeña conversación con el resto de nosotros, obtener nuestra opinión sobre dar un paso seguro a alguien que ha estado tratando de matarnos hace tan solo 48 horas. ―Stiles puede sentir la ira de su amigo que hierve a fuego lento en su instinto, no es la furia incontrolable de antes, por lo que lo acoge como una reacción apropiada a la traición de Scott. De nuevo.

Está empezando a ver un patrón con Scott que le deja un sabor tan malo en la boca que quiere escupir, especialmente cuando piensa en sus maquinaciones secretas que lo llevaron a ver a su hermano alejarse con el enemigo o la forma en que jodió a Derek y lo forzó a morder a Gerard Argent. No hay suficiente enjuague bucal en todo el mundo que pueda deshacerse de la amargura de esa acción y en serio, la piel arrugada del anciano en tu boca... eww.

―No era necesario, soy el Alfa. Hago las decisiones difíciles ―, dice Scott con severidad, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

―¡Decisiones difíciles! Jesucristo Scott, ¿cuál fue la decisión difícil en esto? ¿Dejaste ir a este hijo de puta asesino o te olvidaste de todas las personas que mató para convertirse en un súper alfa omnipotente? ¿Olvidaste a Erica y Boyd? ¿Olvidaste lo que quería que hiciera Derek, para unirse a su pequeño grupo de psicópatas? ―Stiles aprieta los puños con más fuerza cuando las yemas de sus dedos comienzan a hormiguear, se siente como una carga estática masiva. No está seguro si es su imaginación o simplemente la tensión, pero se siente como si la atmósfera crepitara a su alrededor.

―Maldición Scott, le diste un salvoconducto a Deucalion. Un Deucalion con visión 20/20. ¿En serio? ¿Qué demonios te hizo pensar que fue una buena idea?

―Necesitaba la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Para equilibrar todo lo malo que había hecho con algo bueno.

Stiles gime largo y fuerte ante la apasionada declaración de Scott. ―Maldita sea, Scott. Justo ahí... allí puedo ver tus labios moviéndose y estoy escuchando a Deaton hablando y las palabras salen de tu puta boca como una especie de muñeco de ventrílocuo.

Scott niega con la cabeza desdeñosamente, con la boca apretada ante el insulto. ―No espero que lo entiendas, no eres un lobo, no eres manada, así que no entiendes que hay fuerzas en el trabajo que no son humanas y no reaccionan de la forma en que lo haría un ser humano. Deaton lo hace. Sé que no te gusta, pero él sabe sobre estas cosas.

―Idiota. ―A quién Peter le está dirigiendo ese mordaz comentario no está claro ya que aparentemente logra poner los ojos en blanco a todos los que están dentro del alcance.

―Stiles. ―Derek dice su nombre con cautela, como si supiera que está a punto de romperse.

Stiles solo puede mirar fijamente a su mejor amigo, su hermano, consciente de que su estómago se ha desplomado de forma enfermiza, más allá de sus pies, hasta el sótano del edificio. Cada miedo, cada duda que había cruzado su mente en los últimos tiempos y tal vez si es honesto consigo mismo más allá de eso acaba de ser arrojado condescendientemente frente a su cara y como un perrito travieso, le han frotado la nariz. Duro.

Él no es manada. Él no pertenece. Él no es manada.

―¿Qué?― Finalmente se las arregla para graznar. Vagamente consciente de que hay un bajo retumbar haciendo eco alrededor del loft. Un trío de ecos, no de un trueno distante, como había pensado al principio, sino de lobos cabreados. Proviene de Cora, Peter y Derek, quienes se han movido parcialmente y están balanceados sobre los dedos de los pies, con los músculos contraídos, listos para saltar. Sin embargo, no en él, sus miradas se centran en Scott, que parece ajeno a la creciente tensión o simplemente no le importa, demasiado confiado en sus ojos recién rojos. Stiles ni siquiera lo piensa dos veces antes de negar con la cabeza, negando a los lobos Hale su presa, es instinto... el instinto puro y que se sienten sobre sus talones y lo miran casi expectantes es una sorpresa y no, todo al mismo tiempo.

―Mira Stiles, sé que quieres ayudar y es genial que hayas estado investigando cosas sobrenaturales, pero en serio, Deaton es un Druida y, aunque quizás eres una chispa, eres esencialmente humano. Quiero decir que es genial que puedas hacer ese truco con la ceniza de montaña, pero necesito a alguien con verdadero poder y conocimiento que sepa de lo que habla como asesor. ―Scott despliega los brazos, el cuerpo todavía rígido por la desaprobación y la decepción transparente. ―Lo que no necesito a mi alrededor es alguien que piense que matar es la respuesta a todo.

―Bueno, dejarlos irse tampoco lo es. ―Stiles se sobresalta luchando por no mostrar cuán herido está. Sosteniendo sus brazos a cada lado dejando ver su camisa mal rasgada y ensangrentada. ―Mírame, Scott. ¿Qué ves?

―Un asesino. ―Scott silba al instante y las palabras se llenan con tal certeza y desdén que Stiles se tambalea y se forma un dolor en su pecho tan agudo y penetrante que se pregunta por un momento si está teniendo un ataque al corazón. Derek y Peter están de repente a ambos lados de él, con las manos firmes pero amables mientras lo sostienen y lo dejan apoyarse en su fuerza.

Quizás Scott también lo esté sintiendo, cuando ve que el otro chico hace una mueca y se frota la mano sobre el pecho antes de encogerse de hombros.

―Está bien Stiles. Estás bien. ―Derek baja la cabeza hacia Stiles y puede sentir el aliento del lobo contra el borde de su oreja, cálido y húmedo, mientras lo repite una y otra vez, en un tono tan tranquilo y seguro que nunca lo ha oído del otro hombre antes, tranquiliza a Stiles casi en contra de su voluntad. Peter le pasó un brazo por la cintura y apoyó la mano en la cadera de Stiles. Su pulgar rozando arriba y debajo del dobladillo de su camisa y la piel en contacto con la piel se siente bien. Una parte de él se pregunta por la facilidad con la que los lobos lo consuelan y otra está agradecido, muy agradecido, porque se siente como si hubieran hecho que la tierra bajo sus pies se volviera sólida una vez más después de que Scott se la hubiera quitado.

Siempre ha sabido que Scott está lleno de ideales y morales que Stiles no tiene esperanzas de nunca alcanzarse a sí mismo, si es que los quería. En su mente, realmente había pensado que se habían equilibrado bastante bien con su cinismo práctico y su ojo para una filosofía visual. En este momento, Scott se siente tan lejos a pesar de que está justo frente a él, pero la cercanía que siempre sintió con el otro chico está silenciada y Stiles lucha por no derrumbarse, cualquiera sea el resultado de esta noche, nunca será lo mismo.

―Eres un tonto, tonto ―Peter gruñe y si la mirada de enojo que le está dando a Scott no ha hecho que su pelota se encoja, entonces Stiles acepta de todo corazón la frecuente declaración de Peter de que Scott es demasiado estúpido para vivir. ―Él es el corazón de tu manada. Le debes tu agradecimiento, no tu condena.

―Scott. ―Allison respira su nombre consternada mientras se agarra al brazo de Scott, la preocupación y la duda tuercen sus bonitos rasgos casi irreconocibles, sus ojos enormes y redondos mientras se encuentran brevemente con Stiles antes de alejarse con aire culpable. Bueno, parece que ese es el límite del apoyo que recibirá desde esa esquina. Está decepcionado porque la considera una amiga, pero no le sorprende que no quiera recordarle a Scott que está a punto de matar a alguien... bastantes de ellos en realidad.

―Seguí a Deucalion después de dejarlo ir a Scott, necesitaba asegurarme de que se fuera. La sangre en esta camisa, Derek y Peter tienen razón, es mía. ―Stiles levanta una parte de su camisa que está rígida con sangre seca, los dedos temblando levemente, entrecerrando los ojos mientras trata de seguir el patrón de cuadros donde desaparece por completo en la oscura mancha. Se pregunta por qué es tan reacio a dejar que su supuesto amigo, con quien una vez lo compartió todo, sepa que después de una gran cantidad de investigaciones, pudo usar un hechizo de seguimiento autodidacta en Deucalion para seguirlo. Era uno en el que había estado trabajando para la manada desde que no habían podido encontrar a Erica y Boyd después de que se los llevaron y se había prometido a sí mismo que eso nunca volvería a suceder.

Derek se queja a su lado y Stiles es incapaz de resistirse al dar una palmada reconfortante al lobo parcialmente cambiado en el brazo. ―Es de cuando seguí a Deucalion al bosque detrás de tu casa donde esperaba que tu madre llegara a casa.

―¿Qué? ―La rectitud de Scott vacila momentáneamente. ―No. ―Niega con la cabeza, luego la sacude de nuevo. ―No. Debió necesitar verme antes de irse y tú lo mataste.

―Escucha mi latido del corazón Scott―, insiste Stiles, antes de enunciar cada palabra con claridad. ―Él estaba esperando que tu madre llegara a casa para que él la despedazara como un regalo de despedida para que la encuentres. Lo sé porque me lo contó con detalles insoportables cuando cortó su nombre en mi piel y ¿sabes cuántas letras hay en 'Deucalion'? Muchas Scott, muchísimas. ―Stiles se lleva una mano al vientre, nunca tan contento en su vida por no sentir sus intestinos asomándose, y se encoge de hombros impotente ante Peter mientras su rostro se oscurece como si pudiera imaginarlo muy claramente. Quizás él pueda, tal vez poseyendo garras así, sabes exactamente de lo que son capaces.

―Me resigné a eso, ¿sabes? A morir. Pensé que sería rápido con mi garganta arrancada... asfixiada, desangrada y eso es todo amigos. ―Cerrando los ojos, el recuerdo del dolor y el miedo cuando las afiladas garras de Deucalion comenzaron a perforar su carne buscando un agarre firme para tirar y tirar de su la salida de la tráquea es tan clara y real como el momento mismo. ―Y luego comenzó a decirme lo que había planeado para mi papá.

Respirando a través de su nariz, parpadea rápidamente, asqueado por el recuerdo. Lydia se lleva una mano temblorosa a la boca, los ojos enormes y sin pestañear. Allison tiene el distintivo tono verdoso de alguien que está a punto de tirar sus galletas por todos sus zapatos. Scott se mueve agitadamente, negando con la cabeza negando, abriendo y cerrando las manos en puños, una y otra vez.

―Tonterías. ―Isaac rompe el silencio horrorizado, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca tan fuerte y aguda que parece dolorosa. ―No hay una marca en ti.

Stiles no dice una palabra, simplemente mira al engreído Beta con toda la fuerza de su disgusto hasta que Isaac mira hacia otro lado exponiendo su garganta, los hombros encorvados para hacerse ver más pequeño. Una oleada de satisfacción fluye a través de él mitigada por el desconcierto que siente por la forma en que Scott ignora a su compañero de manada obviamente angustiado. 'Ignorar' es posiblemente la palabra equivocada que Stiles piensa, ‘inconsciente’ es probablemente más precisa. Scott parece totalmente inconsciente de que su compañero de manada necesita a su Alfa. Necesita la comodidad y la seguridad que solo el Alfa puede dar. Después de todo lo que han pasado, ¿cómo puede estar tan ciego a las necesidades del lobo y las necesidades de este chico con su historia? Todo dentro de Stiles está gritando por lo incorrecto, tanto como él e Isaac se rozaron el uno al otro compitiendo por la atención de Scott, apenas puede evitar acercarse y clavar algo de sentido en el Alfa... el Alfa malo gruñe una voz interior. Él tiene que obligarse a continuar.

―Realmente no recuerdo lo que sucedió después de eso, solo que estaba tan enojado... muy enojado y no iba a dejar que lastimara a mi papá sin importar nada y después de eso... gritaba y pienso... creo que ¿se desmayó? ―Stiles puede escuchar la pregunta en su propia voz, aunque no tiene una respuesta porque nada de eso tiene sentido.

Recuerda que trató de alcanzar algo, no el arma en el suelo a pocos centímetros de su mano extendida, sino algo más. Algo casi tangible que no podía sentir ni discernir con sus sentidos humanos ordinarios, así que los soltaría y se arrojaría a la deriva. Había sido tan fácil dejar que el dolor lo arrastrara, casi demasiado fácil, ahora lo asusta pensar que lo que él había agarrado era posiblemente lo único que le impedía soltarse por completo y atravesar el velo final. La corriente debajo de él, en lo profundo de la misma tierra en la que se encontraba, había latido en lo que parecía reconocimiento y se había agarrado desesperadamente a esa corriente de energía y con cada gramo de su chispa que podía reunir la había agarrado y había tirado. Tiró tan fuerte y tan desesperadamente que pudo sentirlo corriendo a través de él como un maremoto justo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Con toda la mierda pasando con la manada Alfa, habían mirado de cerca el mapa de Danny de las corrientes telúricas en Beacon Hills y habían tramado su camino, uno había rozado el borde del bosque justo pasando la casa de Scott. ¿Aprovechó ese flujo geomagnético de energía para darle la fuerza para matar a Deucalion y salvar su propia vida y a todos los otros que el Alfa había amenazado? Que él todavía está aquí es tal vez una respuesta en sí misma.

Está empezando a sospechar que podría haber un efecto secundario inesperado de matar a un hombre lobo Alfa con magia impulsada por una fuente de poder mística como el Nemeton, algo que un hombre no-hombre-lobo nunca debería ser capaz de recibir. Algo que según la leyenda una chispa no es capaz de recibir. Él no puede negar que eso lo molesta. Mucho. Por lo tanto, es más fácil apartar ese pensamiento aislado que enfocarse demasiado en él.

―Cuando desperté, ya no estábamos detrás de tu casa... estábamos en la base de un gran árbol y Deucalion, él estaba.. ―Stiles tose incómodamente, la bilis subiéndole por la garganta mientras recuerda vívidamente los agujeros sangrientos donde habían estado los ojos de Deucalion. Los huecos arrancados mirándolo desde donde yacía tendido en la hierba empapada de sangre, con la cabeza en un ángulo antinatural. Él toma la mugre negra debajo de su pulgar.

―Estaba muerto y había sangre... tanta sangre. No podía creer que estuviera bien, ni una marca en mí, a pesar de que me había usado como el poste de un gato antes de que se rasgara la garganta. Me había mordido, pero no creo que fuera esa mordida... estaba claro que no tenía la intención de vivir lo suficiente para convertirme en su Beta. Luego los llamé chicos antes de desmayarme otra vez. ―Entonces solo se le ocurre a él mientras señala en dirección a Peter y Derek que ni siquiera había intentado con el número de Scott primero, había seleccionado automáticamente el número de contacto de Derek sabiendo que los Hales estarían en el loft. Sabiendo que siempre elegirían su llamada y no la dejarían de lado.

Stiles no puede evitar el problema de su respiración cuando Peter se inclina repentinamente y presiona su nariz contra su garganta, inhalando profundamente. El roce de su barba sobre la mandíbula de Stiles es una deliciosa fricción que recorre todo su cuerpo. El ruido que hace Peter es agudo y puntiagudo, uno de furia primigenia cuando mueve la cabeza hacia atrás violentamente, confusión clara en su expresión.

―Has sanado, has sanado por completo. Puedo olerlo en ti.

Hay una mirada en los ojos de Peter que hace que Stiles se detenga. No ha sido el mayor admirador de Peter, mordiendo a sus amigos y aterrorizándolos a todos un poco por ser besties, pero siempre ha habido algo entre ellos desde el principio, cuando dijo con tanta suavidad 'debes ser Stiles' que le envió escalofríos él y no solo por miedo a una muerte violenta. Sin embargo, con todo lo que paso últimamente con la manada alfa, ha visto un lado diferente del lobo. Un protector para su última familia restante.

La misma mirada que tenía entonces para Cora y Derek está en sus ojos ahora, pero es para él esta vez y eso es extraño y se siente extrañamente correcto, todo al mismo tiempo. No es algo que hubiera pensado que la vería alguna vez, porque más allá de la furia hay una agonía de sentimientos encontrados que Stiles no está seguro de atreverse a descifrar, pero todo está surcado con un alivio tal que Stiles desliza su mano en la de Peter antes de que tenga la oportunidad de pensarlo mejor. Que Peter parezca momentáneamente estupefacto antes de que le dé una sonrisa familiar y lo agarre fuerte no es lo que espera tampoco, se consuela de su cálida fuerza de todos modos.

―No estás mintiendo. ―Scott declara mientras comienza a caminar hacia Stiles solo para congelarse cuando Peter parpadea sus ojos en señal de advertencia y Derek le gruñe con tal amenaza que el cabello en la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles se para en punta.

―No, no lo hago. ―Stiles se pone de pie más recto, separándose de las manos de apoyo de los dos lobos. Sus piernas ya no sienten que están listas para ceder debajo de él. Su pecho ya no se siente como si estuviera agrietado de par en par.

―Lo dejaste ir Scott y él iba a venir directamente hacia nosotros y matar a todo y a todos los que nos importan uno por uno. ―No puede quedarse quieto, tiene que moverse ahora. Stiles camina de un lado a otro, agitando los brazos en un gesto de agitación.

―Incluso si todo eso es cierto, si hubiera podido volver a hablar con él podría haberlo hecho ver la razón. Deberías haberme llamado. ―Scott inclina su barbilla obstinadamente. ―No necesitaba morir. Lo mataste a Stiles y parece que no te importa ni un poquito.

Stiles gira y se dirige hacia Scott, más rápido de lo que debería como ser humano y con más gracia que nunca. Aún así, se sorprende al ver una alarma asustada en los grandes ojos marrones de Scott mientras se para frente a su amigo y se inclina hacia ellos, sus rostros a solo centímetros de distancia y suelta algo de la amargura que ha estado alimentando por tanto tiempo. .

―¿Habrías respondido? Porque tengo que decirte Scotty, realmente no lo creo. Revisa el registro de tu teléfono en algún momento, fíjate si obtienes la misma imagen que recibí de la mía. Soltando un gran suspiro de frustración, Stiles retrocede casi resignado a lo que puede ver venir.

―Lo maté y tienes razón, no me importa. Puede que no lo recuerde, pero no lo dudo porque era él o nosotros Scott... tienes que creerme. Lo haría de nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si eso significa salvarte a ti y a mi papá... a tu mamá y a todos en esta habitación. ―Es consciente del ruido que hace Derek y la aguda inspiración de Peter ante el énfasis y la esperanza de que crean lo que latido del corazón debería estar diciéndoles.

Si alguien lo es, Scott y su cara cae, Stiles sabe que sí. ―Y ese es el problema Stiles, lo harías de nuevo. Te tomarías otra vida como si fuera más fácil que sacar la basura.

―¿Puedes oírte? ¿Estás diciendo que debería haber dejado que me mate para que pueda cumplir tus expectativas? Que preferiría que muriera que pelear para vivir. ―Por un momento, Stiles mira por encima del hombro de Scott y se encuentra con los ojos de Isaac y puede ver el brillo de la comprensión dentro de ellos antes de que el otro niño parpadee.

―No. Sabes que eso no es verdad, no quiero que mueras, pero tampoco quiero que mates. Hay otras maneras en que Stiles... otras opciones. ―Scott casi suplica y Stiles sabe entonces que es aquí donde han estado yendo por más tiempo, hasta el punto de ruptura.

―Esta vez no Scott. ―Suspira pesadamente, abrumado por la pena, y se pregunta cuándo se perdió tanto en todo Scott McCall que dejó de ser Stiles Stilinski. ―Y probablemente tampoco el próximo.

Scott se da vuelta y Stiles lo siente venir, ya puede sentir la dolorosa punzada de rechazo que su mejor amigo va a infligir cuando lo deja atrás. Scott se frota cansinamente el puente de la nariz por un momento y cuando mira hacia atrás, sus ojos están rojos. Alfa rojo.

―Soy un verdadero Alfa, Stiles. ―Stiles se traga el nudo que se forma en su garganta cuando ve la determinación de acero que está escrita en todo el atractivo rostro de Scott. ―No puedo tener un asesino dando vueltas alrededor de mi manada, eso no es lo que somos... no es lo que quiero que seamos. Sería mejor si no me hablas... a nosotros más...

―Scott. ―Stiles dice con voz entrecortada, con la garganta hinchada por una creciente oleada de emoción.

―No. Lo digo en serio, Stiles, no te acerques a nosotros otra vez.

Es una herida cortante en la parte de su corazón que siempre le perteneció a Scott McCall desde su primer encuentro en el jardín de infantes, cuando Scott ignoró la regla implícita del patio de recreo de no hablar con el extraño y extraño chico de la clase y pedir prestada la barra de pegamento de Stiles. Se compone de Allison e Isaac que se mueven para ponerse de parte de Scott en apoyo evidente, sin decir una palabra en señal de protesta o consternación por la decisión de su Alfa.

―Está bien Scott, lo quieres de esa manera lo tienes. Ídem. Pero, no pienses que voy a dejar de proteger a las personas que me importan simplemente porque no te gustan mis métodos. Es cierto que son más desordenados que envenenar lentamente a alguien con ceniza de montaña, pero son efectivos y te doy una buena advertencia ahora... si algo le sucede a mi padre debido a ti y tus duros decisiones... ―Stiles siente que la herida abierta se llena lentamente y se endurece con la promesa que hace. ―Vendré a por ti.

La desigual mandíbula de Scott se ensancha aún más, rechinando visiblemente sus dientes mientras asiente rígidamente en reconocimiento de la amenaza y su propia hipocresía, aunque Stiles está bastante seguro de que no considera lo que le hizo a Gerard como asesinato. ―De la misma manera, si mi mamá se lastima porque algo viene en busca de venganza...

―Me aseguraré de no dejar ningún cabo suelto. ―Stiles rechina.

Los ojos de Scott se abren cómicamente. ―Eso no es lo que…

―Un verdadero Alfa protege y defiende a la manada a toda costa. ―Peter interrumpe, de pie en el hombro izquierdo de Stiles. Derek a su derecha. ―O lo da todo para salvar la vida de un compañero de manada. ―Derek rápidamente sofoca un sonido gutural dolorido, la casi pérdida de Cora después de solo encontrarla todavía en carne viva.

―En serio, me estás dando lecciones sobre ser un buen Alfa. ―Scott resopla ruidosamente. ―Y Stiles no es un Alfa, ni siquiera es un lobo.

―¿Quieres decir que no puedes notarlo? Él es más que un lobo, no como tú y yo, no nacido o mordido, pero Stiles es definitivamente un Alfa. ―Derek se apoya en el hombro de Stiles, su brazo contra el de Stiles de una manera que es claramente una intención de marcar ese olor. Stiles se queda sin habla, un rubor recorriendo sus mejillas ante la sensación de un músculo duro y esculpido presionado en su cuerpo. Lo que es aún más extraño que la declaración de Derek es que Peter asintió con la cabeza y de manera deliberada dejó que sus nudillos rozaran la parte posterior de la mano de Stiles y le envió un hormigueo en el antebrazo. ¿Qué diablos? Ha estado sintiendo una intensidad inusual por la conexión que tiene con los Hales desde que recuperó sus sentidos, pero el Sourwolf y el lobo espeluznante realmente están comenzando a asustarlo con todo el asunto tan sensible y delicado como lo hace su propia reacción.

―Uno poderoso en eso. Creo que siempre ha sido uno de corazón, simplemente no podíamos ver más allá de todo el drama que es un Alfa Verdadero. ―Un Peter sarcástico es un Peter feliz, piensa Stiles mientras observa al lobo con una simple inclinación de cabeza y una ceja levantada hacia Scott, deja perfectamente claro que cuando dice “Alfa Verdadero’ todos pueden escuchar ‘Drama Queen’.

Los ojos de Scott se vuelven rojos mientras ruge, mostrando sus colmillos a Peter exigiendo su sumisión y al instante molesta a Stiles. Stiles puede decir que es principalmente molesto y simplemente Scott trata de poner a Peter en su lugar en lugar de una amenaza seria, incluso así que ni siquiera se molesta en tratar de resistir el impulso de ponerse delante del lobo más viejo y proteger lo que es suyo el otro Alfa y sus labios se pelan en un gruñido que seguramente es tan feroz como cualquier lobo. Un trueno retumbante rueda sobre sus cabezas y el vidrio en las enormes ventanas detrás de él se inclina y se sacude violentamente, afortunadamente sin romperse, pero bastante cerca.

Hay algunas miradas atónitas y nerviosas hacia él y luego hacia los grandes ventanales donde es bastante obvio que no hay una tormenta inminente en el claro cielo nocturno.

―No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más. ―Stiles grita. El penetrante olor a ozono llena el aire y Stiles puede sentir una punzante carga de sensaciones que recorre su piel haciendo que el cabello de sus brazos se ponga de punta, con las yemas de los dedos casi hormigueando hasta el punto del dolor. Aunque es un buen dolor, como cuando desliza un segundo dedo en su agujero y el estiramiento es un dolor ardiente justo antes de derramarse, el tipo de dolor que lo hace rechinar los dientes para evitar gritar demasiado fuerte si su padre está en la casa mientras disfruta de un tiempo feliz solo.

Levantando sus manos, Stiles desearía poder decir que se sorprendió al ver que hay un resplandor en ellos y que la visión de la carga eléctrica que salta maliciosamente y baila entre sus dedos, crujiendo y chasqueando, es totalmente inesperado, pero no puede. Hay un reconocimiento de estas cosas que solo puede suponer que proviene de su subconsciente, que transmite el extraño mensaje a su cerebro consciente diciéndole que esto es todo él, este es su poder y finalmente es libre, está bastante seguro de que hay un aleluya en él, allí en algún lado. Lo que ha estado frenando ha desaparecido y parece que no hay límites para lo que él puede hacer.

La sensación de bienestar que inunda todo su sistema es increíble, se siente tan malditamente bien que podría hacer cualquier cantidad de suicidios que Finstock quisiera. El cansancio por la falta de sueño y la recuperación de las viejas y nuevas lesiones han desaparecido. El peso de la opresión y el temor que parecía estar llevando permanentemente desde sus sacrificios para luchar contra el Darach se ha disipado y no se siente tan vulnerable y expuesto, tanto física como mentalmente, desde que salió del baño de hielo y se sacrificó a sí mismo.

Él se siente vivo.

―¿Qué eres? ―Isaac dice sin aliento, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin pestañear.

―Nada bueno. ―Scott murmura por lo bajo y Stiles puede oírlo tan agudo y claro como si estuviera parado justo a su lado y el golpe de dolor que su ex mejor amigo infringe con meras palabras es penetrante.


	4. Chapter 4

ENTONCES

—Stiles, tienes que venir conmigo a ver a Deaton, —dice Scott con urgencia.

—¿Por qué? — Stiles chasquea ferozmente, un animal acorralado herido más allá de lo que puede soportar.

—Hace un tiempo me advirtió que tu chispa es peligrosa... que eres peligroso y creo que ya lo has demostrado. —Scott hace un gesto hacia Stiles, su mano se mueve hacia arriba y abajo, y de repente puede sentir cada mota de sangre y suciedad que lo cubre desde lo suficientemente cerca de la cabeza a los pies recorriendo su piel repentinamente demasiado sensible como papel de lija bajo esa mirada compasiva.

—Peligroso. PELIGROSO. —Stiles gruñe amargamente, incapaz de creer lo que está escuchando. Incapaz de creer que no tuviera ni idea, su mejor amigo que una vez le contó todo, incluso cuando tuvo un sueño húmedo a los 11 años, convencido de que tenía una enfermedad terrible, había logrado mantener esto en secreto . —Hace no más de 5 minutos me dijiste que mi chispa era poco más que un truco de salón barato. Que soy básicamente inútil en comparación con el resto de vosotros... en comparación con Deaton.

—Tenía que hacerlo, te conozco Stiles. Habrías intentado utilizarlo aun sabiendo el peligro y quién sabe qué hubieras hecho entonces. A quien podrías haber lastimado. Esta vez fue Deucalion, ¿y si hubiera sido yo o Lydia incluso tu padre? Podrías vivir con eso, porque sé que no podría. —Scott niega con la cabeza y Stiles hace una mueca de culpabilidad. No puede negar la acusación porque ha estado intentando, sin mucho éxito, volver a conectarse con su chispa e investigar todo lo que había podido tener sin delatar a Deaton después de que se negara a enseñarle y preguntó:

—Cuando Deaton descubrió que pudiste completar el círculo alrededor del edificio a pesar de que no tenías suficiente ceniza, se asustó diciéndome que nunca deberías haber sido capaz y me advirtió entonces. Ahora lo entiendo, esto no fue que asesinaste a Deucalion, es tu chispa, está creciendo demasiado rápido y tomando el control como Deaton dijo que lo haría y sé que no quieres lastimar a nadie realmente... no el Stiles que conozco y amo. —Scott le está implorando, sacando los cañones grandes de sus ojos de cachorro e incluso después de todo lo que se ha dicho, Stiles aún puede sentir el tirón después de casi toda una vida de estar bajo su influencia y su resolución se debilita aunque Scott aún considera que la muerte Deucalion como asesinato en lugar de defensa propia.

—Deaton puede volver a hacer el hechizo y luego no le harás daño a nadie más.

El hielo congela las venas de Stiles. La sangre que ha estado bombeando a través de su cuerpo tan caliente y con tanta energía es repentinamente fría y tan lenta que casi parece como si todo se moviera en cámara lenta.

—¿Qué hechizo? — Ese hielo se filtra en su voz, un frío mortal, y puede ver a los otros temblar ante el sonido, sus respiraciones se hacen visibles en el aire que se enfría rápidamente. Los lobos son cálidos a sus espaldas y está agradecido por ese contacto, su presencia lo atraviesa tanto como el constante estruendo de sus gruñidos que vibran a través de todo su cuerpo.

—No sé exactamente... algo sobre magia nula, pero está bien Stiles. Haremos que vuelva a hacerlo y tal vez detendrá tu chispa completamente esta vez y las cosas pueden volver a ser como eran. —Scott asiente con la cabeza alentadoramente.

—¿Por completo?, —Murmura Stiles con incredulidad.

—Sí, no importaba lo que Deaton intentara, no podía lograr que desapareciera por completo como debería haberlo hecho, ahora que ya sabes, probablemente sea mucho más fácil. —Scott sonríe felizmente.

—¿Ayudaste a Deaton a realizar un ritual de anulación en Stiles?, —Pregunta Peter, sus ojos entrecerrándose peligrosamente mientras mira a Scott con una expresión en blanco. Stiles espera que su enloquecimiento interno no esté claro para nadie más, ya que hace tiempo que decidió, a partir de todas sus investigaciones, que generalmente cualquier cosa con 'ritual' en el título es Ominous, con una 'O' mayúscula.

—Realmente no. Solo tenía que conseguir algunas de las cosas de Stiles para que Deaton pudiera enfocar el hechizo. —Se vuelve hacia Stiles, sus ojos grandes y anchos con una seria ingenuidad que hace que el estómago de Stiles se revuelva. —Tenía que salvarte de ti mismo.

—¿Qué cosas?, —Pregunta Stiles en voz baja, ignorando el hecho de que su amigo parece pensar que él es el héroe en un mundo de cuento de hechizos benéficos y encantamientos, del bien y del mal, en lugar del sangriento y salvaje de la realidad con rituales oscuros , antihéroes y violencia. Hace que las yemas de sus dedos comiencen a hormiguear una vez más. El frío dentro de él cambiaba las chispas eléctricas del blanco al más puro de blues, un neón que solo había visto dos veces.

La primera vez fue en un documental del canal Discovery sobre un volcán indonesio desde el cual ríos de lava azul y llamas fluirían con una belleza de otro mundo. Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro donde Peter y Derek permanecen a ambos lados de él, están mirando a Scott con una furia que es palpable, sus ojos brillan con un violento azul que hace eco a ese volcán. Incluso en su furia es tan hermoso, son tan hermosos, que Stiles puede sentir su pecho apretarse al verlo y se esfuerza por concentrarse en lo que dice Scott.

—Nada... nada importante, solo un poco de pelo de tu cepillo. —Scott se ve nervioso por un instante antes de continuar obstinadamente. —Una foto de tu habitación y el espejo lateral del Jeep.

—Bueno, ahí lo tienes, eso lo explica. Pensé que Erica todavía me guardaba rencor y lo sacó de mi Jeep, en cuanto a mi cabello que es un tipo un poco asqueroso, pero... vete. —El puño de Stiles bombea el aire, antes de dejar que ambas manos cuelguen sueltas a los lados y los relojes en trance cuando las chispas en las puntas de sus dedos se alargan, crujiendo ruidosamente cuando tocan el suelo.

—La foto, sé cuál era... sabes que la he estado buscando, ¿no? Oh, espera, apenas me hablas últimamente y no atiendes mis llamadas, entonces ¿es probable que no lo supieras o te sientes tan culpable Scott que no pudiste responder el teléfono? —Stiles levanta su mirada y mira como el otro chico hace una mueca, arrastrando los pies de un lado a otro.

—Esa imagen de fotomatón del malecón es la única que tengo de mamá y yo de Santa Cruz. Recuerdas que Scottie, fueron las últimas vacaciones que tuvimos donde ella todavía era mamá y no... no... de todos modos, quien pensó que la cámara de papá sería robada en el lobby del hotel... ya sabes que eres un policía y tan paranoico con nuestro equipaje y todavía logró caminar. Todas esas fotos de nuestro gran viaje por la costa, todos esos recuerdos felices, excepto uno empacado en mi maleta Transformers... ya sabes, los niños con ruedas y Optimus Prime en la parte delantera. —Stiles chupa en un aliento estabilizador. —Realmente me encantó.

—Lo necesitamos, tiene que ser algo importante para que el hechizo funcione.

—Me parece que, de todos modos, no funcionó tan bien. Entonces, ¿dónde está? —Muerde Stiles, sintiéndose sombríamente satisfecho al oír a Scott tragar ruidosamente.

—Stiles, yo…

—¿Dónde está la foto, Scott?

—Fue destruido cuando Deaton lanzó el hechizo. —Scott rebota en las puntas de sus pies. —Lo siento, Stiles, pero tuvimos que hacerlo. Deaton dijo que tu chispa estaba creciendo demasiado rápido, que no podrías controlarla y que tomaría el control. Esta era la única forma de mantener a todos a salvo.

Una de las bombillas del techo se enciende y apaga rápidamente antes de explotar. Stiles ignora la caída de la lluvia de vidrio, incluso cuando sus amigos, y él realmente usa el término libremente, salta torpemente fuera del camino.

—¿Tú y Deaton alguna vez pensaron en hablar conmigo sobre esto en lugar de conspirar contra mí?

—No seas dramático. No estábamos conspirando, no hubieras escuchado.

—Te habría escuchado, incluso si no estuviera de acuerdo... al menos habría escuchado porque eres tú, —insiste Stiles.

Scott sacude la cabeza enérgicamente en desacuerdo. —No, no lo harías. Sé que has estado luchando con todo... con los celos, sería difícil no hacerlo. Todo ha cambiado y soy mucho más fuerte y rápido que tú, más popular... solo más.

—Más idiota — murmura Cora.

Haciendo caso omiso de ella, Scott se encoge de hombros como si lo que dijo fuera un hecho irrefutable y Stiles lucha por contenerse y no golpearlo en su rostro condenadamente petulante recordando todas las noches de insomnio mientras trataba de reunir la mayor cantidad de información posible para ayuda a su amigo a ser el mejor hombre lobo que pudiera ser.

—Se honesto Stiles, ser un hombre lobo va más allá de ser el hombre más inteligente de la sala, si crees que puedes tener algo de poder sobre mí, no habrás dudado en ir por ello.

Derek resopla ruidosamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco, haciéndose eco de los sentimientos de Stiles a la perfección. Ambos saben que Scott nunca pensó en la licantropía como un regalo y, sin embargo, está tan dispuesto a usarla en su beneficio solo para quejarse de su pérdida de humanidad en el mismo instante.

—¿Sabes lo que significa anular, Scott? — Stiles nunca había visto la cara de Peter tan oscura e intimidante. Todavía guapo, pero muy peligroso, se siente como encerrado en la misma habitación que una cobra. La sonrisa que le da a Scott cuando niega con la cabeza le causa escalofríos a Stiles.

—Del latín, de convertir algo en nada. —Lydia escupió y el temblor de sus labios carnosos le dice a Stiles que entiende exactamente lo que el ritual debía hacer, incluso si apenas está comenzando a comprender.

—Está bien. La anulación es el acto de cancelar algo, básicamente borrándolo. Un ritual para anular la magia lo borrará por completo y ¿qué crees que le sucede a la persona sobre la que se representa? —Peter acecha lentamente hacia Scott, quien se mantiene firme, aunque estúpidamente, piensa Stiles, porque Scott dejó en claro que está en contra de matar a cualquiera o cualquier cosa, mientras que Peter no tiene ningún reparo en eliminar cualquier amenaza o Alfas idiotas en absoluto.

Stiles no tiene ninguna prueba, pero sospecha que Peter se ocupó de unos pocos forasteros peligrosos del tipo sobrenatural que había estado monitoreando desde que habían entrado en Beacon Hills cuando desaparecieron abruptamente sin dejar rastro. No se lo había mencionado a Scott, ya que no tenía pruebas y los problemas potenciales se eliminaban sin dañar al resto de la manada, lo cual era positivo en lo que a él respectaba. Que nadie ha visto ninguna señal de Jennifer Blake o quién demonios fue desde el gran enfrentamiento en la destilería le hace preguntarse si Peter también había manejado el Darach. Si Peter hizo la limpieza con Deucalion, entonces Stiles tendrá que deberle uno porque no quedarán rastros, ni pruebas, a menos que él también lo desee. Él es tan bueno.

—Vuelven a la normalidad, se vuelven humanos otra vez. —Stiles apenas es capaz de detener el impulso de enfrentarse a la paliza hasta la muerte ante la clara convicción en la voz de Scott.

—Oh, Scott... casi. —El tono de Peter es casi compasivo. —Un ritual de anulación es visto como uno de los más atroces que se pueden lanzar porque la mayoría de los usuarios de magia... son druidas, brujas, hechiceros, magos y chispas, cualquiera que sea su habilidad se volverá loca antes de morir una muerte muy dolorosa si su magia es manipulado de tal manera. La mayoría de ellos tienen protecciones de algún tipo en contra de tal ritual para evitar que no solo se borre su magia, sino también que otros usuarios de magia la desvíen y dejen atrás una cáscara agotada.

Scott se burla. —Estás mintiendo. Deaton no le haría eso a Stiles, está tratando de ayudarlo.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Scott? Déjame adivinar, fue algo así como 'es un riesgo, pero tenemos que tomarlo para salvarnos a todos y, por cierto, traerlo a la clínica solo para que podamos hacerlo en privado'. —Peter dice piadosamente, colocando su mano sobre su corazón.

La forma en que los ojos de Scott se ensanchan y su desigual mandíbula se mueve de un lado a otro es una señal inequívoca e incluso si no hubiera conocido a Scott durante todos estos años, está bastante seguro de que todavía podría leerlo perfectamente y eso lo deja desanimado.

—Así que cuando inevitablemente falló y Stiles está encerrado en una celda acolchada en Eichen, ya sea una locura o un caparazón vacío, él podría decir con bastante sinceridad que te había advertido. La única razón por la que no estás de luto por él ahora es porque Deaton subestimó bastante mal cuán poderoso es realmente Stiles. Sabía que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tratar de tomar su magia, pero la chispa de Stiles logró luchar contra los efectos de ese ritual y eso es simplemente inaudito. —Peter gira la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro a Stiles, orgullo y hambre ardiendo brillantemente en sus ojos. —Pero, nada me sorprende más cuando se trata de él.

—Eres un chico tonto e ignorante, Scott, y aún más peligroso por eso. Si se hubiera quedado solo para desarrollar su chispa, es muy probable que Stiles hubiera podido detener la Manada Alfa, tal vez Gerard y el kanima también. Pudo haber salvado muchas vidas, más de lo que tú nunca hubieras podido, pero entre tú y Deaton lo paralizaste con ese ritual. Sofocó su chispa por lo que casi se asfixió.

—No es así, nunca te lastimaría Stiles. —Scott dice, realmente indignado por la sugerencia. —No puedes creer lo que dice Peter.

—Ahora mismo le creo más que a ti. Fue en ese momento que me pediste que viniera y te hiciera compañía en la clínica mientras trabajabas, ven a jugar con los nuevos cachorros que dijiste, necesitan caricias que hayas dicho. Fue entonces, ¿no? ¿LO FUE? , —Exige Stiles, con la voz en alto mientras recuerda ese día.

—Estabas actuando tan raro, tan nervioso, pero ¿sabes cuál es la parte triste? Estaba tan jodidamente agradecido de pasar un rato contigo, mi mejor amigo, que no te llamé por eso. No me importó. ¿Estaba Deaton en la otra habitación? ¿Estaba tratando de separarme mientras me distraías? —Los ojos de Scott se mueven violentamente antes de quedarse mirando fijamente al suelo. —Con los cachorros, es un hombre duro.

—Estabas dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, Scott. Con mi cordura, con mi vida. Hubieras dejado a mi papá solo… —El hielo está en cada parte de él ahora y Stiles había pensado que era el frío del entumecimiento, que estaba tan maltratado emocionalmente que simplemente ya no podía sentir, pero ahora se da cuenta de que está equivocado. Hay una emoción que él puede sentir, una furia desapasionada que es tan fría que quema. Él puede perdonar mucho cuando se trata de sí mismo, pero cuando es su papá.

Más bombillas se rompen en lo alto, una tras otra, dejando solo unas pocas trabajando al azar. El loft estaría en la oscuridad, pero por la deslumbrante corriente azul blanca que está descargando a través de sus manos y aterrizando en el piso de concreto a medida que aumenta en intensidad y se extiende a su alrededor.

Hay una satisfacción en ver a los Hales resistir, sin miedo, mientras las formas de electricidad y los arcos a su alrededor los dejan ilesos. Derek se ríe con deleite mientras extiende su mano y un pequeño arco de relámpago salta para bailar sobre su palma, con su pelo erizado como un experimento de ciencia escolar y sus labios curvados en la sonrisa natural más genuina que Stiles haya visto en él, un calor atraviesa el frío helado que se ha asentado en su cuerpo. Desea poder verlo así, tan despreocupado, parece más joven y Stiles se sorprende una vez más al darse cuenta de que Derek tiene solo 22 o 23 años, no mucho más que él.

Stiles no puede contener una risita malvada de alegría cuando Isaac grita tratando de copiar a su antiguo Alfa y la corriente de hilos de energía en su mano con un fuerte chasquido. Gruñendo mientras sacude el dolor de sus punzantes dedos, los ojos de Isaac se vuelven dorados mientras descubre sus colmillos y los hombros de Stiles se tensan y sus dedos se curvan, como garras, en respuesta instintiva a la imprudencia de un lobo de rango inferior en la jerarquía.

—Oh, Dios mío, Stiles... tus ojos. —Lydia grita mientras da unos pasos vacilantes hacia él sin la gracia habitual, Cora salta desde su punto de vista y rápidamente la agarra por el codo para que no se caiga su cara. Los otros se encogen hacia los escalones que conducen a la puerta principal del loft, Stiles mira por encima del hombro hacia las ventanas y ve su reflejo y no puede contener el sonido conmocionado que se escurre.

Stiles admite libremente que ha negado lo que le sucedió en el bosque con Deucalion. Ya sea por el trauma o porque es un desastre más jodido, es demasiado evidente que no ha estado pensando con claridad. A pesar de que tal vez debería tomarse un descanso, considerando que no solo había estado sufriendo los efectos del sacrificio, sino que también había sido noqueado después de estrellar su Jeep, cuando tomó la decisión de dejar a su padre recuperándose en el hospital y seguir a Deucalion.

¿Realmente fue solo esta mañana que tomó la decisión que cambió su vida para siempre? Parecía lógico en ese momento, pero ahora se da cuenta de lo tonto que era ir solo y dejarse expuesto a ser atacado y casi asesinado por dicho Alfa. Despertarse y encontrarse en posesión de lo que solo puede ser la chispa Alfa de Deucalion que se había fusionado con su propia magia natural, es un milagro o refleja simplemente su propia y poderosa determinación de no dejar que le perjudique a nadie de su interés.

Después de todo eso y de la forma en que Peter, Derek y Cora se han estado comportando con él, esperaba que sus ojos estuvieran rojos, pero no lo son. No completamente de todos modos. Lo que son está lleno del brillo plateado de galaxias y supernovas, estrellas fugaces y eclipses, todos los universos infinitos se arremolinaban allí hasta el infinito y en el centro, un pinchazo de rojo.

La presión de los colmillos contra el interior de su boca, separa sus labios y se asombró de que ni siquiera los sintiera, lo cual es cierto de las garras de punta plateada que ahora posee también. Lo extraño es que, aparte de los colmillos, las garras y los ojos brillantes, las facciones de Stiles no han cambiado ni se han transformado en el voluminoso cambio parcial más familiar que los otros lobos pueden hacer. Su rostro es esencialmente humano y menos peludo que el de Peter y Derek cuando cambian. Si eso es tan diferente, se pregunta qué otras variaciones podría haber en sus sentidos o sus habilidades.

Por increíble que sea todo eso, son las líneas de luminiscencia azul blanca las que siguen las venas desde sus sienes hacia abajo de su mandíbula y cuello que fluyen hacia su pecho y recorriendo a lo largo de sus brazos que es realmente el cambio más sorprendente. Hay un calor quemando su pecho, no doloroso, solo un calor constante establecido allí. Tirando del cuello de su camisa ya rota y hecha jirones, Stiles no puede contener su jadeo al ver la imagen de un gran árbol con ramas extendidas y un grueso tronco y raíces comenzando por encima de su ombligo y extendiéndose a lo largo de los planos de su pecho. El árbol luminiscente se superpone con un triskelion y la sensación más poderosa de rectitud y un retorno al orden se apodera de él.

—Maldita sea, Stiles. —Es sorprendente escuchar el asombro en el tono de Cora, especialmente cuando está más acostumbrado al agresivo y sarcástico que normalmente usa con él. Ella todavía está parada al lado de Lydia, sus hombros rozando juntos.

—Hermoso. —Derek dice, maravillado brillando a través de sus hermosas facciones mientras mira. El corazón de Stiles comienza a latir pesadamente en su pecho ante la dulce sonrisa que le da el lobo normalmente sombrío, lo prefiere al todo dientes que lo ha visto usar como arma, porque este es el verdadero Derek.

—Alfa. —El anhelo en la voz de Peter es profundo y tan genuino que Stiles puede sentir el punzante dolor en su pecho y las chispas que salen de sus manos se reducen a casi nada. El resplandor que irradia del árbol en su pecho llena el loft, llegando a cada rincón y lo ilumina. Es lejanamente consciente de que Scott, Allison e Isaac se juntan y se vuelven como si se hubiera vuelto nuclear.

No puede cuidarse, no puede apartar los ojos de sus lobos por un momento. El tirón que siente hacia ellos es extraordinario y quiere rendirse a esa fuerza gravitacional. Que ellos son sus lobos, no tiene dudas y cuando ambos se mueven hacia él e inclinan la cabeza, mostrando sus gargantas en una muestra de sumisión, casi se traga la lengua con la desesperada necesidad de tocarlos. Para reclamarlos.

Extendiendo la mano, Stiles tiembla cuando pasa la yema de los dedos por los tensos tendones de sus cuellos, sintiendo su piel bajo el roce de sus garras, silenciándolas suavemente cuando ambos lloriquean con anticipación. Deja que sus manos se ahuequen en sus gargantas sintiendo sus pulsos acelerados bajo sus palmas, el rápido balanceo de su manzana de Adán recordándole que aún son vulnerables sin importar sus habilidades y cuánta confianza le están dando en este momento. Se siente honrado de que dos hombres que han sufrido y soportado tanto estén dispuestos a ponerse bajo su protección y los protegerá independientemente de lo que hayan hecho en el pasado y de lo que pueda suceder en el futuro. Son tan suyo como lo es su padre y no se detendrá ante nada para asegurarse de que todos estén a salvo.

—Mío. —El doble timbre de eco de su voz de lobo retumba en su pecho, profundo y posesivo, su promesa sellada puramente por su voluntad y sin la necesidad de una mordida a pesar de que le duelen los colmillos y le hace agua la boca.

—Tuyo. —Derek y Peter declaran al unísono. En un instante, Stiles puede ver claramente una cuerda que se extiende entre él y cada uno de sus Betas y otra entre los dos hombres. Brillan con la luz de la luna llena, clara y brillante, y se llena de alegría y maravilla de ser un paquete una vez más.

Al ver el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, Stiles pivota fijando a la audiencia de sus antiguos amigos con una mirada que espera que transmita cuánto quiere que se vaya. Esto es demasiado íntimo para que los de afuera sean testigos y, en este momento, no hay pesar o arrepentimiento de que ahora mire a esta gente, a quien se hubiera ido y se haya ido, por este camino.

—Vete Scott. —Stiles ordena y con un esfuerzo, porque se siente tan malditamente bien, se las arregla para devolver esa luz al interior, sintiendo cómo se asienta en lo más profundo de su pecho.

Parpadeando rápidamente, Scott extiende sus manos en señal de súplica. —Vamos Stiles... Deaton podrá arreglarlo.

—Arreglarme. No necesito arreglarlo, no hay nada malo conmigo, Scott. ¿Qué hará Deaton? —Stiles se acerca más, la ira que reprime en cada músculo de su cuerpo hace que duela. —Ser oscuro y dar medias verdades o nada en absoluto. Quería tomar mi magia porque pensaba que podía salirse con la suya. Él no sabía lo poderoso que podía ser y no me malinterpreten, soy poderoso. —Con un movimiento de su mano, Scott, Allison e Isaac son levantados por una fuerza invisible y depositados suavemente en el escalón superior de la entrada. Aún así se tambalean ligeramente con el cambio a su equilibrio y se aferran el uno al otro con los ojos abiertos.

—Soy una amenaza para todo lo que aprecia, siendo un emisario de un Alfa Verdadero. En eso te moldeó para que te convirtieras, lo cual no es necesariamente malo, pero piénsalo, él no te dará una revelación completa sobre tantas cosas importantes. Nos ha dejado en la oscuridad más de las veces y en algunos casos creo que en realidad trabajó en contra de nosotros.

Los Betas de Stiles lo flanquean y una determinación sombría lo llena a medida que envía lo que espera sea un mensaje claro para ellos a través de sus vínculos de manada pidiendo su confianza para lo que está a punto de hacer a continuación. La aceptación incondicional y el permiso de Peter y Derek que recibe al instante a cambio le pica en los ojos. No se había dado cuenta de lo que se sentiría al estar unido de esta manera. No es como si pudieran leer mentes o enviarse pensamientos, nada de eso, es más profundo.

Puede sentir a Peter y Derek en su corazón y en su mente, presencias que comparten tan íntimamente que cuando piensa en los lazos que perdieron no puede imaginar tener esa conexión con su manada siendo arrancada tan brutalmente y con todo él es que no hay forma de que deje que les pase eso otra vez. Antes de que pierda el control por completo, Stiles coloca una mano sobre la nuca y deja que su poder determine dónde están los bloqueos y los arroja a un lado sin esfuerzo.

—Tú y Deaton obtuvieron lo que querías. El Alfa Verdadero tiene su emisario. No pregunté por esto más de lo que lo hiciste con Scott, pero no voy a negar en quién me convertí o qué soy... —Stiles da un empujón con su chispa, quiere el cambio completo sobre ellos y por la más breve fracción de segundo no cree que vaya a funcionar cuando, de repente, Peter y Derek se ponen rígidos, luego se encorvan cuando sus cuerpos comienzan a estirarse y girar más allá del control de su ser humano. Reforma en algo completamente diferente.

—... Un hombre lobo Alfa y esta es mi manada.

Antes de que él haya terminado de hablar, Peter y Derek se han caído al piso cuando el cambio de ondulación entra en vigencia, arañándose la ropa para liberarse y donde una vez estuvieron dos hombres guapos que ahora son dos lobos extraordinariamente hermosos. Enormes lobos que se colocan lo suficientemente cerca del pecho contra Stiles. Derek es negro puro, sus azules ojos eléctricos increíblemente hermosos contra su pelaje oscuro. El pelaje de Peter es de caoba, un marrón intenso con reflejos rojos. Sus cuerpos anchos y sólidos en los hombros y la espalda, lustrosos y musculosos a través de sus flancos, depredadores puros. Los dedos de Stiles se curvan en el pelo en sus cuellos gruesos, los hilos individuales son gruesos, pero juntos forman una piel suave y gruesa. El roce de su pelaje contra sus palmas es electrizante.

Puede sentir el dolor residual de su cambio, es como una serie de músculos arrancados o desgarrados a la vez, por lo que atrae hacia sí mismo a pesar de que sabe que sus propias habilidades de curación se activarán y se gana una mirada de reproche a Derek y una reprensión uno de Peter. Haciendo una mueca ante la náusea que se asienta en su intestino como una piedra del dolor prolongado, se siente aliviado cuando se disipa rápidamente. Pasando sus dedos a través de los mechones de pelo alrededor de la base de una oreja en cada uno de ellos, se rasca ligeramente con sus garras en disculpa, no es que no lo haría de nuevo si lo sintiera necesario. Derek suspira pesadamente mientras Peter se apoya en su toque, una satisfacción baja viene a través de los lazos de ambos y Stiles los acaricia y acaricia, deleitándose con el placer que sienten bajo sus manos.

—Stiles. —Scott comienza, vacilando por un momento, conmoción aún evidente en su expresión por lo que ha visto. —Tenemos que hablar de esto.

Stiles dirige su atención al otro chico y asiente con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto que sí.

—Lo estoy. —Scott responde, momentáneamente sobresaltado.

—Sí. Necesitamos negociar los términos entre nuestras manadas, determinar qué permisos tienes mientras vives en nuestro territorio. No hay forma de que le pida a Melissa que deje su hogar y su trabajo.

—¿Tu territorio? — Scott balbucea acaloradamente e Isaac gruñe enojado.

—Por supuesto. Los Hales han tenido vínculos con esta tierra durante mucho, mucho tiempo y también tienen vínculos con el Nemeton. Puedes preguntarle a Deaton si quieres, pero la tierra está ligada al linaje Hale. Este es el territorio de la Manada Hale. Siempre lo fue y siempre lo será. —Hay una oleada de orgullo y aprobación tan salvaje que se filtra a través de los lazos que los colmillos de Stiles duelen. Sus lobos sonríen viciosamente, incisivos relucientes blancos, lenguas rojas colgando mientras jadean pesadamente en excitación. Con la forma en que levantan los hombros y sacuden a Stiles, no es necesario que revisen sus vínculos para saber que se están riendo de la expresión indignada de Scott.

Sin embargo, ese orgullo y aprobación no es solo de sus lobos, hay otra entidad que roza su mente y sus sentidos. Se siente como si el aire estuviera completamente aspirado de la habitación, sus oídos quisieran salir del vacío repentino y sus pulmones crujen desesperadamente en busca de oxígeno. Por el más breve de los momentos, Stiles siente que se aleja del tiempo y el espacio. Su cuerpo, su conciencia fluyendo a través de la tierra. Conectándose con los árboles que susurran secretos en la brisa, el crujiente césped bajo los pies y todos los seres salvajes y vivos que corren y corren, se arrastran y gatean, vuelan y nadan en la reserva que rodea el Nemeton.

Puede sentir al león de montaña detenerse en su cacería, con los músculos apretados mientras rueda sobre él, viendo a través de sus ojos al conejo que huye, que salta y se acerca de manera tentadora antes de escapar ante la vacilación del felino. La ardilla se acurrucó con sus bebés en su cálido nido. La lechuza volando, volando alto para poder ver el dosel superior de los árboles debajo de él, bordeado por la plateada luz de la luna, y la extensión abierta del cielo lleno de estrellas sobre él.

El Nemeton se cierne ante él, desde donde se arrodilla entre sus gruesas raíces y coloca sus palmas planas contra el tronco más ancho que haya visto en su vida. Las texturas contrastantes de la corteza y el liquen contra su piel: áspera y dura en algunos lugares, esponjosa y fría en otros. El tocón moribundo que había visto hacía solo 48 horas había sido la sombra más sombría y descolorida de lo que ahora puede ver y sentir en este enorme roble. Está vivo. Vivo y sensible, una sensibilidad que no es ni remotamente humana en su inteligencia o sus necesidades y quiere convertirla en algo tan indeciblemente ajeno y, sin embargo, Stiles puede sentir su gratitud y se da la suya a cambio.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que había sucedido aquí con él y Deucalion, no hay duda en su mente de que el Nemeton le había dado suficiente impulso para arrancar el poder Alfa de su alma deformada con su chispa. Intencional o no, el poder del sacrificio que había recibido también había purgado el nemetón de un veneno en su interior, ya que mostraba el eco de una presencia particularmente perversa y traviesa que silbaba y zumbaba amenazas y seducciones con la misma malicia, ahora que ya no está. El árbol podrá florecer una vez más.

Parpadeando, está de vuelta en el loft y el tiempo no ha transcurrido sin él, pero su conocimiento ha crecido en ese intervalo, sabiendo que hoy no solo uno sino dos grandes males han sido borrados de Beacon Hills para siempre. ¿Lo consideraba Deaton como tal, un gran mal con el que lidiar? Si existía la posibilidad más remota de que Deaton realmente hubiera pensado en él como una amenaza así, casi podía vivir con la traición, pero al recordar el frío cálculo que a menudo había aparecido en los ojos del veterinario, Stiles lo dudaba.

—Contactaremos a su emisario y arreglaremos una hora y lugar, —dice Stiles. —Y ahora creo que es hora de que te vayas.

—Stiles. —Scott lo intenta de nuevo, usando toda la fuerza de sus grandes ojos Bambi y un puchero.

—Adiós Scott, —insiste Stiles. Sin duda, la caída de los hombros de Scott debería hacer que se sienta triunfante o vindicado o algo que no sea realmente triste.

Hay una humedad brillante en los ojos de Allison cuando ella se encuentra con la suya y él siente que su corazón se tuerce porque han pasado por muchas cosas juntos, amando a Scott como lo hacen y nunca pensó que llegaría a esto. Sin embargo, lo que sea que vea en su rostro la tiene chupando su labio inferior y mordiéndolo como si tratara de aferrarse mientras él asiente en señal de despedida.

Nunca se ha visto cara a cara con Isaac, había esperado que fuera agresivamente defensivo de su Alfa hacia él, por lo que los “Stiles” más bien sumisos lo tomaron por sorpresa. Su propia respuesta incluso más cuando dice el nombre del otro chico en reconocimiento sin el tono sarcástico con el que normalmente lo relaciona. Isaac coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Scott y puede ver el cambio que trae al Alpha, la forma en que se endereza bajo el toque de su Beta y se inclina hacia él consiguiendo comodidad.

No lo pone celoso, no mucho de todos modos cuando piensa en cómo podrían haber sido las cosas. Todo lo que puede hacer es esperar que Isaac, que parece estar más en sintonía con su lado lobo, tenga más suerte en hacer que Scott sea más consciente de lo que él e Isaac necesitan como lobos. Parece estar listo para tener la espalda de Scott, que es lo más importante ahora que Stiles ya no estará allí para protegerlo.

—Vamos Lydia, vámonos, —dice Scott mientras se vuelven para irse.

Cuando Stiles vuelve su atención hacia Lydia, ella lo está mirando directamente a él, sus rasgos severos, Cora aún sosteniendo su codo a su lado. Él muerde con fuerza en el interior de su mejilla para no reaccionar cuando ella se va, el olor metálico del cobre llena su boca. Él sabe que ella lo ha perdonado por su comportamiento de perseguidor implacablemente persistente y se ha convertido en su amigo, que de alguna manera es mucho mejor que todas las estúpidas y suaves fantasías pornográficas que alguna vez formó a su alrededor. Un amigo que lo desafía constantemente y lo llama cuando está justificado. Él se ha vuelto tan cercano a ella como creía que él y Scott una vez lo fueron, pero si este es su límite, entonces será otra grieta en su corazón golpeado ver que ella también se aleja, así que se prepara.

—En realidad, vete sin mí. Creo que podría quedarme por aquí un momento. —Dice a la ligera, una lenta sonrisa estirando sus exuberantes labios en algo que burla los sentidos de los hombres comunes y los hace hacer tonterías tontas. Hay un bajo gruñido infeliz por parte de Derek, quien se mueve hacia adelante y se reclina hacia sus piernas y barriga. Stiles descarta casi instantáneamente el extraño pensamiento de que es como si estuviera tratando de bloquearla y mantenerlo alejado y si no fuera tan ridículo, Stiles estaría tentado de llamarlo alivio al brillar en los ojos de Peter cuando gira hacia Cora y amplifica toda la fuerza de esa sonrisa en la loba. Si no se trata simplemente de que su imaginación se desató, él solo puede pensar que están actuando de forma tan territorial porque simplemente los reclamó.

Cora se ve sorprendida y un poco impresionada por una fracción de segundo antes de que ella regrese sonrisa con uno cegamiento y deslumbrante como Derek y tan eficaz si el leve matiz de color rosa que se sonroja las mejillas de Lydia a la perfección es una indicación. Teniendo en cuenta que Lydia no se sonroja por nada ni por nada, lo que sea que haya entre ellas debe ser diferente a sus conquistas habituales. Derek deja de gruñir, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado por un momento simplemente observando a su hermana, antes de que su larga cola lentamente comience a barrer hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—¿Te quedas? — Para la mente de Stiles, Scott parece haber sido sorprendido por la decisión de Lydia todo lo que tiene, una expresión pellizcado que aparece en la cara antes de la renuncia, porque suena tan inocente como la declaración de Lydia fue, sin duda es una opción.

—¿Lydia? — La voz de Allison es vacilante y algo vacilante.

—Está bien Ally. Te llamaré por la mañana. —La promesa cuelga pesada y verdadero en el aire y tal vez Allison puedo sentirlo también cuando sonríe débilmente y dice poco más confianza 'OK' en respuesta antes de deslizar su mano en la de Scott.

Stiles no dice nada más cuando la manada de McCall se va y ellos tampoco lo hacen. No hay despedidas entre lágrimas. Espera hasta que estén fuera del rango de audición y tiene que ponerse en pie ante ese pensamiento, porque cuando comenzó él a ser capaz de oír los latidos del corazón de Scott y la patada muy claro que da al final de un ritmo.

Ahora que lo escuchó, no está seguro de que lo vuelva a escuchar.


	5. Chapter 5

ENTONCES

—¿Vas a preguntarnos? —Cora da un paso frente a él, por suerte interrumpiendo esa línea de pensamiento más desoladora que sombría, haciendo que se contraiga con sorpresa.

—¿Preguntar qué?, —Dice Stiles con perplejidad, cuando Lydia tose deliberadamente e indica con las cejas levantadas y la cabeza inclinada a los grandes lobos peludos detrás de él.

—Oh. Ohhhh. Lo siento, por supuesto que sí. Cora Hale, Lydia Martin, ¿me harán el honor de... ? Se interrumpe, con el calor ardiendo en sus mejillas cuando empiezan a reírse. Si ese sonido no infunde terror en el corazón de los hombres en todas partes, incluso los hombres lobo alfa, son más tontos que las babosas y merecen todo lo que obtienen.

Aunque cuando piensa en ello suena como si acabara de salir de ‘Orgullo y prejuicio’ y solo lo sabe porque leyó todas las palabras minuciosas después de ver que Lydia tenía una copia en su casillero cuando estaba repasando su plan de 10 años para impresionarla. Él no es el señor Darcy, eso es seguro.

—Lo siento, soy nuevo en esto. —Él hace una mueca. —Uhhh... Cora, Lydia, me gustaría ofreceros un lugar en la Manada. —Los labios de Lydia se separan y, antes de que pueda decir nada, Stiles se apresura a dejar una cosa completamente clara antes de que las cosas vayan más lejos. —Como compañeros de manada tendrías que estar dispuestas a proteger y defender a todos los miembros de esa manada, ya que os protegerían y defenderían—.

Los ojos de Lydia giran hacia Peter en su forma de lobo y él se pregunta si este es el factor decisivo para ella teniendo en cuenta su relación pasada con Peter. Él personalmente no tiene ninguna duda sobre el compromiso de Peter con la manada y qué tan lejos iría para protegerla, y curiosamente tenía esa certeza incluso antes de que el vínculo con la manada estuviera en su lugar. Los ojos azules de lobo de Peter sostienen los suyos firmes e inquebrantables y, ya sea porque no es la versión humana lo hace más fácil, asiente lentamente con la cabeza. El alivio lo inunda y sabe que cuando esté listo y cuando hable con sus manos izquierda y derecha, y si ve lo que ve, probablemente le ofrecerá a Lydia el papel de Emisario en la manada Hale.

—Mi mamá solía decirme todo el tiempo 'tus preocupaciones son mis preocupaciones, tus alegrías son mis alegrías y juntos lo solucionaremos' y eso es lo que te estoy ofreciendo ahora, prometo tratar de ser el mejor Alfa que pueda ser y un buen amigo. —Si los Argent pueden tener un código, entonces ellos también pueden y él no puede pensar en uno mejor para un grupo de lobos que el de su madre.

Lydia se lanza a sus brazos y él se tambalea tratando de no abrazarla tan fuerte como puede, todavía no tiene un indicador de su fuerza y la idea de lastimar a alguien tan querido por él es demasiado horrible como para pensar. Él trata de tener cuidado con sus garras también, no queriendo que se agarren al delicado material flotante de su vestido, porque él está bastante seguro de que Alfa o no lo mataría. Girando la cabeza, ella lo besa castamente en la mejilla.

—Te escuché, Stiles. El lobo me llamó. —Stiles retrocede sorprendido recordando el aullido del lobo que había escuchado durante su traumática metamorfosis y puede ver la seriedad de su expresión y lentamente respira profundamente, inhalando el perfume de jengibre y rosas de té de Lydia.—Prometo tratar de ser un buen amigo y compañero de equipo también y un emisario aún mejor una vez que me preguntes.

Su sonrisa está llena de afecto por él y Stiles no puede evitar sonreír. Ella realmente lo conoce demasiado bien.

—No es un mal lanzamiento Stiles. —Cora dice en broma y él se vuelve para estrecharla en sus brazos también, riéndose del gruñido que hace. Hace un ruido de satisfacción cuando ella se esconde y acaricia la línea de su mandíbula, respirando profundamente. Espera que no apeste demasiado y tentativamente inhala por la nariz y es como si todo su sistema nervioso se iluminara; puede oler todo.

Se da cuenta de que lo que él pensaba que era el perfume de Lydia era en realidad su propio olor natural, ahora que podía captar la sal y el almizcle subyacentes. El de Cora es la primera nieve nítida del invierno y la fresca mordida del mentol. Sus olores contrastantes se mezclan y para la nariz de Stiles es de alguna manera muy atractivo y muy correcto y se conmociona cuando una suave vibración se mueve en su pecho elevándose a sus cuerdas vocales. Santa mierda.

Es el sonido de un lobo satisfecho. Nuevamente, Mierda. ÉL es el lobo satisfecho

Ni siquiera se atreve a intentar olfatear a sus dos lobos, el impulso de ir y enterrar su rostro en el cuello de su pelaje y simplemente respirar es casi demasiado fuerte y necesita concentrarse. Dispuso a sus sentidos para reducirlos, se siente aliviado cuando comienza a desvanecerse y más que agradecido de que, a diferencia de otros lobos nuevos, ya parece tener cierto grado de control. Ya no estando abrumado, siente la necesidad más poderosa de fortalecer la conexión que ya tiene con las dos mujeres en sus brazos hacia algo más permanente.

—Mío. —El reclamo se solidifica casi al instante cuando siente que las ataduras echan raíces, la avalancha lo deja mareado y puede escuchar la fuerte inhalación de su aliento y el endurecimiento de sus músculos, ya que obviamente también lo sienten. Sus dedos frotan suavemente sobre sus nucas, enredándose en largos mechones de sedoso pelo negro lacio y los rizos de fresa sueltos que se escaparon del moño de Lydia.

Reconociendo los nuevos lazos, puede ver que cada uno lleva desde su pecho a Lydia y a Cora, que son un dorado reluciente. El que une a las dos chicas, sin embargo, es el mismo que las ataduras entre él y Peter y Derek, brilla con la luz plateada de la luna.

Pondera las implicaciones de eso y gira su cabeza ligeramente desde donde descansa ligeramente su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Lydia y su barbilla roza la sien de Cora, puede ver que sus vínculos con Peter y Derek son brillantes y dorados, incluso entre Lydia y Peter. Suspirando, lo deja ir. Para esta noche no va a insistir demasiado en eso, las conexiones florecientes que tiene con sus compañeros de manada son demasiado valiosas para él, incluso después de que ya tendrá tiempo para que encuentre fallas o problemas de todos modos.

Después de un momento, Cora dice casi vacilante. —¿Me vas a cambiar también?

—Solo si quieres. —Stiles la tranquiliza, consciente de la forma en que deja que su cuerpo se hunda más profundamente mientras habla. —Tal vez deberías hablar con Peter y Derek sobre eso primero

—Está bien. —Parece estar aliviada y se pregunta si es el recuerdo de la capacidad de su madre para cambiar por completo lo que está causando la ligera pesadumbre y la tristeza que puede sentir a través del vínculo. La forma en que su mirada sigue siendo atraída por la forma de lobo de Derek, tal vez es lo suficientemente parecida a la de Talia que es doloroso de ver. Él acurruca su cabeza más bajo su mentón para que no tenga la tentación de seguir mirando y la abraza aún más fuerte. Después de uno o dos minutos puede decir que la ansiedad y el dolor casi han desaparecido y que una sensación que solo puede describir como cálida y realmente buena. Felicidad al vez. Comprender todo lo que los lazos le están enviando de cada miembro de la manada le va a tomar un tiempo en acostumbrarse a lo que piensa, ya que todos experimentan las emociones de manera diferente entre sí.

Cuando siente que, sabiendo que todos sus compañeros de manada están seguros y contentos a través de sus ataduras, su cambio parcial se desliza sin esfuerzo y Stiles se pasa la lengua por los dientes satisfecho de encontrar que todos son iguales y regulares como sus uñas y su piel es perfectamente normal, sin marcar y sin dejar rastros de las líneas brillantes luminiscentes. Mirando hacia abajo, puede ver que su pecho también está desnudo del diseño que había estado brillando allí tan claramente a pesar de que todavía puede sentirlo, es como si hubiera sido absorbido en su piel y fuera invisible justo debajo de la superficie.

—No sé vosotros, chicos, pero me muero de hambre. —Stiles dice, liberando a sus nuevos compañeros de manada para comprobar que su billetera todavía está en su bolsillo trasero y es un milagro entre milagros. —¿Qué tal si ordenamos algo de comida? Yo invito.

—Stiles. No necesitas hacer eso. Quizás ser Alfa y eso viene con un instinto abrumador de proporcionar, pero todavía eres un estudiante de secundaria y la última vez que lo revisé no fue particularmente bien pagado. —El tono suave de Peter viene de atrás y Stiles grita cuando él se gira para encontrar al hombre completamente desnudo. De la cabeza a los pies y todo lo demás, ni siquiera tenía un calcetín puesto, como ¿cómo sucede eso, en serio? Vas de hombre a lobo y regresas, con la ropa desgarrada y destrozada y ni un solo hilo de tela consigue aguantar.

—Peter tiene razón. Tenemos más que suficiente para sustentar completamente la manada, Stiles. Ahorra tu dinero. —Derek dice, mientras se asoma detrás de Peter, que se levantó del piso y se movió en una ola ondulante de pelaje negro en retroceso y realineando extremidades y rasgos. Que él esté igual de desnudo y despreocupado es más de lo que el pobre cerebro de Stiles puede soportar al ver toda la piel y los músculos, el corte definido de sus pelvis y... no... no, rápidamente se aleja sintiendo el calor quemándole las mejillas.

—Guh... . —comienza Stiles, antes de tragar tratando de generar algo de saliva en su boca repentinamente seca. —Chicos, ¿pueden ponerse algo de ropa?

Cora lo mira divertida y Lydia simplemente mira fijamente a Peter y Derek en abierta apreciación.

—Lydia. —Stiles sisea tanto de envidia como de molestia, mientras algo posesivo se despierta queriendo romper y gruñirle y esconder a sus lobos de su vista a pesar de que ese mismo algo la reconoce como una manada. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Aclimatando.

—¿Qué?

—Me estoy acostumbrando a sus cuerpos Stiles, probablemente deberías pensar en hacerlo también. Les has dado la posibilidad de cambiar completamente a lobos, así que imagino que los veremos desnudos una buena cantidad de tiempo.

Por un breve momento, Stiles considera recuperar esa habilidad porque Dios sabe que no será fácil ver todo eso... esa masculinidad en exhibición. Una masculinidad muy potente y atractiva, que le produce una sensación de agitación en el vientre. Dios, él espera que el resto de la manada no se dé cuenta de eso o, si lo están, amablemente no lo mencionarán... como siempre.

—Está bien Stiles, vamos a ponernos algo de ropa. —Derek dice directamente detrás de él, la diversión profundiza su voz. Stiles suspira. De acuerdo, entonces lo entendieron. Maldición. ¿Qué es una pequeña humillación entre los compañeros de manada?

Derek está tan cerca que Stiles puede sentir la calidez que irradia su cuerpo y quiere darse la vuelta tanto que casi lo está matando. Mirando al suelo, no dispuesto a arriesgarse a ver algo que realmente quiere, frunce el ceño. Hay un fragmento de vidrio cerca de la punta de su zapato.

—Espera. No te muevas —girando, escanea el piso marcado por el fuego, desde donde había puesto a tierra su carga mágica, y ve docenas de pedazos de vidrio esparcidos a través de él, haciendo una mueca de culpabilidad al darse cuenta de que había hecho su pequeño temperamento con la manada de McCall en el loft de Derek.

—¿Qué pasa?, —Dice Peter con cautela, mirando alrededor del enorme espacio y dando un paso más cerca de Stiles como lo hace.

—No no no. No te muevas, dije. —Peter se congela en su lugar, los músculos se tensan deliciosamente, mientras Stiles señala el piso y los vidrios rotos. —Os cortareis los pies sin zapatos.

Comenzando a encogerse al parecer tan mamá lobo, se endereza orgullosamente cuando recuerda a su mamá diciendo algo tan similar a él. La decisión de negarse a avergonzarse es fácil entonces, porque cualquiera tendría la suerte de tener a alguien como ella cuidando de ellos, él sabe que lo era.

Una mirada pasa entre Derek y Peter que él no puede interpretar. Se comunican con sus cejas y aparentemente se entienden perfectamente cuando se vuelven sincronizados hacia él, lo que hace que el pelo de su nuca se ponga de punta y un cosquilleo se extienda sobre su piel al estar bajo su intenso escrutinio.

—Stiles, somos lobos, —dice Peter, de hecho.

—Nos curaremos. —Añade Derek, un poco fruncido de confusión tirando de sus labios hacia abajo.

Suspirando, Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y observa desde un simple pensamiento que todos los vidrios vuelan en el aire dando vueltas y vueltas y reconstruyendo las bombillas pieza por pieza hasta que estén completas y enteras una vez más, antes de devolverlas a su sitio. Hay un breve zumbido crepitante cuando se conectan a la red eléctrica y comienzan a brillar nuevamente.

—Sí, sí, lo entiendo. Tal vez seas un lobo macho fuerte y fuerte y puedas curarte, pero nunca quiero verte lastimado. No si puede ser ayudado, no si puedo evitarlo. —Se da vuelta para incluir a Cora y Lydia. —¿A ninguno de vosotros, está claro?

Solo está satisfecho cuando obtiene un coro de asentimientos y sí de su manada, consciente de la mirada cariñosa que obtiene de Lydia y una sonrisa aprobatoria de Cora. Sin embargo, lo que lo sacude hasta los huesos es la expresión ligeramente aturdida de Peter que rápidamente se cubre y el tinte rojo que aparece en los pómulos de Derek mientras lo elude evitando el contacto visual. Es como si no pudieran creer que les importe. El tiempo tendrá que ser la prueba que adivine porque de alguna manera, tan poco probable como las primeras reuniones de Stiles con cualquiera de ellos indicarían, Peter y Derek Hale han terminado en lo alto de la lista de personas a las que les importa una mierda.

—Gracias. Uhh... por la limpieza. —Derek dice bruscamente, antes de alejarse murmurando algo sobre 'ropa' por lo bajo mientras lo hace. Hay un pulso de dolor y pena en sus entrañas de su vínculo con Derek y Stiles da un paso para seguir al otro hombre, solo para detenerse cuando Peter lo toma del brazo y lo detiene.

—Dale un momento. —Peter dice en voz baja, mientras atrapa la mirada de Cora. Asintiendo con la cabeza, Cora lleva a Lydia al otro lado de la habitación y por el gran agujero en la pared por el que Derek acaba de desaparecer. —Acaba de recibir una lección de primera mano sobre cómo ser un buen Alfa... ambos y creo que Erica, Boyd e incluso Isaac están en su mente en este momento.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? —Stiles aparta la mirada de ese enorme agujero hacia el lobo casi con incredulidad. —Mira, sé que podéis curar prácticamente cualquier cosa, pero...

—Ese no es el punto. —Peter termina por él y Stiles le da una mala mirada porque eso era palabra por palabra lo que iba a decir. —Que es algo que no habíamos apreciado antes, tal vez es porque hemos nacido lobos y nunca hemos conocido algo diferente o tal vez sea simplemente tu humanidad que te da una perspectiva diferente. En cualquier caso, Stiles puede tardar un poco en acostumbrarse.

Stiles se humedece los labios, el alivio corre a través de él, rápidamente seguido de preocupación. Eso no era algo que se le había ocurrido, había pensado por un instante horrorizado que tal vez Derek estaba lamentando ser parte de su manada y que no creía haber podido soportarlo. Mañana quizás, pero no esta noche.

—Estoy seguro de que quieres ducharte. Te conseguiré ropa limpia para que te la cambies y creo que tendremos que quemar lo que tienes, afortunadamente no hay manera de rescatarlas. Además, no dejar evidencia es una regla para vivir. —La sonrisa de Peter es engañosamente relajada, no coincide con la tensa línea de sus hombros, pero Stiles no dice nada.

—En primer lugar, la tela escocesa es un clásico de la moda y, en segundo lugar, mi papá no va a ser llamado a la escena de un crimen en el bosque que alguien ha encontrado detrás de la casa de McCall Porque eso realmente apestaría. —Stiles evita la idea de que su papá tenga que ponerle las esposas en el camino, un poco atrás de su mente.

—Un clásico tal vez si eres un leñador…, —dice Peter con reproche, pero con un brillo decididamente malvado en sus ojos. —-…y tener un poco de fe, se ha tratado y con el Nemeton. No queda nada por encontrar.

—¿Blake también?, —Tiene que preguntar Stiles, necesita saber si puede volver y morderlos en el culo.

Peter se queda completamente quieto, como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración.

—Sí. —Él dice con cuidado. —No me gustan los cabos sueltos tampoco.

Stiles no sabe por qué él levanta su mano y la coloca en el cálido pecho de Peter, puede sentir el calor que arde en sus pómulos ante la ceja al levantarla del otro hombre, solo sabe que tiene que hacerlo. El latido ligeramente elevado del corazón de Peter golpea contra su palma. Eso y la astilla de miedo que está pasando por el vínculo entre ellos le permite a Stiles saber que Peter no está tan tranquilo y seguro como parece.

—Bueno. Ella se llevó a mi papá, Peter... lo sacó de mí y lo lastimó, y ella tenía que morir por eso. Ella mató a mucha gente buena y estoy bastante segura de que jodió a Derek con una magia sexual de mierda que dudo que estuviera de la mano con el consentimiento. —Después de que su padre había sido encontrado y había habido unas horas de inactividad vigilándolo en su habitación de hospital, Stiles había reparado en su cabeza la confrontación en el loft. Había sido capaz de armar una imagen de los hilos de lo que le había sucedido a Derek por su reacción y pequeñas cosas que él y Jennifer habían dejado escapar mientras ella estaba siendo expuesta como el monstruo que realmente era.

—Ella lo violó, sé de hecho que no hay forma de que él hubiera estado con ella sin ser forzado. —Peter gruñe acaloradamente. —Estaba muy enojado y le di una muerte demasiado rápida, debería haberla hecho sufrir mucho más.

Stiles asiente vigorosamente de acuerdo, la ira cuajando en sus entrañas por la violación.

—Tendremos que vigilarlo y tener algún tipo de asesoramiento. No quiero que piense que es su culpa, ya lo hace demasiado. —Preparándose para una discusión, para alivio de Stiles, Peter asintió con la cabeza. Vacilante, trata de encontrar las palabras correctas para lo que necesita preguntar, porque no quiere dar por sentado que Peter aceptará.

—No sé cómo se consideró este papel en el pasado... cómo se te consideraba, pero en esta manada, nuestra manada, es y siempre será un honor. No pido esto a la ligera para hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger la manada y, como Alfa, prometo que la carga no será solo tuya. También lo entenderé si piensas que no puedes. —Puede sentir un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo de Peter y deja que su pulgar frote un delicado círculo sobre su esternón. —Te estoy preguntando Peter, ¿serás mi mano izquierda, mi ejecutor?

—Sí. Sí mi Alfa. —Peter dice firmemente, un brillo posesivo en sus ojos. La astilla de miedo en su vínculo se ha desvanecido para ser reemplazada por la satisfacción y el orgullo, y Stiles quiere ser digno de eso.

—Gracias. —Al dejar que su mano se deslice fuera del pecho de Peter, Stiles se queda quieto cuando Peter agarra rápidamente y lo aprieta contra su carne para que pueda sentir el músculo y el hueso a través de la textura suave de su piel caliente.

—No, gracias Stiles. Deucalion fue el siguiente en mi lista de cabos sueltos, no solo porque era una amenaza. No pienses que no estuve tentado de ser Alfa otra vez porque estaba... mal. Simplemente me ganaste con eso.

—¿Decepcionado? —Stiles se siente obligado a preguntar.

—En lo más mínimo. Eres magnífico, cariño. —La sinceridad es inconfundible y Stiles puede sentir sus mejillas ardiendo, aunque no puede estar seguro si es por el elogio o el cariño y agacha la cabeza. Solo para levantarlo igual de rápido cuando Peter levanta su mano de su pecho para presionar suavemente su boca contra la parte posterior de los nudillos de Stiles. Va de suave y dulce a caliente y sucio en un instante cuando Peter ignora las manchas de sangre y lame la piel sensible entre sus dedos y Stiles se sobresalta en estado de shock.

—Peter... . —Stiles grita, una sensación de hormigueo caliente florece en su vientre. Él no sabe qué carajo significa, si es que algo, o si Peter simplemente está jugando con él, solo porque es Alfa no significa que Peter no se meta la cabeza.

—Como he dicho, magnífico. —Peter suelta su mano, sus ojos son serios e intencionales mientras lo miran fijamente por lo que parece ser una eternidad.—Ve. Salta a la ducha, te conseguiré esa ropa.

Con su lengua sintiéndose como si hubiera estado pegada al techo de su boca, Stiles solo puede asentir con la cabeza. Mientras camina hacia el baño, Peter lo llama y se da la vuelta.

—Por cierto, te estás aclimatando muy bien.

—¿Huh?

—Acabas de tener una conversación de diez minutos conmigo, Stiles y estoy completamente desnudo. —La boca de Peter se curva en una sonrisa pecaminosa antes de irse, la flexión del músculo en sus muslos y el movimiento de sus apretadas nalgas redondas es hipnotizante.

—Toallas limpias están en el tocador debajo del lavamanos. —Se tira por encima del hombro.

—Aclimatarme... maldita mierda. —Stiles resopla, sintiendo un fuerte calor surgir de su entrepierna dejándolo medio duro. Aunque tenía que admitir que en la intensidad de la conversación y la preocupación que tenía por los dos hombres como su Alfa, sabía que estaban desnudos y, sin embargo, tampoco lo había distraído ni sacudido su atención. Quizás él podría hacerlo. Luego recuerda a los Hales alejándose de él y había un sonido distintivo de piel sobre piel a cada paso, algo grande y carnoso golpeando sus muslos. Querido Dios. Él traga duro. Nuh eh, no hay forma de que no se avergüence a sí mismo en algún momento. Se obliga a pensar en otra cosa.

Incluso cuando está solo en el cuarto de baño blanco, bien equipado, le toma un minuto absorber lo que sucedió en un corto espacio de tiempo y no solo con Peter, sino todo. Derrotando a la Manada Alfa y al Darach, siendo atacado por Deucalion, perdiendo un amigo y ganando una manada. Es casi demasiado. Gracias a Dios, su padre todavía está bajo observación en el hospital por una deshidratación severa y por la herida de arma blanca que recibió del Darach, por lo que al menos puede descansar tranquilo para estar seguro y bien.

El graznido que hace al ver su cabello aparentemente electrocutado en el espejo es obviamente lo suficientemente alto como para que los lobos de su manada puedan oírlo y los filtros de entretenimiento a través de sus ataduras, incluso de Derek, así sea simplemente la comodidad de la manada o lo que sea Cora y Lydia le había dicho específicamente, había funcionado. Derek no se desborda de felicidad, es más un sentimiento neutro constante en el momento de no ser demasiado bueno, pero tampoco demasiado malo. Cada vez es más fácil no sentirse abrumado por los lazos, son una presencia reconfortante y un gran indicador de cómo está la manada en un momento dado y está bastante seguro de que si alguno de ellos está en peligro, podrá contar al instante.

Desviando la mirada de la vista de las grandes salpicaduras oxidadas que cubrían su cara y los mechones pegajosos de su pelo, rápidamente se quita los zapatos de los pies deslizándolos antes de tirar y tirar de sus ropas arruinadas dejándolas caer en un montón del piso. Cuando ve la suciedad y la distintiva mancha verde del liquen en sus manos, le toma un buen momento para recuperar su mente de lo que había visto con el Nemeton al aquí y al ahora. De alguna manera ese momento fuera del tiempo parece más real que cualquier otra cosa que le haya sucedido hoy.

Temblando, se para a un lado de la alcachofa de la ducha esperando a que salga el agua caliente y agradece que no tarde demasiado. Arrojando gel de ducha en su mano, comienza a lavarse las manchas en su piel. Frotándose el pecho, se pregunta si Scott se da cuenta de lo que representa ese pequeño espacio vacío en el interior. Se pregunta si Scott incluso se da cuenta de que rompió su vínculo con la manada esta noche. Quizás, él piensa.

Pensándolo bien, eso probablemente le da demasiado crédito, así que probablemente no. Scott no ha estado dispuesto a escuchar a nadie aparte de Deaton, cualquier cosa que Derek, Peter o incluso Cora hayan dicho que haga con los hombres lobo ha sido frecuentemente descartada como mito, mentiras o tomado como un intento de controlarlo. Está bastante claro que su lado lobo todavía está muy en desacuerdo con su ser humano si está creando lazos de los que él no es consciente y viceversa si su naturaleza humana puede romperlos con la misma facilidad.

No es que Stiles pueda hablar, él tampoco lo sabía. Recuerda aquellos primeros días después de que Scott había sido mordido y se da cuenta de que su extraña intuición para saber cómo se sentía Scott y ayudarlo a aprender a controlar era a menudo precisa y en aquel entonces Scott también lo había escuchado la mayor parte del tiempo. Seguramente, ese había sido el vínculo en el trabajo.

No había podido verlo como lo había hecho con sus propios compañeros de manada, sin duda lo había sentido y nunca olvidará la sensación de que se rompió. Si se hubiera sentido como un ataque al corazón con una sola persona, no puede soportar pensar en la agonía que Derek, Peter y Cora sufrieron al tener un hueco excavado dentro de ellos por cada miembro de la familia que perdieron. ¿Desaparece con el tiempo o es ese vacío allí para siempre? Él espera que no por su bien y por el suyo. Los nuevos vínculos de la manada ciertamente ayudan.

Apoyando su antebrazo contra la pared, Stiles apoya la cabeza en él mirando cómo el agua corre por su cuerpo, siguiendo sus contornos. Frunciendo el ceño por el trabajo de limpieza que había hecho, todavía había tierra y cosas sobre las que preferiría no pensar demasiado estrechamente, todavía aferrándose obstinadamente a su pálida piel que se está poniendo rosa rápidamente por el calor, pero él no puede molestarse.

Es relajante estar bajo el agua caliente y poco a poco la tensión que ha estado llevando se libera y él se queda allí tratando de no pensar en nada realmente. No con mucho éxito, porque sigue viendo el momento en que Scott se fue con Allison e Isaac. Él no miró hacia atrás, ni siquiera una vez. Stiles lo sabe porque no pudo apartar los ojos. Él piensa que si Scott hubiera echado un vistazo por una fracción de segundo que tal vez lo habría impedido irse, tal vez lo habría perdonado no importa qué tan enojado y traicionado se sienta. Pero, él no miró hacia atrás.

Su mejor amigo y hermano se ha ido.

Cuando un brazo rodea su cintura y lo atrae hacia el cuerpo grande y caliente que está parado directamente detrás de él, se da cuenta de que lo dejó ir tanto que en realidad está llorando. Las lágrimas pican sus ojos y nublan su visión, cayendo sin control por sus mejillas, mezclándose con el chorro de la alcachofa de la ducha. Stiles no se sobresalta cuando siente el roce de una barba contra la nuca, es un claro indicio de quién es, mientras Derek gentilmente le dice a la tierna piel, no por un deseo más bien como un 'yo' muy lobuno. ‘Estoy aquí. Aquí para ti'.

El amplio pecho en su espalda presiona contra sus omoplatos y las caderas de Derek lo sostienen protectoramente, rodeándolo con su fuerza. No puede creer que siente el roce áspero del vello púbico de su lobo haciéndole cosquillas en la piel y el suave y sedoso peso de la suave polla de Derek contra su raja y se pregunta por qué no es tan duro como una roca en el contacto íntimo, porque Derek ha sido la estrella de algunos sueños de los cuales Stiles se ha despertado asustado, sin aliento y pegajoso, pero en realidad es demasiado miserable para pensar en ello por mucho tiempo.

Dándole la vuelta, Derek lo toma en sus brazos, metiendo su cabeza debajo de su barbilla, alejándose del rocío. Sosteniéndolo tan cerca como si fuera la única forma en que puede evitar que sufra si solo se mantiene un poco más apretado.

—Está bien bebe. Te tengo... Te tengo. —La voz de Derek es dulce y baja en su oído y Stiles solo puede pensar 'sí, gracias a Dios' cuando recuerda cuántas veces Derek lo salvó antes, entonces ¿qué es una más? A pesar de que ahora es un rescate emocional en lugar de físico.

Al darse permiso, Stiles rodea con sus brazos la cintura de Derek y llora en su hombro por lo que parece ser una eternidad, hasta que todo el dolor y la amargura desaparecieron por el desagüe. Cuando Derek lava su cabello con champú sin perfume, los dedos fuertes se enredan entre los mechones enredados y se masajean el cuero cabelludo, es tan relajante que puede sentir los párpados cayendo.

Mientras Derek lava sus pesados miembros con el gel de baño y una pequeña esponja vegetal, asegurando que hasta el último vestigio de su experiencia se haya ido, Stiles puede ver a Peter sobre su ancho hombro. La mano izquierda de Stiles está vestida tan casualmente como lo ha visto alguna vez, con un pantalón de chándal azul marino y una desgastada camiseta de Stanford con un escote muy suelto que baja sobre su pecho.

Se inclina contra el tocador del baño mirándolos a los dos atentamente, el hermoso azul de sus ojos humanos está ensombrecido por la preocupación. Sobre su hombro cuelga una camiseta roja desteñida y en sus manos sostiene un par de pantalones de chándal, tan lavados que parecen casi blancos en lugar de grises, con una pierna dentro que se abre sin quitarse los ojos una vez ellos. La ropa de Derek, piensa Stiles. Si la cabina de ducha hubiera sido aún más grande, está bastante seguro de que se habría encontrado con no solo un hombre lobo aquí con él, sino dos.

Hay preocupación y agitación bombeando a través de los lazos de todos sus compañeros de manada. Cora y Lydia no se ven por ningún lado, sospecha que pueden estar esperando justo afuera de la puerta del baño, por lo que está agradecido. Tal vez en algún momento él estará un poco más acostumbrado a los lobos y la apertura de Lydia a la desnudez. Algún Alfa él es. En este momento no quiere que lo vean desnudo y descompuesto, solo tiene 17 años y nadie lo ha visto así antes y mucho menos lo tocaron tan íntimamente como lo hizo Derek.

De alguna manera está bien, sin embargo, aquí con Derek y Peter, no hay nada sexual en eso. Mentiría si dijera que no recibió un 'zing' en ciertas secciones, sin embargo, en general, es simplemente compasivo y tierno, que no son palabras que hubiera asociado antes con Derek Hale de ninguna manera, pero él piensa que tal vez pueda agregarlos a la única palabra que tiene desde hace un tiempo: 'confiar', y se mantiene dócil y contenido bajo sus manos.

Cuando Derek apaga los grifos y lo saca de la ducha, está limpio y simplemente exhausto. Derek lo besa castamente en la frente, sus labios suaves y cálidos, mientras ayuda a Peter a envolver una gran toalla de baño alrededor de él antes de comenzar a secarse con las suyas. Stiles se siente como un niño y es bastante agradable no tener que pensar en nada, estos dos poderosos hombres lobo lo tratan como si fuera algo infinitamente valioso y merecedor de ser tan bien cuidado.

Peter lo seca rápidamente con suaves palmaditas y comienza a ayudarlo a vestirse con los boxers, pantalones de dormir de algodón livianos y una camiseta bien lavada que proclama 'I heart NY', que está ordenada en el tope del tocador. Maravillándose de lo muy suaves que son, tira la camiseta por la cabeza y el torso, pero antes de que pueda asentarse en sus caderas, Peter tiene las manos allí, las yemas de los dedos acariciando suavemente su piel mientras lo atrae hacia donde está. Volvió a apoyarse contra el tocador y tomó el peso del cuerpo de Stiles contra el suyo, sus piernas apoyando a Stiles.

Después de colgar las toallas húmedas en la barandilla, Derek se vistió de manera similar detrás de él, su muslo deslizándose entre los de Stiles. Está atrapado entre los dos hombres, rodeado por ellos por completo. Sus cuerpos musculosos presionando contra uno más delgado, sin dejar espacio ni hueco entre ellos. El atolondrado pensó que él era la carne en un sándwich Hale lo hizo reírse en voz alta y Peter volvió la cabeza ligeramente al oír el sonido desde donde había estado acariciando la unión entre el cuello y el hombro de Stiles. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa, como si él supiera lo que Stiles está pensando, antes de rozar la mandíbula de Stiles.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora, cariño?, —Pregunta Peter, presionando un pequeño beso en la esquina de la boca de Stiles haciéndolo temblar.

—Mejor... mucho mejor. —Envía confianza a través de los vínculos y puede sentir que la preocupación comienza a calmarse aunque todavía hay mucha preocupación y él adivina hasta que todos vean que está bien, que no disminuirá pronto.

—Eso es bueno. Estuviste muy triste. —Derek empuja más cerca por detrás, su cabeza sobre el hombro de Stiles y frota su mejilla con la suya como un gato afectuoso. El roce de su barba hace que se estremezca con la sensibilidad y Stiles se da cuenta de que sus lobos son un olor que lo marca con una determinación concentrada que raya en obsesivo. Él sospecha que la ropa que lleva es una combinación de sus vestuarios individuales.

—Dolido. —Peter aclara y Stiles asiente con la cabeza en el término, su frente golpeando el pecho de Peter mientras él intenta calmar su respiración.

Control deslizándose en un contacto tan cercano, Stiles no puede creer lo increíble que huelen, es un almizcle picante limpio que lo envuelve y lo hace inhalar profundamente descubriendo rastros de otros elementos en él. Agujas de pino trituradas, rocío de la mañana y tierra rica. ¿Cómo nunca antes lo había notado? Sus cuerpos son tan cálidos y fuertes que lo hace sentir tan somnoliento y contento, nunca se ha sentido más seguro, Stiles podría quedarse aquí entre ellos para siempre. Lo cual es un problema porque siente cosas, cosas grandes que ni siquiera están duras y que nunca sintió antes de ser presionado en su ingle y culo que están haciendo que su propia —cosa— se contraiga y comience a llenarse y si quiere ser capaz de mirar a estos hombres a los ojos una vez más, será mejor que se mueva.

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Parece que son casi reacios a soltarlo cuando comienza a moverse, tan pronto como desenreda una de sus manos cuando el otro lo atrapa de nuevo, una y otra vez, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Él no sabía que los lobos podían ser tan... retorcidos. Después de unos pocos rumores de descontento que se respiran con vehemencia en la sensible piel de la garganta y la nuca ante su persistencia, finalmente se queda a un lado. Con la cara ardiente y partes de él hormigueando que él no sabía que podría.

—Gracias. No solo por... . —Stiles se encoge de hombros torpemente, agitando sus manos entre ellos. —... pero, ya sabéis, por ayudarme en todo esto con Scott. —Su corazón se aprieta en su pecho al decir su nombre y se pregunta cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que se detenga y de repente se enfurece furiosamente con Scott, consigo mismo, Deucalion, incluso en su manada y por la forma en que lo miran como si fuera todo eso cuando en realidad obviamente no lo es.

—Esto es muy loco. —¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? No puedo ser un Alfa. —Él los rodea bruscamente, preguntándose por qué demonios no pueden verlo. —Miradme, estoy jodido, voy a ser una mierda Alfa y tú... . —Se muerde los labios y gira la cabeza, luchando contra la fiera picadura en la parte posterior de sus ojos. —Mereces más.

—No. Tenemos lo que merecíamos Stiles. Un Alfa que se preocupa tanto por su manada que le preocupa que se van a lastimar independientemente de su capacidad de curación. Un Alfa que teme que vaya a joderlo, adivina qué botoncito. Que le den a eso. Eso va a suceder, es inevitable. —Stiles mira a Peter, sacudido por su tono enojado.

—En algún momento todos vamos a joderlo. Tú, yo, Derek, Lydia, Cora... todos nosotros, porque podemos ser otros, pero también somos humanos y cometemos errores. Lo que hace la diferencia es que estamos juntos, —dice Peter, su rostro y su voz se suavizan al final.

—Somos Manada Stiles. —La seguridad de Derek es irrefutable, no hay forma de disimularlo, él puede sentirlo a través de su vínculo. Por primera vez, Stiles cree que realmente entiende lo que Derek y Peter están diciendo, lo que siempre han dicho. Que siempre se tendrán el uno al otro, siempre tendrán la espalda del otro y nunca más volverá a estar solo. Es tan liberador y tan poderoso que, a pesar de la tristeza y la rabia que ha sentido recientemente, también hay una levedad.

Impulsivamente, extiende la mano y deja que sus manos se deslicen hacia abajo por cada uno de sus brazos, apreciando lo hábiles que son los lobos y el placer que reciben al percibir el aroma y sentirse perfumados. De alguna manera, sus dedos terminan enredados con los de ellos y puede sentir una oleada de calor subir por su pecho y acomodarse en sus mejillas cuando no se sueltan. Es como si estuvieran de la mano con él de una manera casi de novio. Ambos.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es esto? —Tiene que preguntar, moviendo los dedos salvajemente, porque necesita saber. —Los besos y el 'cariño' y 'bebé'... es... ¿es solo una cosa de manada, una cosa de lobo o es algo más? Porque si es como un extravagante-nuevo-Alpha- para hacerme esperar... . —Se detiene abruptamente y mira a los dos hombres con los ojos muy abiertos y se pregunta: ¿qué es lo que está esperando?

—¿Puede ser algo tan simple como que nos gustas? —Peter pregunta sin el tono burlón de que Stiles esperaría acompañar una respuesta como esta, pero es tan serio como Stiles lo ha escuchado alguna vez.

Derek aprieta sus dedos gentilmente. —Y tal vez que también nos gustes.

—Oh. —Stiles está atónito y complacido y hay tantos sentimientos y emociones contradictorios y contrarios que lo atraviesan que se siente mareado.

—Siempre te hemos querido, cariño. Eres valiente, leal, implacable e inteligente, cualidades que admiramos muchísimo, agrega que eres hermoso y estás cerca de ser irresistible.

Stiles parpadea rápidamente mientras deja que las palabras de Peter se hundan porque nadie lo ha querido así y no puede evitar el tono de incredulidad de su voz cuando pregunta: —¿En serio?

Oh si. Él es el Alfa, piensa con ironía.

—Sí, realmente. —Derek insiste con firmeza. —Íbamos a hablar contigo después de cumplir 18 años, pero esta noche nos reclamaste. —Sus ojos se vuelven azules mientras mira fijamente la boca de Stiles, sus fosas nasales se dilatan cuando Stiles chupa su labio inferior por los nervios. Derek apretó suavemente, mientras lentamente pero inexorablemente comenzó a tirar de la mano de Stiles para acercarlo más.

Peter se acerca y toma la mandíbula de Derek, dejando que su pulgar roce los labios de Derek de un lado a otro mientras gira lentamente su rostro hacia él. Stiles está medio tentado de acariciar su cuerpo hacia abajo, seguramente debe haber focos para apagarlo, mientras Peter redirige el ardiente hambre de la mirada de Derek.

—Nuestros instintos de lobo nos dicen que nos reclamaste y te reclamamos de inmediato y están siendo... insistentes en que hagamos algo al respecto. —Explica Peter, su pulgar tirando del labio inferior de Derek dejando al descubierto sus blancos dientes incluso antes de que él se vaya y Stiles está bastante seguro de que sus ojos están abiertos porque no había forma de confundir el parpadeo de la lengua rosada de Derek sobre la punta del pulgar de Peter.

Derek audiblemente traga saliva, un escalofrío le recorre mientras se lame los labios, su agarre se afloja en la mano de Stiles, pero no lo suelta. Stiles tiene que luchar contra el impulso de retorcerse mientras la excitación sopla aún más fuerte en su ingle.

—No es que no podamos controlarlo. —Peter continúa, su voz baja y grave. —Podemos. Podemos ser pacientes durante todo el tiempo que lo necesitemos, pero recientemente ha habido tantos cambios que sería injusto para todos si apuramos las cosas y arruinamos todo.

La cabeza de Stiles está girando. De todas las cosas que han sucedido hoy, incluido el hecho de que ahora parece ser un Alfa de una manada que actualmente se encuentra en 3 lobos malhumorados y 1 banshee aterradora (está bastante seguro de que va a agregar 1 Sheriff del Condado a la cuenta, pero me gustaría preguntarle primero en persona). Este es el punto donde su mente simplemente no puede aceptar más. Derek y Peter Hale le están diciendo que lo quieren... como QUIEREN con letras mayúsculas en llamas de 10 pies de alto y tenían un plan. Un plan que lo involucró cumpliendo 18 años y luego... el cerebro de Stiles se fríe justo en ese momento.

—Así que quieres esperar hasta que nos acomodemos en nuestros roles de manada primero y nos conozcamos mejor... ¿entonces qué? ¿Tengo que elegir? —Stiles dice en voz alta tratando de ignorar el tono agudo que de alguna manera sale de su boca y piensa en lo que posiblemente podrían tener en mente. De alguna manera, él logra liberar su mano de la de Derek o más bien su lobo lo deja ir sintiendo su creciente agitación.

—Por supuesto que tienes elección, cariño. No te obligaríamos a estar con nosotros, no importa cuánto lo deseemos... te quiero. —La voz de Peter se profundiza en algo tan bajo y gutural que el estómago de Stiles se aprieta. —Sé que morder a McCall como lo hice puede darte una segunda impresión, pero te aseguro en mi sano juicio o cercano que el consentimiento mutuo es una necesidad absoluta. —La expresión de Peter no ha cambiado un poco, pero en la mente de Stiles es como si una sombra hubiera caído sobre su cara o tal vez es simplemente el daño que está recibiendo a través de su vínculo compartido lo que lo hace percibirlo de esa manera.

—Eso no es... —La mente de Stiles corre por delante de su lengua, porque si no significa elegir entre ellos, entonces... mierda santa. Primero, necesita tranquilizar a su lobo. —Peter, sé que no eres un violador, ya sea por tu polla o tus colmillos, cuando me ofreces la mordedura hubiera sido tan fácil para ti ignorar mis deseos, pero no lo hiciste.

Derek lo mira fijamente con fuerza, sus cejas levantándose repentinamente con sorpresa, antes de negar con la cabeza. —Oh no no. Stiles, no tienes que elegir entre nosotros. —Derek mueve una mano hacia Peter y hacia él. Peter, cuya boca se queda boquiabierta al darse cuenta al amanecer.

—No lo hago. —Stiles se asfixia, seguro de que está malentendiendo por completo. Solo que él no puede estar, no si está leyendo las impresiones que está recibiendo a través de sus enlaces. Hay un anhelo que lo tiene al borde, podría ser para algo en realidad porque no puede decir para qué es específicamente, solo que es un deseo profundo. Luego está la esperanza y el alivio, la lealtad y el orgullo, y uniéndolos a todos juntos es la lenta y ardiente brasa de la necesidad y el deseo que solo deben ser amamantados suavemente para convertirse en un constante dolor de roedura.

—Lo siento tanto, Stiles, debería haberme dado cuenta de que no estarías al tanto de esto. Sé que has estado investigando mucho que ver con nuestro mundo...

—Peter. —Stiles dice el nombre del lobo suavemente.

—... Particularmente las tradiciones y la cultura de los lobos, así que supuse que entenderías lo que queríamos decir en este caso acerca de las tríadas de pareja e incluso ha habido unos cuantos quads grabados...

—Peter. —Lo intenta de nuevo con más firmeza, porque hay una desesperación por el balbuceo que cae de la boca de Peter aparentemente incontrolable, haciendo coincidir el elenco ligeramente salvaje a sus ojos y está mal, muy mal. No es Peter, no es el hombre fresco e imperturbable con una lengua afilada y un ingenio mordaz que Stiles ha llegado a conocer, y Stiles no quiere ser la razón por la que el lobo se siente tan inseguro como para no ser él mismo.

—...pero ahora lo pienso, solo hay unos pocos textos que se refieren a esto en particular, que tendré que prestarte... mmmf...

Stiles agarra la camiseta de Peter con ambas manos, arrastrándolo dentro de su cuerpo y presiona sus labios contra los de Peter en un beso incómodo pero decidido, que responde a la pregunta sobre su fuerza, porque no hay forma de que sea capaz de hacer eso normalmente. Stiles no tiene mucha experiencia, ni mucho menos, pero hay algo gratificante en la forma en que Peter entra hambriento en él sin dudarlo, deslizando sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Stiles posesivamente, abrazándolo y exigiéndole todo lo que Stiles tiene para dar con la boca. Sigue y sigue, su cuerpo despertando a los sentimientos y deseos que creyó entender, pero recién ahora se da cuenta de lo ignorante que es en realidad.

Stiles se detiene jadeando en busca de aire, su cuerpo indeciso en cuanto a lo que anhela más, oxígeno o los labios de Peter, solo para encontrar una mano fuerte en la parte posterior de su cuello que lo gira, guiándolo hacia una tercera opción. Luchando para no dejar que sus párpados se cierren, Stiles absorbe los brillantes colores azul, verde y marrón que se mezclan y hacen que los ojos de Derek sean tan impresionantes cuando lo atrae hacia sí, ahuecando su rostro con sus manos grandes y cálidas, y lo besa. Con una mano, Stiles aún se agarra fuertemente a la camisa de Peter y con la otra se desliza sobre el hombro de Derek para pasar sus dedos por el pelo corto en la nuca de él, provocando un escalofrío y un gemido bajo de su lobo.

Cuando Peter tiene el control y domina el beso y se complace sin piedad, Derek engatusa y se burla de su boca salvajemente con pequeños pellizcos y delicadas lamidas hasta que sus labios están húmedos y hormiguean, separándose impotentemente para permitirle a Derek deslizar su lengua y acariciar sobre el suyo, probándolo profundamente. Derek lentamente se retira a regañadientes, capturando el labio inferior de Stiles entre sus dientes y tirando suavemente antes de soltarlo y Stiles se queda jadeando y temblando entre los dos Hales.

—¿Así es como será siempre? —Stiles dice con placer. —¿Vas a besarme hasta dejarme estúpido?

—Sí, —dicen Peter y Derek prácticamente al mismo tiempo, con una seriedad tranquila que envía un temblor en el cuerpo de Stiles ante la promesa.

—Increíble.

Stiles asiente con aprobación, parpadeando para alejar la neblina inducida por el beso y ver claramente a los dos lobos ante él parcialmente moviéndose bajo los efectos obvios de la excitación. El cuello y la cara de Derek están rojos mientras respira superficialmente a través de su boca abierta, sus manos con garras se abren y se cierran, una y otra vez. Las fosas nasales de Peter están ardiendo con cada respiración agitada y sus ojos brillan de calor, las pupilas son grandes y abiertas. Ambos están obsesionados con sus pantalones deportivos y Stiles solo puede tragar pesadamente porque... el día.

—Lento. —Él se asfixia, su propia polla se mueve tan mal que está bastante seguro de que parece que ha llenado un jerbo vivo o algo así en la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

—Vamos lento ¿no? —Si es honesto consigo mismo, puede admitir que está asustado y cachondo y tan fuera de sí que siente que ha sido arrojado al fondo del pozo y que no puede tocar el fondo. Está tan agotado, tanto física como emocionalmente, que no cree que pueda o deba tomar ninguna decisión sobre su cuerpo en este momento que pueda o no lamentar más tarde y eso no lo hace madurar y cagar.

—Mientras lo necesitemos, Stiles. —La piel de Derek se ruboriza cuando su turno se aleja, hay una seriedad en su expresión que tranquiliza a Stiles. —No es solo un gancho o una picazón para rascar, se siente como más... como podría ser mucho más y yo... queremos darnos una oportunidad.

—Piénsalo como un cortejo. —Peter asiente con la cabeza. —Al igual que esto para empezar, abrazos y besos, simplemente estar juntos. Tal vez algunas fechas con nosotros tres y tal vez algunos solo uno a uno. Lo que sea que se sienta bien para todos nosotros.

—Es como la película de Navy Seal que realmente te gusta, nadie se queda atrás. —Stiles se sorprende de que Derek recuerde haberlo visto con él e Isaac una noche, antes de que el otro se convirtiera en el más robusto de los mejores ladrones, cuando incluso los lobos colapsaron con agotamiento después de buscar a través de una gran sección extensa de almacenes por Erica y Boyd durante el día. La cara de Derek es casi sombría con determinación mientras se acerca al lado de Peter. —Lo hice una vez, nunca más. Solo cuando estemos todos listos avanzaremos juntos.

Stiles escucha y siente que parte de la preocupación y la tensión se filtran de su cuerpo al pensar en la logística de todo, en una relación no solo con uno sino con dos hombres lobo. Dos hombres lobo extremadamente calientes.

—Esta no es una relación 'V' ¿verdad?, —Pregunta Stiles vacilante, preocupado de que esté malinterpretando todo por completo. Le leen sobre las relaciones de poliamor y las diversas configuraciones que pueden ser y lo que él siente entre Derek y Peter no se siente como un vínculo platónico con él como pivote central. No es que quisiera que él piense.

La preocupación se extiende a través de los vínculos. —No Stiles, no lo es, —dice Derek con cautela, como si hubiera tirado del pin de una granada viva.

—Entonces, hasta que tenga edad suficiente, serás... . —Stiles se separa, sin saber si realmente quiere saber. No porque esté disgustado o indignado porque hayan encontrado algo entre ellos que no es una norma social, sino que hay algo muy posesivo en la forma en que él considera a Peter y Derek. Algo que fácilmente podría caer en celos imaginando a los dos juntos... haciendo cosas sin él cuando la idea de verlos juntos hace que la punta de su polla se moje.

—No cariño. —Peter lo mira a sabiendas. —No voy a mentir y decir que no hemos hecho algunas cosas, pero eso fue antes de que nos diéramos cuenta de que los dos estábamos mirándolo de la misma manera y viendo lo mismo... cuán perfecto eres, así que decidimos tomar un paso atrás hasta que habláramos contigo.

—Oh... está bien. —Stiles exhala tembloroso mientras un cálido resplandor se extiende por todo su pecho. Nadie ha pensado en él como perfecto, no desde su mamá, siempre ha sido '¿no puedes ser como... ?', 'No puedes... ', 'no serás así'. Que Peter y Derek lo vean y todo lo que él es y que les guste está más allá de cualquier cosa que alguna vez hubiera pensado que podría sucederle a él en lo que respecta a las relaciones. No está seguro de poder creerlo.

—En las manadas de cerradas no es raro que se formen emparejamientos entre hermanos o parientes cercanos. Hubo momentos en el pasado en los que no era seguro atraer a forasteros, humanos, a una manada, y los lobos son criaturas táctiles, Stiles. Anhelamos el contacto y la intimidad, tenemos hambre de un compañero o compañeros, por lo que es muy fácil que los vínculos de la manada y / o los vínculos familiares a veces se convierten en algo más. Lo aceptamos, lo que no es aceptable es cuando se hace por la fuerza o bajo la edad de consentimiento para una o ambas partes, —explica Peter.

—¿Qué pasa con los niños nacidos de esos apareamientos?, —Se pregunta Stiles en voz alta, hay una razón práctica por la cual esas relaciones son mal vistas.

—Nuestro ADN de hombre lobo con su curación no permite que se transmitan o transmitan anormalidades o defectos genéticos. Cada niño es perfecto. —Stiles asiente con la cabeza al comprender la explicación de Derek, tiene sentido que sus habilidades inherentes de curación eviten que algo así suceda.

—Así que... ¿tú y Peter son compañeros? —Eso fue algo difícil de entender después de que todo lo que se había perdido, toda la muerte y la desconfianza entre los Hales habían sido tan evidentes. Ciertamente no había habido ninguna señal de que su relación fuera más allá del tío y sobrino de un antagonismo sarcástico. —¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo conoce?

Stiles tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Peter no responde, su expresión congelada y sus ojos sin vida, sin ese familiar brillo malvado. Está tan quieto que Stiles tiene miedo por él, parece que ni siquiera está respirando y se pregunta si así es como se apareció a sus lobos hace no más de un par de horas. No es de extrañar que estuvieran tan asustados.

—Peter. —Stiles dice su nombre con preocupación.

Derek se inclina, apoyando su frente contra la de Peter para que pueda mirar directamente al hermoso azul cristalino de sus ojos humanos. —Está bien Peter, estoy aquí. Siempre estaré aquí, nadie me alejará de ti, nunca más.

Peter jadea en voz alta, como si hubiera nadado desde las profundidades y hubiera irrumpido en la superficie para tomar un aliento largamente esperado. Asintiendo con la cabeza una y otra vez, se agarra a Derek, los dedos se enganchan en la tela de su ropa y Stiles puede oírlos comenzar a romperse. Derek simplemente lo abraza aún más fuerte, lo rodea con los brazos e inclina sumisamente la cabeza hacia un lado para permitir que su garganta sea perfumada. Peter hace un sonido angustiado y comienza a husmear a lo largo de la línea del cuello de Derek agresivamente, chupando en avariciosas bocanadas de aire.

A través de los lazos hay dolor, un dolor emocional tan profundo e indefinible que Stiles tiene que jadear a través de su boca abierta solo para respirar. El dolor es seguido rápidamente por lo que solo puede describir como un alivio tan intenso que las piernas de Stiles amenazan con doblarse rápidamente, seguido de una sensación que lo hace abrir los ojos con asombro. Amor. Así es como se siente el amor en el corazón de otra persona. Es maravilla mezclada con el deseo, la lealtad endulzada por la alegría, la rendición impulsada por la necesidad y el sacrificio que lo vincula todo. Si alguna vez se hubiera preguntado sobre la capacidad de Peter de pensar y sentir más allá de su propio interés, ahora tiene la prueba. Que hay elementos muy similares a cuando la mirada de Peter y Derek está dirigida a él lo deja conmocionado por el potencial.

Derek calma a Peter, abrazándolo fuerte y acariciando su sien antes de deslizar sus labios por un lado de su rostro, susurrándole a su piel: 'Estoy aquí, estoy aquí' una y otra vez. Derek mordisquea la mandíbula de Peter sacando un gemido irregular, antes de reclamar su boca en un beso tan crudo y hambriento que Stiles no puede apartar la mirada. Es lo mejor que ha visto en su vida.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que aflojaran sus labios y los dedos de Stiles temblaran incontrolablemente apretados contra su boca, apenas conteniendo un gemido, mientras trataba de calmarse, se iría de su erección y averiguaría qué diablos acaba de pasar.

Sí, no hay forma de que él lo resuelva solo, así que pregunta. —¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

—Gracias, mi dulce niño. —Peter frota la punta de su nariz hacia adelante y hacia atrás contra la de Derek antes de volverse hacia Stiles.

—Lo único que puedo igualar es un tipo de trastorno de estrés postraumático, me encierra en el pasado. —Un escalofrío pasa a través de Peter, su expresión sombría mientras levanta una ceja a Derek que asiente con la cabeza alentadoramente. Tomando una respiración profunda Peter continúa.

—Cuando volví de la muerte, volví con algunos recuerdos extra. Recuerdos que Talia me había quitado, no todos importan, pero lo suficiente como para que algunos agujeros se llenaran de repente, incluido el más importante. —Derek desliza su mano en la de Peter y la aprieta con fuerza, y los lazos entre ellos inundan de alegría. el lobo. Stiles puede sentir que la tensión en sus hombros se relaja levemente, pero la necesidad de protegerlos, incluso del pasado, se enrosca en su pecho.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Cora te contó cómo Derek y yo estábamos atrapados por Cazadores en el Nemeton durante un par de días?, —Pregunta Peter. Stiles asiente, esa es una extraña conversación enigmática que él no cree que pueda olvidar, con todas las preguntas que planteó en lugar de responder. —Estuvo allí, nosotros, juntos, protegiéndonos y reconfortándonos unos a otros, y me di cuenta de por qué siempre había estado tan interesado en Derek, siempre había encontrado tiempo para abrazarlo... para jugar con él desde el momento en que nació. Por qué ver a Derek y Paige juntos había sido tan destripador. Cuán obsesionado estaba... . —admite Peter, la voz se vuelve gruesa.

—Él es mi compañero. —Los ojos de Peter brillan intensamente mientras miran al hombre a su lado. —Estaba abrumado y lleno de sentimientos e impulsos que parecían innegables, pero Derek tenía solo 15 años y necesitaba ayuda... ayuda de mi Alfa para controlarme. Fui a Talia y le dije lo que creía y al principio ella pareció sorprendida y luego renunció después de que la agotara, pero finalmente aceptó. Su única condición es que esperara hasta que Derek fuera mayor de edad antes de acercarme, lo que era comprensible y estaba desesperado por honrarlo, no para darle ningún motivo para negarnos. Los cachorros hasta su adolescencia no tienen el control completo de sus lobos. Moviéndose inadvertidamente, sus sentidos pueden estar por todas partes y mientras que los lazos de la manada son fácilmente identificables, cualquier diferencia o cambio a uno más allá de lo superficial en medio de una serie de vínculos no están fácil de detectar para un joven. Lo bueno fue que Derek parecía atraído hacia mí tanto como yo hacia él, aunque no sabía por qué.

Stiles toma un aliento tembloroso porque esto no es lo que se espera que escuche.

—Me sorprendió unos días más tarde. —Peter levanta la mano donde está tan entrelazada con la de Derek y besa la parte trasera con tanta delicadeza y reverencia que Stiles se traga sus propios anhelos con dificultad. —Me tomó la memoria y casi me destruye. Me fui, buscando algo que no podía definir, mi lobo y solo sabía que necesitábamos algo que no pudimos encontrar. Durante nueve meses atravesé el país en forma de lobo y había caído en tal desesperación que apenas logré regresar a nuestro territorio, agotado y casi quebrado. Ni siquiera había estado en casa un mes cuando comenzó el incendio.

—Fue solo después de que Peter se fue que sentí que me habían vaciado, vacío de todo. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pensé que era pena para Paige. —Los labios de Derek se retuercen de dolor mientras continúa desde su punto de vista. —No sabía que estaba sufriendo por Peter. Kate vino y me dijo todas las cosas que quería escuchar... ya sabes el resto.

Stiles sabe el resto y desea que Talia estuviera aquí para poder golpearla en la cara. Si la memoria de Peter no hubiera sido alterada, se habría quedado y habría sido su habitual ‘lobo horrible’ y acechó a Derek como lo hizo cuando Paige estaba en la película y no había forma de que hubiera dejado que Kate se saliera con la suya con sus manipulaciones.

—Incluso después del incendio y todos los años de separación, esos sentimientos, esa compulsión de estar cerca uno del otro no se habían ido. Nos hemos convertido en hombres muy diferentes de lo que hubiéramos sido si hubiéramos estado rodeados por nuestra familia. Somos casi extraños y no al mismo tiempo, así que la atracción fue...

Peter levanta una ceja ante la pausa de Derek. —Inesperado. —Él ofrece y esa parece ser la palabra correcta cuando Derek rápidamente asiente con la cabeza.

—Y muy luchado. Peter regresó con este recuerdo que intentó explicarme y no quería escuchar al principio a pesar de que mi lobo estaba aullando por él una vez que lo entendí. Nuestra historia juntos... . —La voz de Derek se rompe e incluso si Stiles no compartía un vínculo con estos hombres, estaba bastante seguro de que sería capaz de captar la tristeza que los embargaba. —Literalmente nos hemos hecho lo peor el uno al otro que alguien posiblemente pueda. —Derek explica con voz áspera.

—Ahora es el momento de hacerlo lo mejor. —Peter dice, levantando la mano de Derek a su boca, inclinándola levemente para exponer la muñeca y rozando suavemente sus labios sobre la tierna piel con venas azules, sacando un bajo retumbar del pecho de Derek. Es tan evocador de cuando Peter ofreció morderle en el estacionamiento esa noche hace tanto tiempo que Stiles se pregunta si malinterpretó exactamente lo que había en la mesa en ese momento. Sin embargo, no cree que haya cometido un error al rechazarlo. No entonces.

Stiles nunca pensó que sería testigo de cuán suaves se vuelven las expresiones de Derek y Peter cuando se miran y justo cuando empieza a sentirse un poco raro y que tal vez se está entrometiendo, se vuelven para mirarlo. Hay una afición que puede ver y sentir a través del vínculo mientras lo miran, un afecto que aumenta constantemente hasta que la palabra simplemente no es suficiente para describirlo correctamente, no es que se atreva a tratar de pensar en uno que sí lo haga: la intimidad de lo tiene enraizado en el piso. No puede moverse, no puede moverse en caso de que la fragilidad del momento se rompa.

—¿Tienes la misma compulsión conmigo?, —Pregunta Stiles tentativamente, sus lobos asintiendo con la cabeza vigorosamente antes de que haya terminado de hacer la pregunta. No está seguro de qué pensar al respecto cuando recuerda la extraña y frenética explicación que Peter dio sobre las tríadas y quads de lobo. ¿Quads? Él no cree que pueda ir allí. Lo que se destaca como una bandera roja gigante es que Peter les había vinculado 'compañeros'. Una triada compañera.

Tragando saliva, Stiles intenta imaginarlo, una relación con Derek y Peter más allá de la de Alpha y su manada. ¿Cómo es posible e incluso él lo quiere? No se puede negar lo que cada parte de su cuerpo y mente le dicen, sí, lo hace. Con esa comprensión, algo se estremece profundamente dentro de él, comenzando a caminar hacia adelante y hacia atrás ansioso por el contacto. Un gemido que se acumula en la parte posterior de su garganta. Una súplica.

Tal vez es experiencia, tal vez son simplemente más valientes que él, pero sorprendentemente nada se desmorona cuando lo atraen en sus brazos, donde es tan cálido y seguro como respuesta. Él no se siente separado de ellos, no se siente como una tercera rueda incómoda. Él es parte de algo, una parte vital e igual de igual que Peter y Derek.

—Quédate con nosotros. —Peter susurra contra el sensible borde de su oreja.

—Por favor. —Derek respira contra la clavícula de Stiles. Acaba de salir tirándole del cuello de la camiseta.

Cuerpos duros, manos suaves, labios cálidos lo rodean, acariciando y acariciando, y Stiles deja que sus ojos se cierren. Se siente tan bien, tan honesto y genuino que no puede negar que lo quiere, quiere intentarlo tanto que duele.

Abriendo sus pesados párpados, Stiles deja que sus propias manos vaguen, pasando sus dedos por el pelo corto en la nuca de sus cuellos. Arañar ligeramente con las uñas, que siente los estremecimientos que pasan a través de sus cuerpos y extremidades cabeza hacia atrás dejando que ellos perfumar la garganta con mayor facilidad, deleitándose en el conocimiento de que los afecta con tanta fuerza. El Lobo Alfa dentro de él ruge alegremente y Stiles reconoce lo que esa parte de él comparte, que nunca le desnudará su garganta tan vulnerable a nadie más.

—Sí. —Stiles gime. —Sí quiero estar contigo.

—Stiles. —Peter dice su nombre con reverencia, mientras que Derek se estremece, aparentemente incapaz de hablar y simplemente presiona su cara más dura en el hueco de la garganta de Stiles, aliento caliente y poco profundo en su piel.

—Con los dos, —agrega Stiles, por si acaso no estaba claro. Los bajos gruñidos de aprobación que recibe esa declaración vibran directamente a través de su cuerpo.

—Sin embargo, esperemos que seamos tentados —susurra Peter, lamiendo y mordisqueando el tenso cordón de la garganta de Stiles.

—Dios... sí. —Derek boquea en su clavícula, chupando con determinación la piel allí. Stiles tiembla incontrolablemente cuando cada terminación nerviosa se prende fuego y se agarra a sus lobos en desesperación, temeroso de que se rompa. Al darse cuenta de que está cerca del borde, Peter tararea calmosamente mientras Derek acaricia suavemente su sien, dejándolo calmarse.

Después de unos minutos retenido y rodeado por sus lobos, Stiles casi puede respirar normalmente otra vez, con su corazón ya no tronando en su pecho y su pene aún hinchado, pero sintiendo que ya no puede moverse, se da cuenta de un rápido aumento sensación de impaciencia y molestia que está más allá del alivio y la satisfacción de Peter y Derek.

—Podéis entrar. —Stiles no se molesta en alzar la voz, no cuando hay un lobo en la puerta. Cora y Lydia abren la puerta tan rápido que casi se caen al baño.

Si hubiera dudas sobre cómo las dos mujeres recibirían esto, se irían casi de inmediato cuando él estuviera rodeado de ellos, fuertemente abrazados y medio deslumbrados por las radiantes sonrisas de aprobación.

—Chico con suerte. —Lydia mueve sus cejas hacia él lascivamente mientras besa su mejilla. —Creo que serán buenos para ti. —Ella agrega después de observar los alegres abrazos de felicitación que Cora está otorgando a su hermano y su tío. Su felicidad transparente es un bálsamo calmante para la fiesta de mierda de la traición y el abandono de Scott. Apartándose a un lado, Stiles se inclina para susurrarle al oído mientras los demás se distraen.

—¿No crees que es extraño? No solo tengo dos novios, sino que son sobrino y tío, —pregunta Stiles, porque tal vez su perspectiva es obvia ya que está seriamente en lujuria y probablemente más con ambos hombres.

—No, siempre me ha parecido que estás más interesado en la persona, independientemente de quiénes sean, que Peter y Derek estén relacionados no tiene importancia en cuanto a lo que sientes por ellos y lo que obtienes de una relación con ellos. —Lydia responde al instante. —Creo que te necesitan a Stiles y no solo estoy hablando de sexo, creo que les das fuerza... Derek para tener más confianza en sus decisiones y no adivinar todo el tiempo y Peter... haciéndole saber que él no está aislado y solo en estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para proteger lo que le importa. Los lazos ciertamente me han dado una perspectiva diferente de ellos teniendo en cuenta nuestra historia. —Stiles hace una mueca de dolor cuando lo piensa, ella no está equivocada, lo peor es que sus dos lobos han intentado matarla en algún momento.

—Hay más para ellos de lo que pensé primero y estoy descubriendo que todos los Hales tienen un gusto increíblemente bueno, —dice con ligereza, difuminando la incomodidad.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti. Cora es asombrosa. —Stiles le rodea amistosamente los brazos con los brazos, mirando sus labios hinchados por el beso rojo. —No sabía que te gustaban las chicas también.

Lydia inclina la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarlo, su mano se estira para sostener la suya donde cuelga sobre su clavícula. —Viste mucho más sobre mí que el resto, pero no todo. —Ella sonríe enigmáticamente y aprieta su mano ligeramente.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, puede ver eso claramente ahora mientras mira hacia donde sus dos lobos se están riendo y hablando con Cora de una manera que nunca había visto antes. Él mira a Lydia que también está mirando a los Hales, aunque su mirada se detiene en Cora. Esto es más de lo que nunca había soñado y de alguna manera él piensa que esto debe ser, que ella siempre fue simplemente su amiga.

*****

Stiles se despierta para encontrarse en la cama de Derek, enredado en una extensión de cuerpos. Su manada, se da cuenta, sintiéndose cálido y cómodo y algo presumido también. Todavía está oscuro, pero no necesita ver para saber que es Derek acurrucado en él por un lado y Peter parcialmente inmovilizándolo por el otro.

Lo último que recuerda claramente es estar devorando un par de cajas de Beef Lo Mein y arroz del Dragón Dorado, dejándolo somnoliento y saciado con sus lobos sentados a cada lado de él en el maltratado sofá, dejándolo apoyarse en ellos.

Él no sabe qué lo ha despertado, solo hay una conciencia de peligro y alarma que está haciendo que se le pongan los pelos de punta a su lobo. Algo no deseado está presionando contra la barrera que había creado en su mente para rodear el edificio, manteniendo su manada segura.

Es sutil. Un suave roce apenas contra su magia, una pequeña prueba, que él piensa que no sería notado por aquellos que no poseen los instintos de un lobo Alfa eternamente vigilante. Es igualmente instintivo que su chispa azote a casi los sintientes por su indignación de ser casi anulados por estos dos intrusos y no se contuvo.

Hay un grito de dolor y un grito distintivo en respuesta y Stiles sonríe contento de que ha hecho su punto y no intentarán nada de nuevo. Al menos por el momento porque Scott es muy terco y Deaton es un idiota.

Al abrir los ojos, se da cuenta de que Lydia y Cora todavía duermen pesadamente sobre sus piernas, pero Peter y Derek lo están observando con brillantes ojos azules, deslumbrantes y espeluznantes en la oscuridad, con los cuerpos tensos y preparados para atacar.

—Creo que voy a tener que matarlos. —Los labios de Peter se encrespan brutalmente.

—No por ti mismo. —Derek gruñe.

—Chicos, no volverán... no esta noche de todos modos. —Stiles calma a sus lobos, frotando sus dedos en una firme caricia sobre la cadera de Derek y acariciando el pelo sedoso de Peter con la otra. —Mis barreras no se romperán.

Peter bufó de decepción mientras Derek retumba con firmeza como un motor de baja aceleración.

—Aunque volverán.

Stiles hace una mueca ante la declaración de Peter antes de olisquear molesto porque no está equivocado.

—No estoy equivocado. —Peter se hace eco de sus pensamientos con tanta precisión que Stiles lo mira con recelo.

—No tú no eres. No quiero lastimarlos...

Derek resopla.

—Bueno, no mucho. —Stiles califica. —No veo cómo podemos permanecer en el mismo territorio sin que alguien se lastime... más.

—Deaton lo sabe ahora de todos modos. —Derek agrega.

—¿Saber qué? —Pregunta Stiles con perplejidad mientras Derek y Peter intercambian una mirada llena de comprensión.

—Cuán poderoso eres, cariño. Has creado barreras sin que te hayan enseñado y solo por la fuerza de tu voluntad, si podemos reconocer eso, entonces Deaton definitivamente lo ha hecho. Creo que una de las primeras cosas que debemos hacer es encontrar la forma de evitar que alguien intente anularlo nuevamente.

—O tratando de quitarte tu poder para sí mismos. —Lydia se estira y bosteza, una agudeza subyacente al tono soñoliento.

Stiles los mira a los dos horrorizados cuando Peter asiente con la cabeza. —¿Seriamente? Crees que Deaton probaría eso.

Cora se mueve y presiona su rostro en el esternón de Lydia con un gruñido de protesta al ser despertada.

—Sí. —Su manada de coros y Stiles levanta su cabeza ligeramente de la almohada del hombro de Derek. Todos lo están mirando y él retrocede.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo harían. —Stiles murmura suavemente. Porque no sería solo Deaton. Deja que se hunda en que sí, es muy probable que Deaton y Scott salgan a la ofensiva y, si eso sucede, mientras que Stiles puede desear que la puta bofetada diga algo de sentido común en ambas cosas, no hay garantías de que alguien no consiga seriamente herido o peor y él no quiere eso. Su 'mierda' acerca de Scott y Deaton se ha ido, pero eso no significa que quiera que Melissa se lastime por las consecuencias.

Lydia ha estado acostada con su muslo apretado contra su espalda, se retuerce y rueda para poder colgar su antebrazo sobre su cadera y cintura, apoyando su barbilla sobre ella mientras habla. Que su cabeza es lo más cerca que una chica ha estado de su polla en la vida real, la caída suelta de sus rizos deslizándose sobre su vientre, cruza sus procesos mentales por un segundo antes de que él la rechace instantánea y fácilmente. El calor de la ingle de Peter contra su cadera y el peso de la mano de Derek sobre su pecho, las yemas de los dedos apenas rozando su pezón bajo su camiseta, son diez veces más excitantes y tiene que concentrarse realmente para no reaccionar a su toque.

—Sé que tienes casi tantos créditos como yo para terminar la escuela que Stiles. Si nos graduamos temprano, podemos salir del área y obtener un poco de espacio para respirar. Sé que estabas pensando en algunas escuelas en la costa este y tengo una entrevista en el MIT.

—Esa es una muy buena idea. Podemos planear lo que vamos a hacer e investigar cómo podemos protegerte a ti y tu magia. Todavía tengo contactos con la manada local en Boston, lo que podría ayudar si es al MIT a donde quieres ir, —concluye Peter, sonriendo con genuina aprobación a Lydia que tentativamente la devuelve con una pequeña. Se pregunta si debería estar nervioso al pensar que los dos están unidos, probablemente él piense que entre ellos podrían dominar fácilmente el mundo.

Dejar Beacon Hills. Lo había pensado, obviamente, con la universidad en el horizonte y más recientemente el masivo festival de mierda sobrenatural en el que se había convertido el lugar y la cantidad de veces que había pensado que estaba a punto de morir, lo cual era una cantidad mucho más allá de contar con todos sus dedos y dedos de los pies, se había hecho una propuesta cada vez más atractiva. La única preocupación que tenía era por los que quedaban, ahora adivina que realmente solo tiene una preocupación y esa es su...

—Tu padre es un buen hombre, Stiles. —La mano de Derek descansa sobre su vientre y comienza a frotar círculos lentos sobre la camiseta con su pulgar cuando Stiles se queda sorprendido de que su lobo haya sido capaz de decirlo fácilmente hacia donde se dirige la dirección de sus pensamientos. —Un buen agente y se ha comprometido con la gente de Beacon Hills. Siempre podemos quedarnos, encontraremos la manera.

Cuanto más piensa en su papá, más se da cuenta de que, en algunos aspectos, es muy similar a un alfa en su papel de Sheriff y sabe que es más que un título para él, es quien es. Los Agentes bajo su mando son como su manada y se preocupa por cada uno de ellos tanto como cualquier lobo, exactamente como Stiles lo hace por las personas que lo rodean en esta cama, su propia manada. Él tiene que respetar eso si espera recibirlo a cambio.

Colocando su mano sobre la de Derek, deja que sus dedos se interpongan entre los de su lobo, deteniendo los suaves movimientos que está haciendo simplemente manteniéndolo cerca. Echando un vistazo alrededor, ve los asentimientos de acuerdo que el resto de la manada hace por sugerencia de Derek. Estas personas, sus compañeros de manada, han pasado por muchas cosas aquí en Beacon Hills y están dispuestos a quedarse por él, y su papá le duele el pecho y se le cierra la garganta, y le toma un momento antes de que pueda hablar.

—Hablaré con papá y veré lo que quiere hacer. Si se queda, me aseguraré de que esté protegido de todas las formas posibles. —Las muchas y variadas formas en que podía hacerlo le cruzaban por la cabeza de todas las investigaciones que había hecho sobre esa situación, siempre había esperado que eventualmente él hubiera ser mágicamente lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo posible. Un hechizo de protección sería un buen comienzo, piensa.

—¿Qué pasa con Cora, sin embargo, ella no habrá terminado con la escuela? Y sobre el territorio... nuestro territorio. —Stiles se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose culpable ante la idea de desarraigarlos a todos, especialmente después de toda su gran charla sobre los territorios con Scott y de reclamarla para la Manada Hale.

—Hola, estoy aquí. Nada de esto, ¿qué hay de Cora? Tenía la intención de rehacer este año de todos modos y eso podría hacerse en cualquier lugar, no solo en Beacon Hills. —Cora se empuja para apoyarse en su codo y frunce el ceño por encima del hombro de Lydia. —Si no es Deaton, será otra persona Stiles que busque tomar lo que es tuyo. No vamos a dejar que eso suceda. Eres manada. Eres nuestro Stiles, nuestro Alfa. Al igual que el territorio es nuestro y siempre lo será.

—Nos lo has devuelto hoy, puedo sentirlo y algún día nosotros... puedo estar listo para regresar, hasta entonces solo quiero que estemos juntos, que nos proteja a nosotros y nada más... sin territorios o ciudades, sin maderas o Nemetons. Solo nosotros. —Derek resopla. —Sé que eso es egoísta, pero... —Su rostro se arruga y se da vuelta. Inmediatamente, Stiles y la manada se acerca tocando y acariciando el rostro y el cabello de Derek, sus brazos, suavemente diciéndole cuánto lo aman y se preocupan por él. Los ojos de Lydia brillan mientras ella consuela al lobo y Stiles traga el nudo en su garganta, puede sentir la culpa y la angustia vertiéndose a través del vínculo de Derek y contrarrestarlo es todo el amor y la aceptación de su manada. Sabiendo que Derek se siente así y aún se quedaría si lo decidiera por su papá, la decisión de repente es mucho más fácil.

Aspirando temblorosamente mientras ve que todas las caras de su manada se vuelven expectantes hacia él, puede sentir su fe en él tanto como él en ellos y eso le da fuerza. La fuerza para hacer lo correcto para su paquete. Todos son tan vulnerables de diferentes maneras y solo quiere protegerlos tanto, es un dolor físico por dentro. No puede ignorar los lazos que se han llenado con un anhelo esperanzador cada vez que se menciona dejar a Beacon Hills, no solo de uno o dos de sus compañeros de equipo, sino de todos, incluso de Peter.

Si necesitan una razón para irse, les puede dar una, para que puedan sanar donde no haya un recuerdo al acecho en cada esquina, que incluso él admite que necesita y mañana les dirá que no necesitan protege su magia. Él no sabe cómo lo sabe, el conocimiento de alguna manera está allí, disponible para él y viendo que todo lo demás que ha hecho instintivamente esta noche ha funcionado, entonces va a confiar en lo que sea que sea. Si bien su chispa puede haber estado en peligro de ser tomada o anulada una vez, la híbrida que tiene de magia y lobo Alfa combinada es invulnerable. Simplemente es demasiado poderoso con cada una de sus fortalezas y ninguna de sus debilidades.

Lo suficientemente poderoso como para permitirle influir en los recuerdos de Deaton y la manada McCall de esta noche, reflexiona, para que puedan regresar fácilmente si así lo desean. Lo que dijo Peter sobre que Talia le robó sus recuerdos resuena poderosamente dentro de él, la mirada en sus ojos... Stiles suspira pesadamente. No hay forma de que él pueda robar los recuerdos de alguien porque la idea de que alguien tome los que tiene de su madre lo hace querer vomitar, y mucho menos recordar la forma en que su enfermedad le había robado tantos de los suyos.

Sin embargo, si los pellizcó un poco, los hizo un poco confusos para que no recordaran los detalles más finos... más importante aún si simplemente no recordaran lo poderoso que era, eso podría funcionar. Fue algo en lo que pensar.

Primero hablará con su manada mañana, al respecto, sobre todo, porque esta noche solo quiere esto. La comodidad de su manada a su alrededor.

—Bueno. Vamos a hacerlo.


	6. Chapter 6

AHORA

Sacudiéndose de la avalancha de recuerdos que la aparición de Scott ha hecho resurgir, Stiles chasquea la lengua con fastidio. Más en sí mismo que en nada, por permitir que lo que su ex hermano dice acerca de él contaminando al todopoderoso "Wolf Mage" para que se meta bajo su piel. La ironía no está perdida en él.

—Sí, bueno, estoy seguro de que si él es tan poderoso como dices, lo superará. —Stiles mira más allá de la ceñuda mirada de desaprobación de Scott hacia las enormes ventanas con vistas a la bahía. Usualmente es relajante, pero ahora... ahora mismo... no, fíjate eso.

—De hecho, puedo garantizarlo. —Él chasquea. ¿Por qué está siendo tan malditamente sensible con un hombre en el que no ha pensado en años? Uno que ha demostrado que no vale la pena un poco de la lealtad que Stiles le prodigó tan ciegamente cuando eran más jóvenes.

El sentido común se reafirma rápidamente o podría tener más que ver con el hecho de que todavía puede oír la voz de Peter susurrándole al oído esa misma noche hace diez años. Fue después de que el resto de la manada se durmiera uno por uno mientras planeaban su partida de Beacon Hills, seguros de su cercanía y del conocimiento de que habían tomado la decisión correcta al irse.

Stiles había estado acunando a Derek y Peter había sido un gran cucharón de ambos, apretado como un maldito sueño, sus labios rozando el borde de la oreja de Stiles haciéndolo estremecerse - —Casi siento pena por McCall, él te dejó ir no apreciando el tesoro que eres, pero luego recuerdo que eres mío... tú y Derek son míos y nunca me rendiré.

Haciendo caso omiso de los humildes Alfas que se pavonean frente a él como un Chihuahua que busca atención, Stiles mira con determinación a través de la bahía para recuperar la compostura. La niebla de la mañana hace tiempo que se difuminó durante el transcurso del día soleado y la certeza de que volverá hacia la noche es relajante. Así como la certeza de que él tiene el amor y el apoyo de sus compañeros y su manada.

En su línea de visión están los sofás de crema bellamente exuberantes que Lydia había elegido para el área de espera junto a las ventanas. La mezcla de cojines y cojines de color verde mar y coral diseminados sobre ellos sigue siendo un punto doloroso porque jura que cuando lo hizo ir de compras con ella, vieron cuarenta en 20 tiendas diferentes que eran exactamente iguales antes de que Lydia los considerara perfectos. Aunque, tiene que admitir que recogen las pinceladas de esos mismos colores en uno de los primeros intentos de pintura abstracta de Derek colgados en la pared de atrás. Una combinación perfecta.

De repente, se le ocurre que el área de asientos está vacía. No hay nadie que acompañe a Scott, lo que es inusual, muy inusual, particularmente cuando las manadas son alianzas que hablan, incluso los no invitados. Hay cierta etiqueta y diplomacia para este tipo de reuniones. El Alfa generalmente tiene la mano derecha o la izquierda en la asistencia, a veces incluso ambas, dependiendo de la naturaleza de la relación preexistente, si hay alguna, y si se esperan negociaciones particularmente tensas, quizás algunos Betas también. Stiles ha firmado algunos tratados con la sangre aún goteando de sus colmillos y chispas que chamuscan el papel de sus dedos.

—¿Dónde está tu emisario o tu mano derecha?. —Stiles sabe que no hay forma en el infierno de tenga mano izquierda, le resultaría moralmente repugnante hacerlo, mientras que a Stiles le resulta aún más reprensible dejarlo a él y a su manada tan abierta y vulnerable sin uno. Sintiendo debilidad, su lobo se estira y Stiles levanta y flexiona los hombros en sincronía. Un depredador que despierta.

Él honra y adora a sus compañeros por lo que traen a la manada y personalmente a él como su mano izquierda y derecha. Derek es una presencia constante, ayudándolo y aconsejándole con todas las cuestiones prácticas relacionadas con la manada, desde las finanzas generales del día a día hasta el enlace con cada miembro de la mamada con respecto a sus necesidades y requisitos individuales. Incluso ha creado un cronograma para que puedan mantenerse al tanto el uno del otro. Peter constantemente tiene su oreja en alerta, escuchando si hay algún susurro que pueda estar en peligro. A veces puede contrarrestar una amenaza susurrándole y eso terminará bastante rápido, pero a veces requiere una acción directa y Stiles lo respalda donde puede, poniendo sus propias garras ensangrentadas cuando es necesario. Hasta el punto de detenerlo cuando siente que incluso el alma maquiavélica de Peter se está poniendo un poco delgada y lidiando con cualquier 'problema' él mismo, Cora lo ayuda porque es una cosita viciosa de corazón.

—Isaac... . —Los labios de Scott se tuercen torpemente por un breve momento y Stiles obtiene un olor a algo agrio. —Umm... es que Liam tiene una entrevista para un puesto de residencia que no puede perderse y Deaton comenzó a sentirse un poco enfermo cuando llegamos aquí por lo que está afuera tomando un poco de aire fresco—.

La preocupación arruga la frente de Scott. —Tal vez debería ir a ver cómo está, no es como si tuviera una cita de la que preocuparme. El Mago ni siquiera está aquí en este momento.

Stiles no sabe qué pensar sobre el pequeño tropiezo de Scott con los nombres, porque ¿quién diablos es Liam y por qué no es la prioridad de la manada McCall para él? En cuanto a Isaac, es raro que no esté aquí con su Alfa en una reunión supuestamente importante como ésta, no puede imaginar que sus propias manos izquierda y derecha no estén presentes si fuera él.

La presencia de Deaton es lo que más le preocupa. Explica por qué sintió el hormigueo en su piel de otro usuario mágico cercano. No es de extrañar que Deaton caiga enfermo tratando de cruzar la primera línea de defensa desde sus protecciones, porque había dudado de haber cambiado tanto desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero esperaba algo mejor del hombre. Nunca dudó que Deaton fuera particularmente devoto de Scott, que Scott todavía está tan profundamente influenciado por el druida, aunque hace que Stiles se pregunte si tal vez está bajo una esclavitud y prueba suavemente el aura del otro hombre para ver si hay alguna manipulación mágica.

No sabe si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado cuando no encuentra nada más que la leve rimbombancia que había hecho con los recuerdos de Scott esa noche antes de dejar Beacon Hills, porque eso significa que sin ninguna interferencia o coacción mágica Scott confía y escucha a Deaton mucho más de lo que lo hizo consigo mismo. Sin esa necedad, ¿Scott habría reunido todas las pistas sobre la identidad del lobo mago? Le cuesta creer que sea posible, pero podría ser su propia parcialidad y considerando que Scott de alguna manera ha encontrado su ubicación sin saber exactamente a quién busca... bueno, Stiles se pregunta, él necesita saber lo que Scott sabe y cómo, para que pueda decidir qué diablos va a hacer.

—Este Wolf Mage que esperas conocer, ¿cómo supiste de él? ¿Que está aquí?, —Pregunta Stiles a la ligera, porque las precauciones que toma para mantenerse fuera del foco sobrenatural y permanecer en el anonimato son bastante estrictas a instancias de su manada.

Es dulce, pero innecesario teniendo en cuenta que está vinculado a la red de Nemetones de todo el mundo después de purgar a Beacon Hills de una presencia maligna el día en que cambió tan drásticamente.

A medida que su poder y conocimiento han crecido, ha reunido las piezas del rompecabezas de eventos pasados y ha llegado a comprender mucho de lo que sucedió. La mayor sorpresa fue la constatación de que el Nemeton de Beacon Hills es el más joven de todos, el bebé. Quienquiera que lo haya cortado ha obstaculizado su capacidad de atraer a la red a un hilo y todos los demás del mundo no han podido ayudar directamente a sanar de ser envenenados por el espíritu vil que se había visto obligado a contener.

De alguna manera, Stiles había completado inadvertidamente el tercer y último sacrificio necesario para recuperar la fuerza del Nemeton y deshacerse de esa malvada presencia. Derek había terminado con el sufrimiento de Paige en el sótano, Peter había terminado lo que quedaba del Darach allí cuando todavía era un muñón, que Stiles había descubierto solo después del hecho, y en las siguientes 48 horas Stiles había matado a un gran malvado. Deucalion. Todavía no sabe si significa algo que fue con sus compañeros que lo completaron, pero no subestima el destino o el poder de 3, ya sea por sí mismos es poderoso, juntos... todas las apuestas están cerradas. La gratitud combinada de los Nemetones significa que todos se unen a su llamado en un nivel casi bíblico de acierto.

Aún así, sigue los protocolos de seguridad de la manada porque no quiere que se preocupen y ayuda a tranquilizarlos, sobre todo después de un par de llamadas cerradas en los primeros días de la manada, cuando todavía estaba aprendiendo qué podía hacer. Que eran tan hipervigilantes acerca de la seguridad de los demás era comprensible teniendo en cuenta las pérdidas que todos habían sufrido. Él no pensó que fuera algo que alguna vez se iría. Lo que significa que todavía puede esperar que Peter y Derek le den una palmada en el culo por no haber visto a Scott antes de salir de la caja de seguridad y tampoco por el buen camino.

Con toda la investigación que han hecho, ha aprendido mucho sobre sus habilidades. El descubrimiento más fascinante es que puede sentir a otros usuarios de magia en todo el mundo y quedó bastante decepcionado cuando el resto de su manada se rehusó a llamarlo Profesor X incluso cuando entró en una explicación detallada sobre Cerebro y rastreo de mutantes. Incluso puede sentir el destello de la magia que cobra vida cuando nacen nuevos usuarios, lo que le da escalofríos cuando sucede. La mayoría es lo que él llamaría bajo nivel, aunque en términos realistas lo que podrían hacer, asustaría a la persona no mágica promedio.

Solo hay una pareja que estaría lo suficientemente cerca de él, una en lo alto de las montañas del Tíbet que es tan fría y suave que Stiles se siente frenético y maníaco en comparación, a pesar de que su padre le asegura que esto es lo más calmo que ha estado y otro en Gran Bretaña o Gales para ser exactos, que se siente muy, muy viejo con un aura de ‘no molestar’ muy clara sobre él y se pregunta para qué o para quién se levantaría. Si Deaton se hubiera vuelto loco con respecto a lo que potencialmente podría hacer... bueno, la realidad le dejaría boquiabierto.

—Deaton recibió información de un alto en el círculo de los Druidas de que el Wolf Mage había movido su manada a la costa oeste. Hace poco descubrimos que, donde sea que vaya el Wolf Magd, las corrientes telúricas se abren de par en par y fluyen más rápido... cosas suceden. —Scott se rasca la barbilla.

—¿Cosas? —Pregunta Stiles desconcertado.

—Sí. Aves que migran fuera de temporada, nieves que se derriten temprano, grupos de animales más grandes de lo habitual que aparecen en un lugar, mareas cambiantes, flores que florecen en los parques durante la noche, ese tipo de cosas. Una vez que supiéramos qué buscar, podríamos reducirlo y tener suerte de que él esté aquí, tan cerca de Beacon Hills —.

—Eso podría ser el calentamiento global y el cambio climático trabajando.

Que Scott, de todas las personas, le está mirando fijamente y dice —realmente, eso es con lo que te estás metiendo— es una amarga píldora irónica, pero la alternativa...

Stiles se sorprende al descubrir que lo cree. Pensando en todas las veces que viajó por el país y en el extranjero y descubrió que las corrientes se movían con lentitud cuando llegó a un lugar nuevo, nunca se le ocurrió que cuanto más tiempo esté allí, más rápido y energizado se vuelven y qué impacto podría tener en el área circundante. ¿Cómo no lo supo? Pensar que él, sin saberlo, ha estado dejando rastros como los que podría haber tenido y que los ha llevado directamente a ellos, es inquietante.

Dios... solo hoy en el desayuno de la manada estaban viendo un noticiario matutino sobre la afluencia de ballenas más grande de lo habitual en la zona por tercer año consecutivo y recuerda haber pensado que era tan genial como él felizmente bebió su café - esa buena mierda de Sumatra, porque Lydia y Peter se niegan a beber otra cosa. ¿Es ese influjo por él? Frunciendo los labios, Stiles exhala una larga bocanada de aire. Es parte de lo que le encanta de vivir y trabajar tan cerca de la bahía, mirando a las ballenas mientras migran, deslizándose por la agua y buceando profundamente antes de romper la superficie espectacularmente.

—Este edificio es como el banco en casa. —El énfasis de Scott en —banco— rompe la línea de pensamiento de Stiles. Como si Stiles hubiera olvidado el lugar donde habían encontrado a Boyd y Cora y lo peor de todo el cuerpo de Erica. —Ha sido construido sobre una de las corrientes—.

Sí lo tenía. Stiles había elegido la parcela de tierra exactamente por esa razón: las protecciones o barreras que colocaba en el edificio y sus ocupantes se multiplicarían por cien, lo que él y la manada acordaron valía cualquier cantidad de dinero por la gran ventaja que proporcionaba. Por esa razón y también que la corriente corría en línea recta hacia su propiedad privada en lo alto de un acantilado, lo que permitía tener un portal instalado por Stiles, lo que significaba un viaje de 2 segundos y no de cincuenta minutos entre hogar y el distrito comercial de la bahía.

—¿Ahora qué estás haciendo aquí?, —Exige Scott, levantándose con importancia propia, entrecerrando los ojos con curiosidad y sospecha.

—Trabajo aquí. —Stiles responde después de un momento, apenas reprimiendo el impulso de arrancar la condescendencia de la piel de Scott. Respirando constantemente por la nariz, puede sentirse tranquilo. No es mentira, así que no hay interrupción en el latido de su corazón y puede ver cómo se relaja el surco de tensión entre las cejas de Scott. Además de las salas formales en el sótano que prefieren usar cuando se reúnen con personas de afuera, hay cuatro negocios dentro del edificio. Está claro que Scott no se da cuenta de que todos son poseídos y manejados por su manada a través de una complicada serie de fideicomisos para ocultar su propiedad. Stiles no lo entiende del todo, pero tiene fe en que Derek y Cora saben lo que hacen.

La compañía de Peter, Meditati Architecture, comparte un piso con Spirit Design, la empresa de diseño de interiores de Lydia, ya que a menudo trabajan juntos en proyectos. Su visión y gusto sorprendentemente se alinea con frecuencia y su reputación de innovación y uso del espacio les ha ganado contratos de todo el país y el interés de clientes extranjeros. Lydia todavía tiene una pizarra blanca en su oficina que tiene su progreso para uno de los problemas matemáticos del milenio y en una vitrina especial su medalla Fields se exhibe con orgullo.

El estudio de arte de Derek está en el ático con una gran área al aire libre para que pueda trabajar con luz natural y emplea un conservador para manejar su galería, que está a un lado del área de recepción y espera de su edificio y tiene su propio entrada de la calle. Muestra y vende su propio trabajo y algunos otros artistas locales y la Galería Two Socks se ha forjado una reputación en el mundo del arte por exhibir piezas innovadoras e imaginativas y por representar a los artistas más interesantes y creativos que trabajan actualmente.

Stiles adora las noches de apertura de la galería por mostrar las nuevas obras de Derek en particular. Para ocultar su deliciosa timidez frente a los críticos necesarios y los queridos de la sociedad que asisten, a menudo adulando si no sobre su talento y su buena apariencia, su hermoso compañero se pone muy ceñuda con un nivel activo de defcon 1. A menudo se pone tan nervioso que Stiles y Peter se turnan arrastrándolo a un lugar privado para poder descargar la tensión en sus traseros y la “noche de apertura” adquiere un significado completamente nuevo.

Cora tiene algunas oficinas privadas donde, como a ella le gusta llamarlo, incursiona en el mercado bursátil en nombre de la manada en general y para el plan 401k de sus empleados. Su interés se avivó cuando revisó algunos de los viejos textos comerciales de Derek de sus días en NYU, y decidió que Harvard haría su MBA. Stiles piensa que ella es tan buena rastreando inversiones rentables porque tiene el mismo respeto vicioso por ella que cuando busca presas como lobo. Hasta ahora, sus —juegos— han mejorado el valor neto de la manada al equivalente de un país pequeño y sus empleados podrán jubilarse más que cómodamente.

Stiles apunta hacia sus propias oficinas y laboratorio forense privado, Red String Consultants. Está aquí, en la planta baja, lo que molesta a la mierda a sus compañeros desde un punto de vista puramente defensivo. Les ha tomado mucho tiempo llegar, el miedo a perder a otra persona es una constante, pero ambos admiten que Stiles ha demostrado que es tan letal como cualquier lobo y más. Si bien su magia está fuera de los gráficos de todos modos, cuando puede sentir el tumulto de la corriente directamente debajo de sus pies se convierte en algo totalmente distinto: se siente como si pudiera partir el mundo en dos.

La buena reputación que comenzó a construir con su trabajo como consultor privado para la aplicación de la ley local y estatal está siendo reconocida por la cantidad de solicitudes para revisar archivos de casos y evidencia que está empezando a recibir de jurisdicciones de todo el país. Es muy satisfactorio teniendo en cuenta su edad y él sabe que le debe a su papá por comenzar a rodar la pelota y hacer correr la voz sobre sus avances en un par de casos estancados. Si bien tiene todos los avances tecnológicos y científicos en su campo actualmente disponibles, todavía usa las tablas y las cuerdas para seguir las pistas y ayudarlo a resolver las cosas.

Scott frunce el ceño profundamente por un instante antes de relajarse y hay algo en sus ojos que le dice a Stiles que reconoce el significado detrás del nombre de su negocio.

—Bien por ti hombre, creo recordar que mamá dijo algo acerca de que tu negocio comenzara, pero realmente no estaba prestando atención. —El ancho y la facilidad de la sonrisa de Scott casi hiere, recordándole a Stiles lo cerca que solían ser, pero él se encoge de hombros porque la despedida casual de Scott es tan familiar.

Esa sonrisa se desliza y la cara de Scott se arquea torpemente a una expresión más estoica que es vagamente divertida. Es como si de repente se le recordara que realmente lo desaprueba y necesita reforzar eso. El silencio se extiende entre ellos por un momento y es tan incómodo que Stiles estaría realmente agradecido por algo para romperlo. Cualquier cosa en realidad.

El ascensor detrás de él suena cuando llega y sus puertas comienzan a abrirse. Suspirando de alivio, está a punto de volver la cabeza para ver quién es cuando Scott cambia. Piel, colmillos y garras a la vista mientras se lanza para atacar y Stiles no piensa, simplemente reacciona.

Interceptar a Scott es sorprendentemente demasiado fácil. Scott al menos debería estar haciéndolo muy difícil, pero en cambio casi se siente como un matón del patio de la escuela atormentando al pequeño y débil niño mientras sostiene al otro Alfa en su lugar simplemente apoyando su palma en la frente del otro lobo, mirándolo frenéticamente atacar salvajemente en el espacio que proporciona el largo alcance de Stiles. Su técnica de golpeteo es simplemente espantosa o más bien la falta de una y Stiles aprecia aún más el entrenamiento que ha hecho con su mamada para mejorar sus habilidades de lucha, porque si se hubiera visto así mientras se enfrentaba a la manada Del Rey, seguro que probablemente todavía habría ganado, pero solo porque el Alfa de Del Rey se hubiera reído demasiado para luchar.

Ni siquiera puede comenzar a imaginar lo ridículo que parece, pero tiene que terminar. Ahora. Stiles sin esfuerzo logra que Scott retroceda empujando su cabeza y mientras trata de recuperar el equilibrio, Stiles lo golpea directamente entre los ojos con el índice y el pulgar y una astilla de intención. Scott se congela, sus ojos se mueven violentamente cuando se da cuenta de que no puede hablar, no se puede mover.

Con un pensamiento, Stiles inicia el encantamiento de evacuación del edificio porque podría ser un desastre y no algo que él desearía que nadie que no empaca o empacaba junto a él no lo atestigüe. Todo el personal dentro del edificio, aparte de Marcie, es automáticamente evacuado de las instalaciones con un hechizo que les da un claro recuerdo de un apagón importante en el edificio y se les da el resto del día libre. Esta es solo la segunda vez que tienen que usarla, la primera vez fue cuando las negociaciones para una tregua entre una tropa de spriggans y un clan de duendes de la región de Muir Woods se convirtieron en un concurso de meadas. Literalmente, y esos spriggans tenían grandes vejigas.

Deaton se tropieza con él, sudando y con cara pálida. Peter roza el hombro de Stiles en saludo mientras empuja al druida para que se pare al lado de Scott.

—Bien cariño, ¿no es esto una sorpresa?, veo que tenemos compañía, lo que explica por qué encontré esto acechando cerca de la entrada del estacionamiento. —Los ojos de Peter brillan azules y si la situación no era la que era, Stiles encontraría el contraste extremadamente seductor, su despiadado lobo con sus atavíos civilizados de un azul oscuro que bordea el traje negro de Savile Row con una corbata de seda gris plateada y una impecable camisa blanca.

Peter se viste para matar, pero Stiles realmente espera que no tenga que hacerlo porque, aparte del hecho de que la sangre es simplemente una perra para quitarse la seda, le gustaría verlo de nuevo en este atuendo en un entorno más agradable, preferiblemente en la oficina de Peter mientras trabaja y Stiles puede chupar su gruesa polla debajo de su escritorio. Stiles se humedece los labios, su boca se hace agua, y mueve sus caderas ligeramente para tratar de aflojar sus pantalones significativamente más apretados y le gana una sonrisa de complicidad de su lobo.

—Sí, lo sé, podría sentirlo ahí afuera. —Los ojos de Deaton se amplían ligeramente ante su comentario antes de que recupere rápidamente su expresión normalmente insulsa.

—¿La reunión fue bien?, —Pregunta Stiles, el negocio de manada tiene prioridad sobre los visitantes que prefiere evitar.

—Por supuesto cariño. —Takeda firmó en la línea punteada después de una presentación perfectamente lanzada de la tuya en verdad. —Peter se inclina ligeramente desde la cintura, entrega su corazón. —Podría significar un viaje a Japón en algún momento, pero no iré hasta después...

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, dejando que su pareja sienta su orgullo y amor a través de su vínculo. —Felicidades, definitivamente celebraremos más tarde.

Los ojos de Peter se suavizan cuando Stiles tira de su manga y lo acerca para abrazarlo, acariciando sus mejillas y despreocupado por el ruido extraño que hace Scott.

Suspirando porque realmente ha terminado con todo esto, libera a Scott de su postura congelada, rápidamente cubre uno de los brazos de Deaton sobre su hombro para apoyar al hombre mayor que se tambalea inseguro.

—¿Qué le has hecho a él? —Scott gruñe a Peter, sus ojos brillan de rojo.

—Nada. Si hubiera venido aquí de buena fe y sin malas intenciones, estaría bien. Él no estaría sufriendo de enfermedad por las protecciones. —Stiles muerde, porque como de costumbre, Scott ha elegido a Peter como el villano.

—No quise decir... . —La boca de Scott se abre de manera bastante poco atractiva por un momento antes de cerrarla rápidamente. —¿Protecciones? Deaton dice que solo un usuario de magia fuerte puede construir protecciones.

—Sí, Scott, por una vez te ha dicho la verdad. Mis protecciones. Las que tengo en el lugar para descubrir aquellos que quieren dañar mi manada.

—Tienes que dejar de engañarte Stiles, eres una chispa y eso es todo. En cuanto a una manada…— Scott mueve la mirada hacia Peter y resopla. —No tienes una mamada. —Scott refuta a quemarropa. —Solo un perro psicópata vicioso que debería haber sido sacrificado hace mucho tiempo.

Stiles ruge con absoluta indignación, encontrándose cerca del borde de perder el control, lo que solo había hecho una vez antes con consecuencias tan extremas que una ciudad estadounidense nunca volvería a ser la misma. Los cambios físicos de su lobo estallaron en él con una furiosa ráfaga, colmillos y garras emergiendo tan rápido que el cobre permanece en su lengua y manchas rojas manchan las puntas de sus uñas. Es solo la pura diversión que siente llegar a través de su vínculo con Peter lo que le impide estallar con furia y es capaz de controlar a su lobo, sintiendo el dolor en sus encías mientras sus colmillos se retraen forzadamente.

Peter levanta una ceja con desdén hacia Scott y sonríe mientras dice —Guau.

Scott gruñe salvajemente en respuesta a la burla que se mueve amenazadoramente hacia Peter, antes de arañar a Deaton mientras comienza a volcarse. Su clara incredulidad ante lo que está viendo tira en las comisuras de la boca de Stiles en una sonrisa aguda.

—Puedo ver que no sabes de qué demonios estoy hablando, bueno déjame ayudarte con eso.

Con un tirón menos que suave, Stiles desenreda los hilos en el delicado velo de ocultación que había usado para ocultar el recuerdo de su poder del Verdadero Alfa y su Emisario hace tantos años. Recordaban la discusión y el rechazo de Stiles por parte de Scott, pero no mucho más allá de eso, por lo que realmente creían que Stiles no poseía nada más que las chispas más insignificantes y que matar a Deucalion era más por suerte que por magia.

—Stiles... . —Scott sacude su cabeza violentamente, su rostro pálido, el rojo desapareciendo de sus ojos. —¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Deaton simplemente parece que va a vomitar y Stiles retrocede subrepticiamente, por las dudas.

El segundo ascensor suena al llegar al vestíbulo y, cuando lo hace, Derek irrumpe en la puerta de salida de emergencia de la escalera, al otro lado del piso de recepción, rugiendo furiosamente mientras sale corriendo sin titubear, la puerta oscilando salvajemente tras él. El segundo de Stiles está en pleno turno de lobo, lo que ahora da como resultado que Derek alcance un masivo 6'8 con el mismo físico, superando tanto a Stiles como a Peter cuando cambia de manera similar.

Después de repasar algunas de las viejas historias familiares, Peter teorizó que el desarrollo espontáneo de Derek se convirtió en lo que muchos protectores reconocían como el mejor defensor. No de territorios o tierras, sin embargo, sino simplemente de la guarida de la manada y los mismos miembros de la manada. Fuertes y poderosos sin las pulsiones e instintos de un Alfa, son una verdadera rareza. Estos 'Beta berserkers' se perderían ante la abrumadora necesidad de proteger el núcleo de la mamada.

Las costuras de los jeans y la parte de arriba blanca de Derek se estiran hasta el punto de ruptura con su aumento de tamaño y musculatura, el espeso pelo negro cubre sus brazos, hombros y pecho. Su nariz, boca y mandíbula se han alargado a una apariencia más similar a un hocico y sus colmillos son notablemente más largos y más agudos que su cambio Beta regular. Justo en este momento, con sus ojos azules brillantes, se ve tan feroz y que no se sorprende al escuchar a Scott tragar audiblemente. Sin embargo, a los ojos de Stiles, su compañero es simplemente adorable con la pintura blanca que cubre sus garras y esa mancha sobre su mejilla.

Stiles se levanta de sus pies cuando Derek acaricia y olfatea su garganta por cualquier lesión o daño hecho y Stiles aprovecha la oportunidad para besar la punta del hocico de Derek donde hay otra mancha de pintura seca, Derek gime aliviado antes de comenzar el mismo proceso con Peter. Una vez que está satisfecho y ha puesto a Peter de pie, con el pecho agitado, sus ojos se mueven de un lado a otro entre Scott y Deaton como si luchara por decidir cuál romper primero.

La cara de Scott es una imagen de la cercanía y el afecto evidente que tienen el uno por el otro: la curiosidad, la incredulidad y la guerra de disgusto tienen prioridad. Los ojos de Scott se entrecerraron al ver el par de cicatrices de mordiscos a cada lado del cuello de Derek y al instante dirigió su atención hacia la garganta de Stiles. Con los dedos crispados instintivamente, casi levanta una mano protectora hacia su cuello para tocar la suya, pero se las arregla para sofocar la acción, recordando que el cuello de la camisa abrochado los oculta igual que la camisa y corbata de Peter.

Al menos, Scott no ignora lo que significa para un lobo portar una marca de mordedura permanente en su cuerpo. Stiles apenas puede contener la aljaba, el recuerdo de sus compañeros marcándole mientras los trae, uno a cada lado abarrotándolo de cerca, el dolor tan insoportable que trascendió a un placer tan exquisito que lloró de pura alegría. Ese estremecimiento es rápidamente seguido por otro cuando recuerda hundir sus propios colmillos en los cuellos de cada uno de sus compañeros a cambio. La posesividad pura que la acción había provocado en él había sido impactante solo comparable y tal vez superada por el deseo de proteger a sus compañeros.

—Lydia. —Peter se mueve a su lado mientras ella sale del ascensor con Cora apoyándola, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. —No deberías estar aquí abajo— Él levanta una mano cuando sus ojos se estrechan peligrosamente y ella toma aliento para hablar. —No hasta que nos aseguremos de que sea seguro para nuestro Emisario, nada más.

La furiosa arruga en su frente se suaviza, apaciguada. Sus manos acarician su vientre bien redondeado y cuando ve la expresión suave de Peter mientras mira, ella arrastra su mano hacia la barriga y la forma donde descansa su bebé y Stiles se vuelve pegajosa ante la mirada profundamente contenida en los ojos de su lobo. Cora besa la mejilla de Lydia, aspira su aroma y suspira felizmente.

Enderezándose, la expresión de Lydia se endurece cuando mira hacia donde se encuentran Scott y Deaton, Cora y Peter la flanquean protectoramente. Derek entre ellos y el resto de la manada, Marcie detrás de Scott y Deaton con una escopeta automática cargada con Acónito, se entrenaba inquebrantablemente con su antiguo mejor amigo. Stiles mentalmente hace una nota para hablar con sus compañeros de manada acerca de darle un aumento a Marcie porque ella es increíble, pero no esperaría menos de un ex Agente del departamento de su padre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sin haber sido invitado?, —Pregunta Lydia, con el mismo escalofrío en su tono de voz que aterroriza a los clientes que se atreven a cuestionar sus diseños o Dios no quiera pedir cambios o modificaciones.

—Señorita Martin... . —Deaton se sobresalta.

—No tú, él. —Lydia interrumpe bruscamente. —Y es la Sra. Martin-Hale, muchas gracias. —Lydia mueve los dedos en el aire para que todos puedan ver el brillo destellante de platino y diamantes en su dedo anular. Cora sonríe orgullosamente a su lado.

—Nosotros... vine a ver al Wolf Mage. —La voz de Scott está llena de confusión mientras mira al grupo reunido a su alrededor, rostros que no ha visto en mucho tiempo. —Una alianza... pensamos... . —Niega con la cabeza otra vez. —No sé lo que pensé.

Scott mira el piso por un largo momento antes de levantar su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Stiles.

—Tú eres el Wolf Mage. —No es una pregunta, es una afirmación y Stiles marca mentalmente un punto en la columna de conteo de Scott como ‘prueba de que puedo ver más allá de mi propio ombligo’.

—Sí. —Stiles deja que el cambio lo atrape y hay una emoción oscura que le baja por la columna vertebral cuando escucha la brusca inspiración de Scott y huele el olor dulce y enfermizo del miedo que florece junto con el olor acre de los celos de Deaton, como el hombre mayor es testigo de los cambios que significan que él es el Wolf Mage. Las garras y los colmillos, las chispas de las yemas de sus dedos y los ojos llenos de galaxias.

—¿Has oído lo que puedo hacer entonces? —El timbre vibrante de su voz es tan profundo y autoritario, que incluso le da escalofríos.

Deaton frunce los labios y exhala un amargo y áspero —Sí.

—Es todo verdad. —Stiles confirma con una inclinación de cabeza. —Puedo despojarte de tu magia... . —Deaton se estremece y Stiles dirige su atención a Scott.—... .puedo volverte humano otra vez.

—¿Puedes? —Scott se chupa el labio inferior, sacándolo entre sus dientes. Hay un breve destello de deseo en sus ojos antes de que desaparezca. —No puedo. Soy lo único que se interpone entre Beacon Hills y lo que sea que esté al acecho. Sabes que no ha habido una violación de nuestras fronteras desde hace casi 7 u 8 años y todo se debe a mi reputación como Alfa Verdadero.

Peter se ríe y Stiles tiene que detenerse y mirar porque nunca escuchó al hombre hacer un sonido como ese antes en su vida, es casi una risita. Su compañero se pone cada vez más fuerte, la risita se convierte en una risa y la risa se convierte en carcajadas que rompen el estómago. Las lágrimas comienzan a rodar por sus hermosos pómulos en su barba cuidadosamente recortada y Stiles tiene que admitir que no puede evitar que sus propios labios se contraigan de forma enloquecida porque maldita sea si Scott no fuera del todo, mortalmente serio.

—Idiotas. —Cora pone los ojos en blanco hacia Scott. Incluso Lydia tiene una sonrisa enigmática digna de que la Mona Lisa retoque sus labios.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? Scott gruñe beligerantemente.

El hombre lobo de Derek desaparece, desconcertantemente bajando 8 pulgadas de alto y cerca de 60 libras casi al instante, y solo mira a Scott con casi simpatía en sus ojos. Stiles quiere arrullarlo, siempre encantado de ver el lado más suave de su lobo que se había escondido detrás del sarcasmo y el pesado diálogo de cejas en Beacon Hills. Lo que parece que fue hace mucho tiempo, Peter le dijo una vez que Derek se parecía mucho a Scott cuando era adolescente y que lo había ignorado casi instantáneamente, ahora que lo conoce tan íntimamente en su corazón y alma que lo cree.

Derek es un buen hombre que el destino y las circunstancias casi han destruido, sobrevivir lo hace mejor que Scott, más tolerante y comprensivo de que a veces solo hay una opción cuando algo amenaza todo lo que amas y tienes que ensuciarte las manos. Es la esperanza y la compasión de Derek lo que equilibra la crueldad suya y la de Peter, y es su amor y sus reconfortantes brazos lo que les impide a ambos deslizarse en la oscuridad cuando han tenido que actuar.

—Scott. No ha habido violaciones de nuestras fronteras. Es la reputación de Stiles y de nuestra manada lo que ha mantenido a Beacon Hills a salvo, —explica Derek.

—Eso no es cierto. Me quedé y te fuiste... todos se fueron. —Hay un gemido amargo en la voz de Scott que sorprende al diablo de Stiles porque ni siquiera parece dirigido específicamente a ellos. —Yo fui el que se quedó, listo para defender a Beacon Hills—.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste por primera vez, que el Wolf Mage era una 'luz brillante de justicia'? —Stiles cita con sus largos dedos dejándolos brillar visiblemente en el aire. —Eso no fue solo figurativamente. —Stiles extrae energía adicional de las corrientes y gime de placer mientras corre por su cuerpo, iluminándolo hasta que cada parte de él resplandece. La excitación pulsa a través de las relaciones de pareja y él sonríe ante el calor que arde en los ojos de sus compañeros ante los sonidos eróticos que reconocen y la mayoría de las veces son la causa directa de ello. Solo los que le sacan son más profundos, más largos, más feroces.

—Sí, parte de esa reputación fue de negociar y formar alianzas no solo para nosotros mismos, ayudamos a muchas otras manadas y aquelarres en todo el país a crear tratados con sus clanes de cazadores locales. No todos ellos tuvieron éxito y lidiamos con lo bueno y lo malo de ambos lados, a veces incluso nos aliamos con los Cazadores, porque créanme que hay algunos Alfas por ahí que son gilipollas de primera clase. No hay muchos grupos que nos reten ahora, principalmente porque he demostrado lo lejos que estoy preparado para proteger mi manada y déjame decirte que no hay nada ni nadie en esta Tierra que pueda detenerme si algo fuera a amenazar a cualquiera de ellos. Arrasaría ciudades y derrumbaría fuego sobre aquellos que incluso se atrevían. Entonces cuando digo que Beacon Hills está fuera de los límites... está fuera de los límites.

El chasquido de la descarga eléctrica de Stiles es fuerte y violento cuando se lanza en estallidos salvajes hacia el pulido piso de concreto levantándolo de sus pies para flotar sobre ellos, con los brazos abiertos y el cuerpo arqueado. Es estimulante, la avalancha de poder a través de cada átomo de su cuerpo.

Las nubes hinchadas blancas fuera de las grandes ventanas se vuelven negras de repente, un frente ondulante de oscuridad que se extiende, llenando los cielos en el horizonte y bloqueando la luz del sol. El relámpago gotea fuerte y rápido, golpeando el suelo una y otra vez. La profunda resonancia del trueno retumba directamente sobre la cabeza sacudiendo todo el edificio y el aroma abrumador del ozono es espeso y maduro en el aire.

Deaton se encoge de hombros y Stiles le rinde homenaje porque es debido a que Scott se mantiene firme, lo cual le parece admirable o realmente, realmente tonto. Él no ha decidido todavía. La reputación que tiene en el mundo sobrenatural como solucionador y negociador está teñida de temor y miedo, más que justificable, reconoce, pero puede ser un dolor en el culo porque se considera un tipo normal, incluso agradable, pero si mantiene su manada a salvo, eso es todo lo que importa al final. Tal vez así es como Scott todavía lo ve, como un hombre normal y se siente seguro con él.

Okey tonto.

Stiles puede ver el trabajo de garganta de Scott mientras lucha por encontrar palabras. Frotándose dos dedos contra su frente, expresión dolorida, Scott finalmente logra raspar. —Entonces... ¿Boston?

Absolutamente, tonto si conoce Boston.

Descendiendo lentamente, un pie delante del otro mientras se acerca desde el aire al suelo para pararse frente al otro hombre, él debate si Scott realmente quiere escuchar la verdad o no. Encogiéndose de hombros, se lo da a él de todos modos.

—Es verdad. —La tormenta afuera se apaga con un último estallido de rayos, antes de que las nubes negras se separen y el sol brille, iluminando el vestíbulo una vez más.

Scott simplemente lo mira y Stiles se pregunta si está sorprendido o no. Si es así, no lo conoce en absoluto y, si no lo está, probablemente haya confirmado todas las cosas terribles de las que Scott lo creyó capaz. Ni siquiera es como si estuviera buscando problemas, lo que podría haber sido el problema, había bajado la guardia después de 3 años en Boston sin un incidente importante hasta que el nigromante novato vino a buscarlo.

Pensar que una rebanada del pastel mágico de Stiles sería muy fácil de tomar en el campus, con una serie de zombis que no merecían que el resto los molestara, un pirata de un solo truco en busca de un impulso de poder, lo había solucionado con extremo prejuicio. Está acostumbrado a criar al bastardo cada vez que se siente de humor para que el hijo de puta sepa exactamente lo doloroso y desorientador que es ser arrastrado de vuelta al mundo de los seres vivos cada vez.

Desafortunadamente, lidiar con él había llamado la atención de la familia de cazadores local en el área que no había creído las publicaciones en los medios sociales de una caminata zombie flash mob con participantes muy realistas e impresionantes efectos especiales en el campus de Harvard. La familia Maverick los había rastreado, y la matriarca decidió secuestrar a Cora y Lydia para que lo arrestaran. Fue la última decisión tonta que tomó.

—Pensé que era una exageración, pero lo hiciste, ¿no? Mataste a todos esos cazadores, arrasaste una cuadra de la ciudad.

—Esa es toda la parte devastadora de las ciudades de mi 'justicia'. —La cara de Scott se ve pillada y Stiles simplemente sabe que está pensando en todos los inocentes que podrían haber sido heridos. Es una píldora amarga de tragar que cree que es realmente capaz de eso, incluso tan furioso como estaba Stiles por la sangre que goteaba del labio partido de Lydia, su ojo negro y la herida de bala en el costado de Cora que parecía horrible y corrupta a causa del acónito, no había perdido el control completo, apenas capaz de aguantar. Aunque, si hubieran sido Peter y Derek, no cree que hubiera podido limitarse a una sola cuadra de la ciudad.

Lo que no se filtró con todos esos informes fue que era tarde en la noche en un vecindario con almacenes más deteriorados que las personas cerca del Patio Naval y cualquier persona inocente que estuviera atrapada en el tsunami imparable de su magia más tarde fue encontrada con vida. Todos ellos acunados protectoramente en las frondosas ramas verdes de los árboles que el mundo ordinario no podía explicar cómo o por qué llegaron a estar allí, en el medio de las habitaciones o los coches o incluso en la acera. Que se habían salvado de lo que en un principio se pensó era un ataque terrorista, hasta que las autoridades decidieron que era una explosión de gas que había destrozado el área, se consideró un milagro.

La red de Nemetons había respondido a su llamada esa noche para salvar mientras desataba su ira.

—Creo que... deberíamos irnos ahora. —Scott murmura y hay algo tan cansado y roto en su expresión que le da a Stiles una pausa... casi. Nunca dejes que se diga que no sabe cuándo presionar el hematoma o el punto dolorido, puede ser lo suficientemente mezquino para eso, no lo niega.

—¿Qué? Te vas, pero pensé que eso era lo que querías Scott, un ajuste perfecto entre el Alfa Verdadero y el Wolf Mage. —El tono agudo y penetrante atrae los ojos de su manada y puede sentir la preocupación que sienten por él a través de él, los lazos y tal vez esté un poco más enojado de lo que quiere admitir ante la actitud de desilusión extrema de Scott en él. El vínculo de Peter está teñido de salvaje diversión y Stiles se vuelve hacia él y le guiña un ojo.

—¿Las alianzas están fuera de la mesa, entonces?

Scott mira hacia otro lado por un momento, cuando gira hacia atrás hay líneas sombrías que marcan ambos lados de su boca.

—Sí. —Dice con un mordisco, instantáneamente enojando a Stiles con el tono casi acusador de que de alguna manera es su culpa por no ser la persona que Scott quiere que sea.

—Todas esas cosas que dijiste sobre el Wolf Mage al principio Scott, ese soy yo, pero también soy Boston y Deucalion. Soy todo lo que quieres y todo lo que temes y desprecio también porque de buena gana ensuciaba las manos de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

Stiles se acerca, con los ojos fijos en Scott que mira hacia otro lado, se vuelve hacia Deaton que se estremece. Con la yema del dedo apenas tocada, traza una línea por el costado de la mejilla del otro hombre y se pone de parte de la magia del druida, apenas sosteniendo una mueca de disgusto. Es agrio y ácido, no lo que normalmente asociaría con un practicante que extrae su poder de la naturaleza. Los ojos de Deaton se abultan cuando siente que su magia se drena lentamente sin que se realice un ritual de anulación, puramente por la voluntad de Stiles.

—Por favor. —Deaton ruega débilmente.

—No vuelvas. —Stiles ordena. —Ambos sabemos que quieres cosas que van más allá de su grado de pago. Sigue presionando y te mostraré exactamente lo que eso significa.

Deaton traga visiblemente y asiente con la cabeza vigorosamente. Stiles mantiene su mano abierta y dentro de ella hay una bola flotante de magia, la magia de Deaton que acaba de sacar del hombre, todavía conectada a él por un hilo delgado para que no destruya su mente. Es un amarillo enfermizo y turbio, con hilos de verde bilioso veteados y Stiles envuelve una capa de confinamiento de su propia magia. Stiles apenas puede soportar tener algo tan corrupto tan cerca y lo empuja hacia el interior del pecho de Deaton, aliviado cuando se va.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Deaton grita, frotando su pecho ferozmente.

—No mucho. Recuperaste tu poder, simplemente no puedes acceder a él. —Stiles decide que va a llamar al Círculo de los Druidas porque Deaton está seriamente enredado y tienen que ordenar su mierda, la atadura que ha puesto en su el poder le impedirá usarlo hasta que Stiles lo libere.

—No puedes... . —Deaton hace una mueca, el sudor comienza a formar perlas en su frente, sus manos se cierran en puños mientras intenta usar su magia una y otra vez y encuentra que no puede. —Maldito bastardo... no puedes hacerme esto. No hay forma de que tengas este tipo de poder, es obsceno.

—Uh huh, sip la vida puede ser una verdadera perra a veces. —Stiles asiente, porque en algunos aspectos Deaton no está equivocado. ¿Cómo diablos terminó aquí con un poder tan increíble en la punta de sus dedos? Es una pregunta que él mismo se hace a menudo junto con cómo se detiene a sí mismo para no volverse tan corrupto que no sería capaz de mirarse a los ojos cuando puede hacer cualquier cosa, tener lo que quiera y la respuesta siempre es la gente que lo rodea. Sus compañeros, su manada y el amor que él tiene por todos ellos.

Está sorprendido de que Scott no haya intervenido mientras ha estado amenazando al hombre mayor y se vuelve para enfrentarse a él solo para descubrir que la atención de su antiguo amigo se centra en Lydia con intensidad desconcertante.

—¿Estás teniendo un bebé? —Scott respira y hay una suave maravilla en su tono que Stiles puede apreciar, es exactamente como se siente cada vez que mira el vientre redondo de Lydia que contiene la próxima generación de su manada. Hace casi 18 meses, Peter comenzó a hablar sobre los niños y los sustitutos, aunque ninguno de ellos sabía realmente cómo sentirse con que otra persona se vincule tan estrechamente con su manada al llevar un bebé, su bebé.

Los lazos que tienen son tan estrechos que no parecía necesario aumentar su manada más allá de lo que es, así que nadie se sorprendió más que Peter cuando Lydia se ofreció a llevar a su hijo y Stiles sabía que se volverían extremadamente cercanos a lo largo de los años, pero las lágrimas que habían brotado en los ojos de su lobo eran una señal segura de lo profundamente conmovido que estaba Peter. Todos se están convirtiendo en padres, incluso su padre se ha declarado abuelo y Jordan se ha decidido por Poppy.

—Sí, Scott, esto no es una pelota de playa llena aquí, sabes. —Los labios de Lydia se curvan en diversión.

—Ally está embarazada también. —Scott revela melancólicamente y los labios de Stiles se abren en una 'O' de sorpresa. No lo había sabido y miró a Lydia que no le miraba fijamente.

—Ya no, —dice Lydia.

—¿Qué? ¿Está bien? ¿Perdió al bebé? —Instantáneamente, el dolor le da líneas a su rostro repentinamente gris. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No no. Ally y yo siempre nos hemos mantenido en contacto. Ella está bien. Todos lo son. —Lydia rápidamente se tranquiliza, antes de detenerse pensativamente. —Tiene ojos como su padre.

—Una mujer. Ella tenía una niña. —El rostro de Scott se ilumina con una alegría tan transparente que lo transforma en el niño que alguna vez fue, el anterior a los hombres lobo, kanimas y manada de alfa. —Apuesto a que es hermosa, ojos azules y rizos como Isaac... La piel perfecta de Ally.

Lydia niega con la cabeza mientras saca su teléfono y toca la pantalla por un momento antes de tenderla hacia él.

—Ojos marrones, Scott. Grandes ojos marrones como su padre y su abuela.

Con una mano temblorosa, Scott toma el teléfono y mira la imagen como si la estuviera quemando en su memoria. Scott tiene los ojos bien abiertos, y niega con la cabeza.

—No no. Ella no puede ser mía Deaton dijo… —Las lágrimas se secan y su rostro se pone tenso y rígido, la mandíbula se cierra mientras gira sobre su Emisario. —Dijiste que el bebé no era mío... que me volvería loco, que como alfa, todos mis instintos animales saldrían y no podría permitir que Ally cargara a la criatura de otra persona—.

Enloquecido, Scott cambia. Dientes crujiendo salvajemente y garras cortando el aire mientras sostiene el teléfono frente a la cara del otro hombre. Deaton desvía la mirada, lo que enfurece aún más a Scott. —Me dijiste que les haría daño a todos... es por eso que los despedí. Joder... Prácticamente me los llevé. Confié en ti.

Stiles y su manada gruñen amenazadoramente a Deaton, quien los mira con preocupación.

—Ningún lobo enfadado haría daño a un cachorro, sea suyo o no... Derek escupe, furioso. —Y lo sabrías.

Deaton le suplica a Scott, su mano en la manga que el hombre más joven sacude. —Tenía que hacerlo Scott. Eran una distracción y tenemos un trabajo importante que hacer, tú y yo. Estarán bien y podremos llegar a ser lo que siempre fuimos destinados a ser.

—¿Y qué es eso? —Pregunta Stiles, enviando un poderoso empujón de la verdad cosechando sus palabras.

—El Alfa perfecto y el Emisario. Pensé que lo tenía con Talia, ella era tan fuerte, tan poderosa. El primer Alfa cambió por completo en casi sesenta años. Pensé que ella era la indicada. Ella respondió tan bien a mi influencia. —Los ojos de Deaton se perdieron en la memoria antes de endurecerse bruscamente. —Pero ella fue un fracaso.

Stiles tiene que dar un feroz tirón a los lazos de su manada que apenas se controlan a sí mismos de atacar al Emisario y hay preguntas que necesitan respuestas. Peter le da una mirada tan oscura que si se tratara de alguien más que su compañero, Stiles no dudaría en sacarlos de una manera completamente sangrienta y sin pensarlo dos veces. La mirada de Derek no parpadea, fija en Deaton, y Stiles puede sentirlo tratando de aislarse de los lazos, pero como su compañero y su Alfa, Stiles los mantiene bien abiertos y exige que contenga al creciente 'Berserker'. Lydia simplemente está furiosa de una manera puramente calculadora que envía escalofríos a través de Stiles. Es posible que Cora sea la más difícil de controlar, sus instintos para proteger a su pareja y al bebé que porta están profundamente indignados y ofendidos por lo que Deaton ha hecho, incluso si es para Scott, el peor Alfa en el mundo 'marca pendiente ya que le gusta referirse a él.

—¿Influencia? —Stiles cuestiona la inflexión que le da el druida. —¿Quieres decir mágicamente?

—Sí, tomó tiempo. Un poco aquí y allá, así que ella no se dio cuenta. Íbamos a hacer grandes cosas juntos, reunir a los diferentes concilios, cazadores, were y druidas, forjar tratados y crear un nuevo orden, pero luego comenzó a ser... recalcitrante y todo por su culpa. —La boca de Deaton se torna en una mueca fea mientras mira ferozmente a Peter y Derek. —Después de todo ese trabajo convenciéndola de que los tomara, iba a devolverle los recuerdos a Peter sobre su pareja, sobre Derek, pensó que ambos estaban sufriendo—.

—Es una abominación para la balanza, una que no debe tolerarse. Entonces se atrevió a amenazarme con despedirme como su Emisario y eso no se podía permitir. Una prueba de que erróneamente puse mi fe en ella como el Alfa correcto para mí para servir. Una vez que corté el Nemeton y debilité su vínculo con la manada Hale, Kate Argent ya se estaba moviendo contra nosotros, pero con mi mano guía ella mantuvo el equilibrio. Ella corrigió ese error, lo limpió con fuego y ceniza de montaña.

Deaton ignora los jadeos conmocionados de la manada, su atención se centra únicamente en Scott, cuya boca se abre con horror.

—Sabía que finalmente te encontraría, alguien especial, y viniste a mí por el incendio. El equilibrio funcionaba perfectamente como siempre y sabía que todo había valido la pena. Solo tú viniste con una chispa, un Emisario potencial, uno que no era digno del honor y que no podía permitirse. Afortunadamente, entendiste esto y escuchaste, apenas necesitaste un empujón para rechazarlo y su falta de respeto vicioso, no como lo hizo Talia con su heredero y su ejecutor constantemente susurrándole al oído.

Deaton se levanta orgulloso. —MI Alfa necesita ser puro en pensamiento y acción, un ejemplo de moral y un instrumento perfecto para mantener el equilibrio y Talia no era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero tú lo eres Scott.

La sonrisa extasiada que le da a Scott es tan inquietante que hace que Stiles se ponga pálido y ni siquiera se lo está dirigiendo. —Las cosas que he tenido que hacer pueden parecer duras, pero fueron necesarias. Era todo para ti. ¿No sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, Scott? ¿No entiendes lo importante que es nuestra misión? Tú eres el Alfa Verdadero y yo soy tu emisario.

Stiles puede verlo, puede ver el momento en que el sentido de sí mismo de Scott se rompe en un millón de pedazos, el dolor y la devastación se dejan tras la locura de Deaton y se estremece, sabiendo cómo se siente ser traicionado por alguien en quien confías. Su lado más vengativo obtiene una considerable satisfacción al presenciarlo y tiene que dejarlo de lado para poder concentrarse en su manada y en el impacto lo que Deaton reveló tuvo sobre ellos.

Peter se lanza contra el druida y lo levanta fácilmente por el aire con su garganta, sus pies patalean mientras cuelga, ahogándose.

—Ella confió en ti y tú la traicionaste... nos traicionó a todos. —Peter sacude a Deaton con tanta fuerza, sus dientes hacen clic incontrolablemente mientras su cabeza se tambalea peligrosamente de un lado a otro. Derek y Cora se han transformado completamente en sus lobos y aterrorizan al hombre arañándolo y mordiéndole los muslos y el torso hasta que los pantalones y la camisa se rompen y la sangre salpica en el pulido piso de concreto.

Deaton chilla mientras Cora respira en la parte delantera de sus calzoncillos expuestos, sus labios curvados hacia atrás revelando dientes blancos y afilados a solo una pulgada de hacerle un eunuco. Girando y gruñendo, gira la cabeza para darle a Stiles una sonrisa traviesa, su lengua colgando de un lado de su hocico gris mientras el druida se estremece y trata de escapar.

—No me digas que pare. —Peter le gruñe cuando Stiles coloca una mano gentil sobre su brazo y Stiles niega con la cabeza.

—No haría eso. Deaton prácticamente confesó haber ayudado a Kate a destruir a tu familia y mucho menos interferir en tu vínculo de pareja con Derek. Se merece todo lo que tiene. —Stiles se encuentra con los ojos de todos los lobos Hale, uno después del otro antes de regresar a su ejecutor. —Lo que no se merece es una muerte rápida, no dejes que sea otro Blake.

La mano de Peter se aprieta involuntariamente en la garganta de Deaton, los blancos de los ojos del druida comienzan a ponerse rojos cuando los pequeños vasos sanguíneos comienzan a brotar de ser estrangulados, antes de que afloje su agarre. —¿Que estabas pensando? Despojándolo de su magia... su memoria... su mente.

—Nada de eso. —Stiles puede sentir el dolor y la indignación de su manada a través de los lazos y es casi suficiente para hacerlo caer de rodillas. Al tragar se las arregla para continuar frente a las emociones intensas que corren a través de él, de ellos y de los suyos, porque esto está realmente más allá de la jodienda. —Hay alguien más que Deaton casi destruye con su ambición y su locura.

—¿Quién?, —Pregunta Lydia en voz baja.

—Más bien, debería decir 'algo’.


	7. Chapter 7

AHORA

Stiles deja que su mente roce los zarcillos que aún permanecen allí desde su conexión anterior con el Nemeton y no hay duda de que se entiende por lo menos los conceptos básicos de lo que se ha dicho y revelado. Hay un hambre voraz entrelazada con la determinación y el poder implacables que recorren su conciencia y no está seguro de si es simplemente un hambre de venganza o algo más básico y primitivo lo que quiere mordisquear la médula de los huesos de Deaton. De cualquier manera, lo hace temblar. Aún así, se siente obligado a preguntar mentalmente '¿quieres que lidiemos con este monstruo?'

No hay respuesta como tal, solo un rugido que se acumula constantemente en su cabeza y Stiles hace una mueca, alzando sus manos para cubrir sus orejas protectoramente. No es que ayude mucho. Está viniendo. Tan fuerte, tan poderoso que si no supiera lo que venía o sus propias habilidades, estaría asustado. Al acercarse cada vez más, durante la brevísima fracción de segundo imaginable, todo el sonido es absorbido, atrayéndolo hacia un vacío familiar que desorienta sus sentidos mejorados. Puede ver los labios de su compañero de manada moviéndose, puede verlos aparentemente inafectados por lo que se aproxima, están gritándole frenéticamente, pero no puede oír nada.

Está tan cerca cuando se detiene, esperando lo que se siente como un precipicio de anticipación. La presión en sus orejas dolorosamente al punto de estallarle los tímpanos.

—Tomaré eso como un no entonces. —Stiles rechina por lo bajo, haciendo una mueca. La presencia cae sobre ese borde y el vacío se rompe: la presión se libera con tanta fuerza que se tambalea.

—Al suelo. —Gruñe ferozmente a los demás.

Con sus palabras mezcladas con el poder alfa, él las ve a todas caer al suelo, incluso Scott no duda. Peter bruscamente tira de Deaton tan pesadamente sobre sus rodillas que se parten ruidosamente, haciéndolo gemir. Derek coloca a Marcie salvajemente balanceándose en su costado antes de que ella se derrumbe, mientras que Cora se envuelve alrededor de Lydia para amortiguar y proteger su vientre.

Lanzando un campo de protección alrededor del pequeño grupo, Stiles se para frente a la burbuja, listo y esperando por las dudas. Habían descubierto que sus campos de fuerza son tan fuertes para mantener todo fuera que no puede usar su magia si él también está detrás de ellos, lo cual está bastante seguro de que es un problema psicológico ya que no puede obligarlos a atenuarlos en absoluto si los está usando para protegera su manada. Tomó mucho tiempo antes de que Derek y Peter pudieran dejarlo solo fuera del campo sin volverse medio salvajes, pero la práctica hace la perfección o más simple, realmente han lidiado con demasiados pendejos a lo largo de los años.

Al instante, el suelo debajo de ellos comienza a retumbar y temblar, cayendo violentamente y elevándose en olas irregulares. Un 4,5 tal vez incluso un 5.0 en una suposición, definitivamente un temblor de las rodillas, siendo este el epicentro, es solo una fracción de lo que devastó Boston. Se siente aliviado al ver que el campo de fuerza suaviza las peores sacudidas de su manada.

Apretando su núcleo, Stiles rebota en los dedos de sus pies, dejando que sus articulaciones de tobillo, rodilla y cadera se suelten para absorber el lanzamiento salvaje para que pueda montarlo, surfeando el ondulado suelo. Es una prisa y no puede evitar la risa vertiginosa que brota de sus labios, no es suficiente para distraerlo de notar las grietas que aparecen en el pulido piso de concreto, dividiéndolo. A través de uno de ellos asoma un pequeño brote verde.

Stiles ha visto muchos documentales con imágenes de plantas que crecen desde pequeños retoños hasta pequeños árboles con fotografía de lapso de tiempo. Lo que está presenciando ahora es similar, pero sin los pequeños enganches de parada entre fotogramas, la transición de un pequeño brote verde a un árbol joven es suave. Con la misma rapidez se eleva desde un árbol joven hasta un árbol adulto joven, extendiéndose y extendiéndose más y más y más allá, hasta que el Nemeton llena todo el espacio del vestíbulo con su amplio tronco majestuoso.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Stiles levanta la mirada, casi esperando ver la destrucción de los pisos del edificio sobre él. Sin embargo, todo lo que puede ver es el árbol, sus ramas extendidas y lo que parece ser la oscuridad de la noche manchada de estrellas a través del denso dosel de hojas, aunque sabe que en realidad es más o menos la una de la tarde.

Con una última vibración oscilante, el suelo se inmoviliza, ya no se mueve salvajemente debajo de ellos. El campo de protección se apaga cuando Stiles lo libera, su manada siempre está ansiosa por salir de él lo antes posible.

—Stiles. —Derek lo llama con urgencia, la preocupación filtrándose su voz. La preocupación se extiende a través de Stiles cuando ve que Marcie yace inseguramente todavía en el suelo, con la cara floja y los ojos cerrados. Él es muy aficionado al antiguo Agente de Beacon Hill y se sintió feliz de darle un trabajo por la recomendación de su padre cuando su yerno fue asesinado en Irak hace unos años y necesitaba acercarse a su hija y nietos

Derek no es bueno para conocer gente o hacer amigos, desconfiando de contactos de amistad que a menudo están manchados por el aroma nauseabundo de la lujuria y el deseo u otros motivos que atrae a un hombre atractivo, exitoso y rico, pero Marcie siempre lo trató como un molesto hermano mucho más joven y han construido una amistad basada en burlas, sarcasmo y un amor compartido de la cocina. Derek frecuentemente dice que el pan de plátano y frambuesa de Marcie están para morir, algo con lo que Stiles está de acuerdo, pero la tarta de manzana de Derek siempre tiene a Stiles hambriento de más.

Peter había permanecido distante por un tiempo, tardando más tiempo en acostumbrarse a la amistad de su compañero con la mujer mayor y Stiles había llegado a la conclusión de que no era por celos, mucho, más bien por la triste mirada lejana que a Peter se le aparecía frecuentemente cuando los observó juntos, Stiles solo puede imaginar que está pensando en Talia, Laura y las hermanas mayores en general.

Arrodillándose al lado de Marcie, se siente aliviado al ver que su pecho sube y baja con su respiración constante, como si simplemente se hubiera quedado dormida, pero cuando la sacude suavemente no se despierta. Con suaves dedos, él barre los plateados mechones rubios que caen sobre su mejilla. Aparentemente, el Nemeton no quiere que todos sean testigos de lo que está por venir. Derek se arrodilla de manera protectora al otro lado de ella, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Stiles preocupados, el alivio se filtra en ellos cuando Stiles asiente con la cabeza que está bien. El cuerpo desnudo y poderoso de Derek brilla pálido y hermoso bajo la luz de la luna, su ropa perdida en su cambio completo tanto como la de Cora cuando está con Lydia, sus manos agarrándose con fuerza.

Al levantarse, se dirige a cada uno de sus compañeros de manada, comprobando que no están heridos, independientemente de lo que los lazos de la manada y sus aromas le estén diciendo, él necesita ver por sí mismo que están a salvo.

Peter y Derek ambos inhalan profundamente mientras acaricia sus mejillas dejándoles oler que está ileso, sus labios rozan las comisuras de sus bocas en un tierno beso hasta que siente una pequeña liberación de tensión del rígido conjunto de sus hombros. Lydia gira su mejilla en su palma en un suspiro de alivio mientras suavemente acaricia su vientre redondeado con su otra mano, sonriendo cuando siente el poderoso latido del corazón y la fuerza de vida del cachorro descansando allí. Frota la punta de su nariz en broma contra la de Cora, deleitándose con la forma en que se arruga con una molestia falsa antes de que ella resople y lo empuje.

Stiles respira profundamente mientras se gira hacia el gran árbol y da un paso hacia él decidido a descubrir qué es lo que va a hacer y si hay algún riesgo para su manada.

—Stiles. —Peter y Derek dicen su nombre con cautela y su cautela lo hace dudar.

—Está bien. —No puede evitar sonreír cuando sus obstinados lobos le lanzan sus ojos azules, mostrando su desaprobación. Curioso, Stiles mira a su alrededor. Sí, había llamado a los Nemetones en Boston, pero había estado enloquecido de rabia por apreciar realmente cómo había sido eso: su único objetivo había sido destruir a los que se habían atrevido a secuestrar y herir a sus compañeros de manada.

Una espesa niebla blanca se arrastra por el suelo en remolinos, cubriendo el pulido suelo de hormigón y rodeando las raíces gruesas y robustas del Nemeton. ¿Espeluznante? mucho Profundas sombras caen a su alrededor, proyectando toda la evidencia visual del edificio mismo fuera de la vista, pero por el rabillo del ojo Stiles puede ver la realidad de su mundo moderno al mirar a través de gruesos cristales de vidrio. Es extraño y desorientador para sus sentidos como lobo alfa. Los aromas de tierra rica, mantillo fértil y madera en bruto llenan su nariz y si Stiles no hubiera visto todo lo que sucedía ante sus ojos, él creería que estaban parados en medio de la reserva de Beacon Hills bajo la luz de la luna.

Un bajo retumbo vibra desde su pecho a través de su garganta, un consuelo que llama a sus lobos de cerca. Sin dudarlo, su mamada se junta a cada lado de él y Stiles nota que Scott se acerca también, con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados.

—Stiles ... ¿qué es esto? —Peter pregunta en voz baja, la voz firme, pero la mandíbula apretada. Aún mantiene a Deaton a raya, pero Stiles puede sentir dentro de sus ataduras que su manada está muy nerviosa por todo lo que sucedió incluso con todo lo que habían visto y experimentado a lo largo de los años. No puede negar que un jodido gran árbol grande que aparece de repente en el vestíbulo de su edificio no es motivo de inquietud. La gran magnitud de poder que representa es humillante.

Antes de que pueda decir una palabra en respuesta, hay un movimiento en el otro lado del Nemeton y él instantáneamente se tensa. Una mujer sale de las sombras, vestida sencillamente - con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca lisa - sus pies descalzos agitan la niebla del suelo en formas efímeras mientras corta un camino a través de ella. Los sonidos de conmoción que se extienden a lo largo de su manada confirman lo que sus ojos le están diciendo, que la sensación de reconocimiento al verla es porque lo hace, aunque solo sea por las fotos. Su cabello oscuro hasta los hombros y la forma de su rostro es el de Cora, las cejas más gruesas y definidas y el tono multicolor de sus ojos que comparte con Derek y esa indefinible sensación de poder controlado y confianza en sí mismo que raya en la arrogancia es todo Peter.

—Mamá. —Derek exhala la palabra en incredulidad, con la voz alta y crujiendo, y el ruido que sale de Cora no es tan humano, como el de un animal herido.

—Tally-tail. —Peter susurra tan conmovedoramente que Stiles tiene que parpadear rápidamente para aliviar la picadura de sus lágrimas.

Estirándose a sus lobos aturdidos y lastimados, Stiles deja que sus manos acaricien gentilmente sobre cualquier parte de ellos que pueda alcanzar, más que un Alfa que lo consuela y lo tranquiliza. Es eso y mucho más, es el toque de un hijo afligido, un amante devoto y un amigo leal que no tiene que adivinar cómo se sienten los Hales, lo sabe, no solo por los vínculos, si fue su madre... él puede imaginar muy bien cuáles serían sus emociones. Lydia se vuelve hacia él y él puede ver un reflejo de su propio dolor en sus ojos, sabiendo que no pueden evitar la agonía que sus compañeros están soportando, solo puede ayudarlos a superarlo.

Un trozo de emoción en bruto se pega a la garganta de Stiles porque puede sentir el dolor que está causando a las personas más importantes en su vida y no sabe por qué el Nemeton les está mostrando esto, porque no es real. Ella no es real. Hay una llanura en su imagen sin todas las dimensiones de una persona real y de vez en cuando partes parpadean, que aparecen casi transparentes. Él puede decir que ella no es un fantasma, se ha encontrado con algunos y hay una energía completamente diferente a su alrededor. Esta imagen no es real y no es un fantasma, es simplemente un recuerdo. La memoria del Nemeton.

—Para esto. —Stiles exige al Nemeton, haciendo una mueca cuando escucha su respuesta en su mente tan alto y claro.

‘Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No duele. Debes verlo. Sin daño’

Si el Nemeton cree que necesita ver esto, entonces no puede ignorarlo. El gran árbol ha protegido su espalda lo suficiente como para que Stiles no empiece a dudar de eso ahora, no importa cuánto duela.

Talia Hale se mueve a una posición justo en frente de donde todos se quedan hipnotizados por su apariencia y se arrodilla con gracia frente al árbol. Sus esbeltas manos apoyadas en el enorme tronco y su posición recuerda tanto al primer encuentro íntimo de Stiles con él que casi pierde el oído al comenzar a hablar, está tan desconcertado.

Inclinándose hacia delante hasta que su frente toca la corteza del Nemeton, con las manos abiertas a ambos lados de la cabeza. La voz de Talia es ligeramente más profunda para una mujer de lo que Stiles esperaba, su tono firme y formal, como si hubiera pronunciado estas palabras cientos de veces, tal vez mil veces antes.

—Escucha mi llamada crann beatha, mientras escucho la tuya. Soy Talia Hale, Alfa de la Manada Hale. Somos los guardianes de esta tierra que nos une. Mientras lo observamos y protegemos, nos observa y protege. Unidos y como uno. Crann beatha - árbol de la vida.

No hay ningún sonido por un momento mientras Talia se sienta de espaldas, con las manos aún abiertas sobre el Nemeton. Sus hombros comienzan a temblar y, sin ver su rostro, es difícil decir si es porque simplemente está respirando más fuerte con la intensidad de lo que siente o simplemente llorando. Cualquiera que sea la razón, Stiles se desplaza incómodamente presenciando algo tan privado.

—Por favor. —Comienza Talia, su voz se rompe un poco. —Por favor. Necesito tu ayuda. No sé lo que está mal... . —Deteniéndose, respira profundo y entrecortada. —Eso no está bien, en realidad lo sé. Soy lo que está mal

Sus dedos se curvan como si arañara la madera sólida debajo de sus manos y sin embargo, independientemente de la confusión emocional visible que está sintiendo, es capaz de controlar la necesidad de arañar y arañar, sus uñas permanecen humanas y no se convierten en la navaja de afeitar como las garras del lobo.

—Puedo escucharme decir cosas, verme a mí mismo haciendo cosas y parece que alguien más está diciendo y haciéndolo, pero soy yo. —Talia mira hacia abajo al suelo sobre el que está arrodillada por mucho tiempo y justo cuando Stiles piensa que es eso, está terminado de hacer lo que sea que esta catarsis es que ella está haciendo, comienza a hablar de nuevo.

—Estoy perdiendo mi manada, estoy perdiendo a mi familia por eso y no puedo. Simplemente no puedo. Por favor, ayúdame. —La súplica final de Talia le envía una ola de asombro del resto de los Hales y es muy fácil especular que ninguno de ellos había visto a la mujer que ellos conocían como Alfa, mamá y hermana tan vulnerables antes. .

No hay advertencia cuando comienza. El pulso de luz que viaja desde el Nemeton y por el cuerpo de Talia Hale tiene su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y la boca dividida en un grito silencioso. El cálido y rico resplandor en su interior la ilumina como una radiografía, sus huesos aparecen negros dentro de los tejidos rosados y menos opacos los músculos y la grasa. Solo dura un momento y Talia se desploma pesadamente cuando termina, sus costados se agitan cuando ella se tira al suelo. Stiles y su manada comienzan instintivamente a moverse para ayudarla, solo se detienen cuando ella misma se endereza en un profundo gemido, escupiendo en el suelo antes de limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano. Con la columna vertebral rígida para reforzar la rectitud y los hombros hacia atrás, Talia Hale lleva su chispa alfa con un orgullo innato que Stiles solo puede admirar.

Poniéndose inestable sobre sus pies, ella presiona su frente contra el tronco una vez más. —Gracias.

Bruscamente se da la vuelta para mirarlos y mientras sus pupilas no reaccionan visiblemente a su presencia como si realmente los estuviera viendo, todavía se siente como si pudiera, su mirada penetrante flotando sobre todos y cada uno de ellos haciendo que el cuero cabelludo de Stiles se convierta en una hormigueante costra..

—No los perderé. —Es una declaración, un voto de intención. Levantando la cabeza para mirar hacia la luna, Talia murmura. —Lo siento Petey-pie ... Lo siento mi pequeño Der-bear, voy a arreglar esto y hacerlo bien de nuevo y sé exactamente por dónde empezar. —Los ojos de Talia brillan con Alfa rojo y sus atractivas características llenas de una sombría determinación de que a Stiles no le gustaría estar en el extremo receptor en la vida real.—Tengo un Emisario que ver.

Lo que siente en ese momento de sus compañeros a través de su vínculo de pareja es indescriptible: una dolorosa mezcla de dolor, culpa y amor abrumador por la mujer que tanto había significado para ellos. Él entiende su angustia por completo. Durante tantos años todos pensaron que había sido Talia quien había tratado de mantenerlos separados, que había decidido tomar los recuerdos de Peter de que Derek era su compañero. Descubrir que ella había estado bajo la influencia mágica de su Emisario y había intentado luchar es desgarrador.

Talia comienza a caminar hacia adelante y Stiles se congela, incapaz de apartarse del camino cuando avanza decididamente hacia él y no se detiene, atravesándolo como una brisa cálida solo para desaparecer cuando aparentemente hacen contacto. Su lobo se mueve inquieto como suele hacerlo en presencia de otro Alfa, lo que le da una pausa para considerar cuán real era realmente lo que habían presenciado.

Es silencioso mientras absorben lo que han visto y puede ver que el resto mira a su alrededor casi expectante por lo que sucederá después. Solo... no hay nada. Nada más que la niebla que fluye y fluye como la marea alrededor de sus pies y las raíces del Nemeton, el susurro de las hojas encima por una brisa que él puede oír y ver, pero que no puede sentir contra su piel.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Stiles qué fue eso? —Derek pregunta y su voz es más temblorosa de lo que lo había escuchado en mucho tiempo, espesa de deseo.—¿Fue... fue mi mamá?

—Es un eco. —Viendo su aspecto curioso, él explica más. —El Nemeton nos está mostrando un recuerdo, uno de los suyos.

Las ramas del Nemeton se balancean salvajemente sobre ellos y la luz de la luna aumenta constantemente hasta que es tan brillante como la luz del día, la luz del sol se filtra a través de las hojas sobre ellos.

Detrás de Deaton aparece otra figura, pasando por él haciendo que el druida se ponga rígido de sorpresa antes de comenzar a temblar incontrolablemente. Aún más desconcertante es ver a dos Deaton, uno de ellos ensangrentado y hecho jirones, el otro caminando con confianza hacia el Nemeton con una vieja sierra de leña antigua colgada al hombro. El eco Deaton toma una pequeña bolsa del bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras se acerca y la tira con fuerza al tronco del árbol, la fuerza la hace pedazos y el contenido se derrama sobre la corteza áspera.

Por lo que Stiles puede ver, se trata principalmente de un polvo de ceniza oscuro con algún tipo de bayas rojas pequeñas, plumas, pelo y huesos de animales mezclados, al menos espera que sean huesos de animales. Esto no se parece en nada a la magia druida típica y le molesta muchísimo haciéndole sentir agradecido de que estos recuerdos sean puramente visuales y que no hagan ping a sus otros sentidos. La idea de olfatear o tocar la bolsa inocua y su contenido lo hace sentir mal en un nivel puramente instintivo.

Definitivamente es un mal mojo, un tipo de bolsa de hechizo explotando, y un escalofrío recorre su carne y le pone la piel de gallina. El polvo se extiende rápidamente envolviendo la base del Nemeton, rodeándolo por completo y Stiles puede decir que está atando al árbol incluso antes de que la línea de polvo comience a brillar con una luz morada que sería bonita si no se sintiera tan siniestra.

—Tiene que ser así. —El eco Deaton le dice al Nemeton que está visiblemente temblando. Justo cuando coloca la hoja de dientes afilados en la línea morada, se oye un chirrido audible que cruje y no para, subiendo más y más. Le toma un momento darse cuenta de lo que es y cuando lo hace, Stiles se esfuerza por tragarse el nudo en la garganta: es el sonido del Nemeton gritando. Deaton comienza a silbar alegremente mientras arrastra la espada hacia atrás antes de desaparecer y Stiles hace una mueca de dolor, pensando que probablemente sea tan probable que el Nemeton no quiera una repetición de ser cortado y quién podría culparlo.

Todas las miradas se vuelven hacia Deaton, que está ensangrentado y desafiante. Peter agarrando su hombro con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos y Deaton se estremece de dolor.

‘Ves. Hambriento ahora.’

—Sí. Vemos lo que ha hecho. —Stiles responde al Nemeton, no al juego para tocar el resto de su declaración, consciente de que Deaton lo fulmina con la mirada tan ferozmente que casi puede sentir cortes punzantes en su carne. La pena y el pesar le pesan en las entrañas, las náuseas hacen que la humedad en su boca esté lista para vomitar. Se lo traga con dificultad. —Lo siento. Perdón por haberte dejado solo.

Distantemente puede escuchar a Scott preguntar —¿Con quién está hablando?

—El Nemeton, obviamente. —Peter responde con fuerza, viendo la expresión agria en la cara de Scott. —Todavía soy un idiota.

—Yo. —Scott chasquea. —Claro ... y él está perfectamente sano hablando con un árbol. ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido? —El murmullo de incredulidad de Scott apenas se registra, ni tampoco su repentino grito de asombro. —Woah ... Santa mierda.

Es el susurro de las hojas desde arriba lo que hace que Stiles levante la vista cautelosamente solo para tomar aliento con sorpresa cuando las ramas se le acercan como brazos amorosos, acariciando su cabello en una caricia cariñosa. Al extender la mano, roza con suavidad los dedos sobre el follaje verde y exuberante, maravillado, triste por haber permitido que el Nemeton estuviera solo durante tantos años sin contacto físico.

Una delgada rama roza ligeramente sobre su esternón como un dedo gigante y el pecho de Stiles comienza a calentarse con una calidez reconfortante, brillando con una brillante luz blanca. Tirando de los botones de su camisa, mira hacia abajo para ver la imagen del Nemeton revelada en toda su gloria en su piel y por un momento de autoindulgencia se deja llevar por el poder casi abrumador al que está vinculado a través del nemetón. Es casi tan bueno como el sexo con sus lobos. Casi.

‘No solo. Contigo.’

El peso de la culpabilidad que lleva Stiles se aligera con la prisa de lo que solo puede llamar cariño del Nemeton con ese pensamiento.

—¿Tienes su marca? Tú. —Deaton chasquea y hay un brillo enloquecido en sus ojos y si él comenzara a hacer una espuma rabiosa en la boca, Stiles no se sorprendería. —Cumplí con sus necesidades durante años.

Las cejas de Stiles se levantan por su propia voluntad. —Seriamente. ¿Por qué conseguí el tattoo genial y no tú? ¿Es eso lo que estás preguntando? —Él sacude la cabeza con incredulidad. —Dejaste que algo lo envenenaran durante años antes de que lo cortaste y te preguntas por qué no te invitó al club.

—No soy tonto, si sirve a alguien, debería ser Scott, el verdadero Alfa de Beacon Hills, no una criatura indigna como tú.

Peter y Derek gruñen peligrosamente y se siente abrumado por el impulso repentino de hundir sus garras en Deaton y desgarrarlo, es una reacción de sus lazos con sus compañeros volátiles que son muy sensibles a cualquier insulto dirigido a su persona. En horas extras aprendió a no dejar que sus emociones lo dominen, satisfecho en cambio con rodar los ojos ante el desdén de Deaton y simplemente moviendo los dedos y el pulgar juntos en un movimiento de conversación... bla, bla, bla.

El Nemeton se estremece y, con un ruido sordo, algunas de sus raíces salen de la tierra, un rico suelo negro cae en una ducha cuando se acercan al druida que comienza a luchar desesperadamente sin éxito bajo la mano de Peter. Envolviéndole fuertemente, comienzan a jalar al hombre que lucha hacia el enorme árbol, buscando y rebuscando dentro de las heridas abiertas causadas por los lobos que lo hacen gritar, la sangre goteando al suelo. Largos y delgados brotes verdes brotan de las raíces, largos zarcillos envolviendo el cuello de Deaton, apretando en señal de advertencia mientras grita insultos y profanidades a Stiles con creciente veneno que se rompe abruptamente con un gorgoteo estrangulado.

<Quiet croi duhb.> Croi duhb - corazón negro.

Scott retrocede cautelosamente, tratando de distanciarse del tren loco de Deaton, levantando sus manos en señal de súplica. Tal vez sus instintos no son tan desagradables como Stiles había pensado.

‘Stiles bien. Stiles amigo.’

Sin vacilar, el Nemeton transmite su aprobación y afecto por Stiles larga y fuerte casi haciéndolo sonrojarse, es como tener su propia escuadra de animadoras en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Piensa en cuando estaba en la escuela, toda la incertidumbre y la duda, tan alejado de sus compañeros y constantemente sintiéndose fuera, que podría haber hecho con este tipo de impulso en su autoestima en ese momento. Tocado a pesar de sí mismo, Stiles dice: —Esta criatura indigna sabe que el Nemeton no sirve a nadie. Somos amigos.

‘Amigos.’ El Nemeton confirma antes de exigir lastimeramente. ‘Yo como ahora. Hambriento.’

Suena como un niño, recordándole a Stiles que este Nemeton todavía es muy joven. Si lo que sospecha es el caso, no está seguro de que se atreva a preguntar, pero lo hace de todos modos. —¿Qué quieres comer?

No parece sorprender mucho a Peter, por lo que Stiles saborea la conmocionada comprensión de que brevemente cruza su amado rostro antes de que una mirada sombría de satisfacción agudice sus facciones cuando el gran árbol levanta a Deaton en el aire y lo mueve de un lado a otro tan vigorosamente que el druida parece que se va a desmayar o vomitar.

—No puedes hacer eso. —Scott grita con horrorizado entendimiento. Stiles no lo puede creer, de todos los momentos para Scott de repente ser sensible a algo que no lo afecta directamente o literalmente darle una bofetada en la cara.

Bruscamente, el suelo comienza a temblar nuevamente, incluso más violentamente.

—¿Qué está pasando?, —Pregunta Stiles al Nemeton.

‘El ceannaire na clan viene.’ Ceannaire na clan - el líder del clan.

Stiles se tambalea apenas se mantiene de pie a medida que aparecen más brotes en un nuevo conjunto de grietas y fracturas, creciendo en árboles aún más grandes. Es más rápido que la llegada del Nemeton Beacon Hills, diría Stiles. Uno tras otro crecen hasta que se forma una arboleda de enormes árboles a su alrededor por completo, apenas hay luz que penetra en las densas marquesinas y lo que puede ver indica que ya no es la luz del día, sino el crepúsculo. Hay un gran peso en la atmósfera, una sensación casi opresiva de inteligencia, edad y poder que casi lo hace caer de rodillas.

Apretando los dientes, lo sacude y echando un rápido vistazo alrededor, se siente aliviado al ver que sus compañeros de manada han aprendido desde la primera vez y todos se han ido a la tierra. Peter y Cora rodearon a Lydia protectoramente mientras Derek se agachaba cerca de él, una mano se envolvió alrededor del tobillo de Stiles. Puede ver a Deaton y Scott con expresiones igualmente horrorizadas, no es que pueda culparlos cuando un gran árbol decide que estás cenando. Su corazón comienza a latir fuertemente en su pecho cuando se da cuenta de que no puede ver a Marcie. Frenéticamente, Stiles escanea el suelo con la esperanza de que esté simplemente oculta por la espesa niebla blanca y no caiga en una de las grandes grietas que han aparecido.

—Stiles. —Derek dice débilmente, hay algo en su tono que tiene el pelo en la parte posterior de su cuello erizado. Dejando caer su mano para agarrar suavemente el hombro de su compañero, sigue la mirada de Derek hacia donde se encuentra Marcie en las sombras profundas del árbol más grande en la arboleda recién formada. Su camisa blanca, generalmente nítida, está arrugada y manchada, las sombras se deslizan sobre ella en su garganta, su delgada falda gris de negocios está desgarrada en el dobladillo. Si la apariencia arrugada de una mujer que normalmente es religiosamente inmaculada en su vestido todos los días no lo perturbaba, entonces su forma inmóvil lo haría. Hay una quietud en ella que es misteriosa.

Stiles se traga audiblemente, porque es como una de esas películas de terror donde alguien, evidentemente, ha sido tomado por algo tan diferente que es evidente simplemente en la forma en que se sostienen. La cabeza de Marcie, que había estado colgando, de repente se inclina bruscamente hacia un lado, escuchándole, jadeando a Lydia. Enredaderas delgadas le sujetan las muñecas antes de envolver sus brazos y rodear su cuello, un collar vivo. Vivir, porque lo que él pensó que era un truco de luz y sombra es en realidad las enredaderas que se deslizan y se enrollan flojamente en su clavícula. Enhebrado a través de los mechones de su plateado cabello plateado, delicadas flores blancas forman una corona y el contenido del estómago de Stiles se tambalea violentamente cuando ve que los delgados zarcillos verdes de las flores se envuelven alrededor de la cubierta externa de sus orejas y se deslizan dentro.

—Hola Marcie, ¿estás bien por ser todo espeluznante y mierda?

Sus ojos se abren de golpe y él se sobresalta. Su color azul desteñido normal de mezclilla se ha ido, están llenos de una luz verde sobrenatural. La mirada penetrante los busca y es fácil ver que la inteligencia que se esconde detrás de esos ojos no le pertenece a Marcie.

El silencio es de espera. Hay una expectativa en esos ojos verdes vívidos y de repente Stiles sabe exactamente qué hacer.

—Escuché tu llamada crann beatha. Soy Mieczyslaw Stilinski, Alfa de la Manada Hale. Somos los guardianes de esta tierra que nos une. Mientras lo observamos y protegemos, nos observa y protege. Unidos y como uno.

—Unidos y como uno. —El ceanario de los Nemetons asiente majestuosamente con la cabeza, una entonación más profunda en su voz de la que está acostumbrado. —Bien, conocí a Alfa Mieczyslaw Stilinski de la Manada Hale.

De alguna manera, la naturaleza arcaica formal del discurso del Nemeton no es extraño, solo el instrumento por el que elige hablar, un ex-age te de recepcionista de mediana edad que es conocido desde que era un adolescente.

—Los beatha craobhan gracias por su ayuda en llevar esta corrupción a la justicia. —Beatha de Craobhan - árboles de la vida.

No fue extraño seguir su instinto de inclinar la cabeza en reconocimiento y su manada sigue su ejemplo, incluso Scott parece reconocer que esta es una entidad digna de respeto y que hace lo mismo. Eso dijo...

—¿Marcie está bien? —Stiles hace un gesto hacia el cuerpo de la mujer poseída. —Porque poseer a su amigo... es muy grosero.

.

Visiblemente endurecido por la reprimenda, los ojos del ceanario se oscurecen y se estrechan peligrosamente, pero Stiles se mantiene firme al darse cuenta de que sus lobos se mueven para pararse a cada lado de él. —Soy responsable de ella.

Parece considerar que por un momento, el brillo esmeralda profundo de sus ojos se aclara a un tono más cercano al jade y la pesada atmósfera amenazante se evapora.

—No había otra forma de comunicarme contigo, no me escucharías, ya que uno de los crabhan beatha ya te ha reclamado. —Peter y Derek gruñen tan irritadamente ante esa afirmación como dos compañeros caprichosos del hombre lobo territorial. Stiles baja la mirada hacia su camisa todavía entreabierta al débilmente brillante árbol sobre su pecho y pasa los dedos por ella ligeramente. —Ella está ilesa y durmiendo. Ella no recordará esto de ninguna manera.

Stiles siente la tensión en el hombro de Derek, aún bajo su mano, aliviarse ligeramente. Que Marcie no vaya a ser herida o herida de todos modos es un alivio porque tan fuerte como él es el pozo ilimitado de poder natural que puede sentir emanando de estos árboles habría sido difícil luchar para recuperarla, no imposible, pero definitivamente no sería fácil.

—Justicia. —Deaton se las arregla para estrangularse, tirando de las raíces estranguladoras de su garganta. —Scott, no haré justicia aquí. —Los ojos de Scott se movieron de un lado a otro entre Marcie, Stiles y donde el Nemeton de Beacon Hill ata al druida con gruesas cuerdas sobrias.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él?, —Pregunta Scott, su voz temblando cuando los misteriosos ojos verdes del ceanario se fijan en él. —No vas a comerlo, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién eres, pequeño lobo, para interrogarme?

Scott hincha su pecho. —Soy Scott McCall, Alfa de la Manada McCall y el Alfa Verdadero.

Se ríe rico y claro.

—Alfa Verdadero, ¿es eso lo que eres? —La genuina diversión en la voz resonante es clara y Stiles puede ver que la certeza de Scott vacila frente a ella. —No hay ningún lobo alfa verdadero, solo tercos. Tan testarudo y seguro de que tienen razón y que su camino es el único a quien se niegan a ver de otra manera o aceptan la guía. —El líder del nemetón examina a Scott de pies a cabeza, lo que lo hace moverse incómodo. —Los deja sin ellos.

Scott levanta la barbilla y su desigual mandíbula se arracima mientras aprieta los dientes. —No me falta nada. —Él chasquea, girando para enfrentar a Stiles. —Realmente vas a dejar que un grupo de árboles determine lo que le sucede a Deaton.

—Sí lo hago. Todo lo que nos sucedió a nosotros, la os Hales y a Beacon Hills comienza con Deaton.

Scott resopla con fuerza. —Entiendo que Deaton necesita rendir cuentas. —Levanta la mano cuando Stiles comienza a discutir. —-ser castigado. No solo por lo que me ha hecho a mí, por la manada Hale original, incluso, sino que tramo la línea de dejar que un árbol me coma por cortarlo. Es solo un árbol, Stiles.

Stiles mira fijamente, sin aliento ante la insensibilidad de Scott. Está claro por la mirada furiosa que el ceanario está lanzando en la dirección del ‘Alfa Verdadero’ que no está contento con ser echado o su actitud de mierda tampoco.

—Eres increíble. Se llama intento de asesinato Scott. Deaton intentó mutilar, si no matar directamente, a un ser viviente y sensible para su propio beneficio. Es su derecho a emitir juicio.

—¿Eres un buen hombre, un hombre justo?, —Pregunta el líder Nemeton a Scott.

—Claro que soy yo. En mi manada no matamos. —Scott lanza una mirada significativa hacia Stiles, que no es demasiado difícil de interpretar. —A diferencia de otros, valoramos la vida.

—Simplemente no toda la vida. —Derek frunce el ceño, poniéndose de pie desde donde estaba agachado junto a Stiles. Su mano se desliza desde el hombro de su lobo hasta el centro de la espalda tatuada de Derek, la suave piel bajo las puntas de sus dedos nunca deja de electrificarlo y él se dice severamente que se concentre.

Scott no puede haber dejado de ver la forma en que el ceanario frunce el ceño de forma amenazadora hacia él y, sin embargo, todavía insiste en elevarse más y más en la lista de mierda del Nemeton. —Quiero decir que solo vidas inocentes son mucho más importantes.

—¿Estás diciendo que el leanbh de mi clan no es inocente? —Leanbh - baby / child

Si un árbol puede gruñir como un lobo, el ceanario está haciendo un gran trabajo, el mismo suelo vibra bajo sus pies con su furia. La cara de Scott se enrojece y emite un fuerte olor a amoníaco que Stiles asocia desde hace tiempo con enojada frustración, hace que su nariz se contraiga y que sus ojos quemen.

—¿Cómo es que no pudo rastrear a Deaton antes y obtener su justicia? Si es culpable... . —Scott extiende los brazos formando un círculo que indica los árboles que lo rodean en el centro de un edificio del centro. —... podría haber venido por él en cualquier momento, pero no espera hasta ahora.

—Como dije ser tan joven e inocente, nuestro leanbh aún no ha aprendido a diferenciar entre vosotros.

—¿Qué? —Scott saca una cara confundida.

—En otras palabras, nosotros, como en los humanos, todos se parecen a los bebés Nemetons. —Stiles entra, mirando hacia el gran árbol con simpatía. —No podía estar seguro de que él era el correcto, el humano correcto, no es que quisiera acercarse demasiado a su abusador, así que nuestro nemy se ocultó por un largo tiempo. —Peter silenciosamente le dice 'nemy' y Stiles sonríe mientras se encoge de hombros en respuesta, sacando un rodamiento de ojos de tal sombra épica de su compañero que Stiles apenas puede contener una carcajada.

—Nos parecemos. —Scott repite con dureza mientras mira a Deaton antes de girar amargamente a Stiles. —Siempre es lo mismo, ¿no? Cada vez que estoy a tu alrededor las cosas se ponen feas y sin embargo terminas aterrizando sin importar quién más se lastime.

Stiles levanta sus manos mientras su manada se levanta, sus garras se extienden, y los Nemetones gimen mientras sus raíces se mueven y sus maderas se suenan sin descanso. —Está bien. De verdad. Realmente no hay nada que él pueda decir que pueda lastimarme más... consiga mi chivo tal vez, pero eso es todo y él puede tener su opinión, aunque se haya equivocado no significa que no pueda tenerla.

—No me patrocines Stiles. ¿Crees que eres un Alfa mejor que yo, verdad? —Dice Scott sus ojos tornándose rojos como la sangre, las características cambian a su forma Beta y Stiles no se molesta en tratar de evitar responder al desafío. El tono plateado de su visión, el dolor en las encías y las uñas duras como diamantes son indicadores de que ha cambiado a su propia versión Beta, el estilo Wolf Mage, mientras se lanza a este pertinaz irritante de su pasado. Es muy fácil poner a Scott de rodillas, con una mano sosteniéndole por el cuello y la otra con el antebrazo de su mano dominante. Scott golpea con su mano libre araña a Stiles en la cara y puede sentir la sangre gotear a lo largo de su mandíbula y fuera de su barbilla para salpicar en la cara hacia arriba de su ex mejor amigo.

Scott se ve sorprendido y luego horrorizado cuando las gotas salpican su frente y sus mejillas, sus rasgos vuelven a ser humanos cuando Stiles lo pone de pie. Sus caras solo a pulgadas de distancia.

—Sé que soy un Alfa mejor que tú.

—Stiles. —Scott dice débilmente, mirando con asombro cómo la piel de Stiles se entrelaza ante sus ojos, lo cura casi instantáneamente y deja su mejilla suave y sin marcas. —Las heridas de un Alfa no sanan instantáneamente.

—Soy mucho más, recuerda. —Stiles dice en voz baja, consciente de que sus compañeros están enviando oleadas de actitud enojada por deliberadamente dejarse abierto para recibir el golpe solo para demostrar un punto.

La boca de Scott se curva en las esquinas mientras dice casi desesperado. —Sí, lo eres, podrías hacer tanto bien y eliges no hacerlo.

—Eso no es cierto pequeño lobo. Bueno o malo es subjetivo. Te mostraré lo que hubiera pasado si el Alfa Stilinski no hubiera actuado. —El ceanario extiende su mano derecha y las enredaderas y los zarcillos enrollados alrededor de él se rompen hacia afuera en un lazo que envuelve a Scott tan rápida e inesperadamente que nadie tiene la oportunidad de reaccionar, ni siquiera Scott mientras es arrastrado hacia ella. Mirándole a la cara, se inclina tan cerca que Stiles casi cree que Scott va a terminar besando a Marcie, lo cual está mal en muchos niveles, siendo él el voyeur, pero en cambio toma una respiración profunda y cuando sopla hacia afuera, hay esporas más pequeñas dentro de la boca y la nariz de Scott.

Luchando, intenta contener la respiración, pero finalmente tiene que ceder y respirar profundamente. Los ojos de Scott se vuelven rojos antes de tornarse de un verde pálido mientras los inhala y su rostro se afloja, sus ojos se cierran. Se ve tranquilo hasta que un ceño fruncido aparece en su frente, que rápidamente se transforma en un grito agonizante después del otro. Agitándose y retorciéndose, las lágrimas corren por su rostro, jadeando mientras su corazón se acelera frenéticamente. Lo que sea, Scott está viendo en su cabeza cosas de pesadillas, y Stiles ni siquiera quiere pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido a todos ellos si las cosas hubieran empeorado mucho más de lo que lo habían hecho.

Tan pronto como comienza, parece haber terminado y el ceanario libera a Scott de su agarre y se desploma en el suelo jadeando y sacudiéndose. Cuando finalmente limpia las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas y se aleja de Stiles al verlo, sosteniendo su vientre protectoramente.

—Mi mamá él habría... las cosas que le hizo a ella. Si no lo hubieras... . —Scott niega con la cabeza tratando de librarse de las pesadillas de las que ha sido testigo. —Ally estaba muerta, Isaac se había ido y tú... . —Stiles se estremece ante la mirada asustada que Scott le da como si fuera el peor tipo de fanático. —... te había poseído.

Dedos helados trazan la espina dorsal de Stiles, recordando las amenazas viciosas y el resentimiento del mal que una vez había residido en el Nemeton, ya que había sido forzado a salir del gran árbol por la sangre y la magia. —Lástima que el lobo tenga sus garras en ti ahora, juntos habríamos hecho reinar el caos.

Scott se vuelve hacia Deaton aún enredado en las raíces y enredaderas del Nemeton de Beacon Hills. —Y tú... . —Scott se tambalea sobre sus pies. —... Estabas tan seguro de que teníamos razón que nos llevaste al Consejo Cambiaformas para comenzar el nuevo orden y revelar lo que somos al resto del mundo. —Su voz tiembla. —Fue un baño de sangre.

Stiles y su manada cambian inquietamente ante esa amenaza. Hay una razón por la cual las razas sobrenaturales no se han revelado al público en general a pesar de que son más poderosas, todo está en los números. Simplemente hay demasiados humanos, si solo el 5% de la raza humana decidiera que cazar y matar seres sobrenaturales era mejor que los tratados y las negociaciones, serían invadidos.

—Scott. Podríamos hacer que funcione, tú y yo juntos. —Deaton suplica con voz estrangulada y cruda. —Ayúdame.

Scott lo mira por mucho tiempo.

—¿No puedes verlo?, —Dice finalmente, la voz controlada de forma no natural. —Este es el equilibrio en el trabajo, pagas por todas las cosas que has hecho. —El equilibrio perfecto. Scott se da vuelta, la mirada orgullosa y casi extasiada que cruza las facciones de Deaton en ese momento es demasiado para ser testigo incluso de Stiles y mira hacia sus compañeros consiguiendo consuelo de su vínculo y la comprensión en sus ojos.

—No Scott, Scott...

Deaton lo llama desesperadamente porque las raíces del Nemeton, de todos los tamaños, continúan deslizándose y retorciéndose mientras lo envuelven, atándolo fuertemente para que solo se vea la cabeza, antes de deslizarse inexorablemente por su nariz y dentro de sus oídos y dentro de su boca. Deaton se detiene repentinamente en medio del grito, con los ojos en blanco de sentimiento o pensamiento, y Stiles quiere alejarse tanto, pero no puede y no tiene nada de su manada. Pálido y sombrío, se entiende que la sentencia ha sido aprobada y lo que ellos atestiguan es la ejecución.

El árbol sostiene a Deaton en lo alto por las mismas raíces que palpitan como un latido del corazón mientras lentamente comienzan a apretar, un silbido alto pasa a través de los labios del druida cuando el aire es expulsado de sus pulmones. Hay un crujido enfermizo de huesos, ya que lo escurre como un lavado húmedo para ser colgado en la línea. Los crujidos y crujidos se vuelven suaves y sofocantes, la sangre se filtra entre los tentáculos del Nemeton y Stiles puede sentir su satisfacción ya que su hambre es apaciguada por la sangre y la magia. El gran árbol absorbe el poder corrupto en sí mismo, tiritando mientras lo limpia hasta que no es más que energía pura. Sus raíces perforan la tierra y se llevan los restos de Deaton, y Stiles tiene que derribar sin piedad el impulso macabro para reírse ante la idea de que el Nemeton sea alimentado de sangre y hueso como si fuera un rosal.

Stiles tira de los lazos a su manada. Él pronto está rodeado y lanza sus brazos alrededor de sus lobos y de su emisario tratando de reunir a todos y cada uno de ellos. Hay satisfacción y pena en igual medida pulsando a través de los lazos, pena no por el hombre mismo sino por lo que pudo y debería haber sido para Talia y la Manada Hale y por esa razón Stiles presta especial atención a Lydia que parece ser la más afectada. Mientras se frota las comisuras de los ojos con las puntas de los dedos como hacen las chicas cuando no quieren manchar su maquillaje, toma su cara entre sus manos y la besa suavemente en los labios por puro afecto.

—Estoy bien. Realmente. —Ella enfatiza cuando levanta una ceja dubitativa. —Simplemente no entiendo cómo pudo haberla traicionado así. Después de mi vínculo de pareja, el que tengo como emisario con todos vosotros está más allá de cualquier otra relación que haya tenido alguna vez. —Lydia se encoge de hombros sin poder hacer nada y no necesita ser un alfa para entender lo que está tratando de decir.

—Tampoco lo entiendo. —Stiles responde, dejando que sus manos caigan a los costados solo para que familiares dedos se entrelacen con los suyos, Peter a su izquierda y Derek a su derecha. Los aprieta con fuerza, sin querer soltarlos, la felicidad fluyendo de lo profundo de él cuando se aprietan tranquilizadoramente.

—Alfa Stilinski. —El ceanario se dirige silenciosamente desde las sombras, acercándose lentamente a ellos. —Tenemos que salir ahora. Estamos en deuda con usted y, como tal, la crann beatha siempre responderá a su llamada en caso de que lo necesite. Pedimos un favor antes partir.

—¿Un favor? —Pregunta Stiles. —¿Esto tiene que ver con mi enemigo favorito y cómo ahora no es solo un árbol de la vida?

Por una fracción de segundo, la expresión del ceanario se abre con sorpresa antes de apagarse de nuevo, y Stiles no puede evitar dar una pequeña bomba mental triunfante que había adivinado correctamente. —Es mi error haber juzgado mal tu conocimiento y comprensión de mi clan, Alfa Stilinski, uno que puedes estar seguro de que no volveré a hacer. Nuestro 'nemy', como tú dices, después de todo lo que ha soportado y sin ninguna culpa propia, ahora es un árbol de la vida y de la muerte. Se requerirá alimentación periódica para mantener su fuerza que no podemos proporcionar desde la distancia.

—¿Alimentación? Como en sangre o magia... ¿ambas? —Pregunta Stiles con curiosidad.

—Ha probado ambas y ahora son un requisito para su futuro crecimiento y supervivencia, sin embargo, no es necesario proporcionarlas juntos.

Stiles se encuentra con los ojos de sus manos izquierda y derecha, pidiendo su opinión en silencio. —Hay algunas personas que podría sugerir. —Peter no puede ocultar la sonrisa de tiburón que estira la boca. —Yo también. —Derek agrega con una mirada sombría.

—No creo que sea un problema. —Stiles declara al ceanario, sus ojos brillan con un brillante verde trébol cuando inclina la cabeza en reconocimiento de su acuerdo.

‘¿Stiles amigo de Nemy?’

El Nemeton de Beacon Hills ha estado bastante tranquilo durante las discusiones con el líder de su clan y Stiles puede sentir la indecisión con la que se formula la pregunta, la incertidumbre de un niño. Con pasos rápidos, camina hacia el árbol y envuelve con sus brazos tan lejos como puede estirarse y deja que su frente roce su corteza texturizada.

—Siempre Nemy, siempre. —Un estremecimiento desde lo más profundo de Nemy seguido por una ola de alivio le dice a Stiles cuánto significa la tranquilidad. Desde arriba, todos los Nemeton sacuden sus ramas superiores y llueven sobre Stiles y su manada, son los brotes blancos más pequeños que cubren el suelo, cubriendo la realidad brutal de la tierra manchada de sangre. Cae como la nieve sobre sus hombros y cabello y con asombro vuelven sus caras hacia arriba recibiendo el más suave roce de pétalos contra sus mejillas y labios como besos.

—Adiós Alfa Stilinski. —En el espacio de un par de segundos, todos los Nemetones retroceden al suelo, el piso de cemento se vuelve a unir formando un nuevo acabado liso sin marcas. La niebla blanca se ha evaporado y cuando Stiles mira alrededor del vestíbulo no puede ver ninguna evidencia de la visita de los Nemetones.

—¿Qué diablos me ha pasado? —Marcie se para con las manos en las caderas y mira su falda y blusa algo desaliñada. Las líneas finas en la esquina de sus ojos se hacen más profundas con su mirada austera mientras examina al grupo que tiene delante. —Y ustedes dos necesitan ponerse algo de ropa.

Stiles se toma un momento para darse cuenta de que está hablando de Derek y Cora, que están allí desnudos y desvergonzadamente desnudos. Riéndose, la tensión abruptamente liberada, se da cuenta de que ha estado tan atrapado con todo lo que sucedió que realmente no había sonado en su conciencia de que lo estaban. Con el más mínimo esfuerzo de voluntad, elige sus pantalones de chándal y camisetas favoritos y los viste. Cora hace pucheros.

Sin tener en cuenta, Marcie los mira de arriba abajo mientras levanta su escopeta, revisa la recámara y se asegura de que el cañón apunte lejos de cualquier persona cercana. —Eso está mejor. —Asiente con satisfacción. —Ahora dime por qué tengo una bellota.

Al abrir el puño, lo sostiene en la palma de la mano y Stiles mira a Lydia, quien levanta las cejas, impresionada de mala gana. Que el ceanario se lo haya regalado a su anfitrión es definitivamente un signo de favor, la bellota de un Nemeton está imbuida de magias que le dan energías positivas y otras a su alrededor, incluida la buena salud y la fortuna.

—Es un regalo. —Stiles asiente con la cabeza enfáticamente, tratando de transmitir lo serio que es. —Es importante Marcie, te traerá buena suerte. Hagas lo que hagas, no lo pierdas.

Escudriñando su rostro, lentamente asiente con la cabeza, sus dedos se curvan alrededor de la bellota en un agarre seguro.

Stiles no ha estado ignorando a Scott a propósito, simplemente pensó que el chico necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para lidiar con ver a su Emisario y mentor ser comido por un jodido árbol místico como si fuera un maldito burrito.

Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Scott desplomarse, presionando su cara en sus manos y Stiles lucha con el impulso de ir hacia él, pero ha habido tanta agua debajo del puente y... se encuentra junto al otro hombre de todos modos y tentativamente pone su mano sobre el hombro de Scott. Es todo lo que puede permitirse y cuando siente el escalofrío que atraviesa el cuerpo de Scott al tocarlo, rápidamente lo atrae hacia atrás.

—Ve a casa Scott. —Stiles dice con severidad. Él no va a ofrecer ninguna disculpa o simpatía trivial, no cuando Deaton ayudó a facilitar la destrucción de la manada original de Hale. Deaton se metió con las entidades equivocadas y obtuvo lo que se merecía. Scott levanta la cabeza y Stiles puede ver los ojos con borde rojo y el suave temblor de su labio inferior, resignación en cada línea de su cuerpo.

—Vete a casa. —Él repite. —Y consigue tu mamá, tus pasaportes y empaca algunas cosas y llega al aeropuerto de Sacramento. Marcie, ¿puede organizar que el avión esté disponible allí con un plan de vuelo para Scott y Melissa McCall a París?

Marcie endereza los hombros, pasa una mano firme como una roca por su cabello y tira de las flores marchitas. —Sí señor.

—Una vez que hayas hecho eso, ¿qué tal si te vas a casa temprano? Pasa tiempo con tu hija antes de que los nietos lleguen a casa después de la escuela. —La sonrisa de Marcie es deslumbrante y Stiles se la devuelve, antes de dirigirse a su escritorio y hablar rápidamente por teléfono. Ella ha tomado toda su mierda sobrenatural de woo-woo en su zancada y ese aumento más una gran bonificación definitivamente está sucediendo.

—¿París?, —Murmura Scott, conectando los puntos. —Ally e Isaac están en Francia... la finca de Argent. —Él asintió con la cabeza y se enderezó. —¿Nos has estado vigilando a? —La sospecha entorna los ojos.

Eso alimenta la ira de Stiles y él escupe. —Para ser honesto, Scott, no he hecho un seguimiento de ti ni de tu manada porque simplemente no me importa. Lo que sí sé es cómo se siente ser rechazado por ti y me parece bastante obvio que el único otro lugar en el que se sentiría como en casa para Ally es en Francia. Probablemente tengas suerte de que Chris no haya ido tras ti, pero tal vez sea Ally quien te proteja aun después de que la hayas echado solo por la palabra de tu Emisario.

—Eso es todo, —confirma Lydia.

—Eso no es justo. —Scott gruñe. —Escuchaste a Deaton que me influenció y me manipuló para hacer cosas.

—Eso no es lo que escuché, —escupió Cora, fulminando con la mirada con las dagas.

Stiles se ríe amargamente. —No tuvo que manipularte Scott, ya estabas a bordo del loco tren de Deaton sin que él tuviera que hacer nada.

—Estaba tratando de protegerlos.

—Protegerlos eh. Entonces, ¿cómo llamas a lo que me hiciste entonces?

—Yo... . —Scott comienza a hablar, su voz atrapada, antes de aclararla bruscamente. —No creo que alguna vez lleguemos a un acuerdo sobre ciertas cosas, Stiles, pero lamento lo que te hice, cómo te traté. Eras mi mejor amigo y te merecías algo más que eso, que escuchará a otra persona antes incluso de hablar contigo sobre lo que estaba pensando ... a lo que le tenía miedo ... eso fue bastante malo.

Stiles traga, su garganta está apretada. Nunca pensó que escucharía una disculpa de Scott, no es perfecta y no menciona mucho de la otra mierda que cayó, todavía no hay nada que él realmente pueda decir e incluso si tuviera las palabras ¿Realmente querría arrastrar esto? Scott es Scott, implacable e inmutable, y Stiles es quien es y feliz de ser esa persona, ya no hay un terreno común entre ellos aparte de la historia compartida y tal vez sea mejor así. Él le da una inclinación no comprometedora de su barbilla.

—Gracias por esto. Los vuelos y todo, te devolveré el dinero. —Scott dice con la misma seriedad que Stiles recuerda. —Tal vez podamos reunirnos nuevamente y hablar correctamente. Con nuestros territorios tan cerca, tendría sentido crear una alianza formal... . —Sus ojos se mueven rápidamente, abarcando el entorno opulento. —-Compartir recursos. Tal vez incluso ser co-Alfas, como cuando Jackson y yo fuimos co-capitanes.

Stiles instantáneamente ve rojo, porque ¿cómo se atreve él? Él empuja su chispeante dedo índice y pulgar en forma de pinza bajo la nariz de Scott y gruñe. —No digas una palabra más, Scott, porque estás tan cerca de descubrir cómo Boston cayó por esos cazadores en vivo y en HD.

—Ow. —Scott se queja cuando una chispa se escapa de la yema del dedo de Stiles y lo golpea en la punta de la nariz, lo frota con dulzura, sus ojos grandes y heridos. Stiles está tan locamente enojado que no puede controlarse a sí mismo, Scott nunca va a cambiar.

—No quiero tu dinero y estoy seguro de que no quiero a alguien en quien no pueda confiar como co-Alfa, aliado o supuesto amigo y nunca olvides que estás viviendo en nuestro territorio con nuestro Permiso que se puede revocar fácilmente si me molestas lo suficiente. —Stiles toma un par de respiraciones profundas para calmarse.

—Avisaremos a Chris de que vas y, mientras Ally e Isaac sigan queriéndote, estoy seguro de que se encargará de recogerte o al menos de tu madre. Dudo que impidan que vea a su nieto.

Los labios de Scott se retuercen en amarga resignación y él asiente con la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

—Te enviaré de vuelta a Beacon Hills. —Stiles no se molesta en explicar que no es en automóvil y que será bastante instantáneo a través de la corriente telúrica.

—Está bien, gracias. —Scott contesta sometido. —Oh y Stiles ... felicidades también.

Pausas de Stiles desconcertado. —¿Por qué?

—El bebé. —Scott se sonroja confundido. —¿Es tuyo verdad? Porque no puede ser... Los ojos de Scott giran hacia Peter. Correcto. Había besado a Lydia en los labios, aunque era casto, no es de extrañar que Scott piense que están juntos.

—Nuestro. —Stiles se encuentra con los ojos de Lydia y Peter y les devuelve la sonrisa. —El bebé es nuestro. —Hubiera más de lo que esperaba cuando cada uno de ellos estuviese listo, Cora y Derek eran ambivalentes en este momento, mientras que Lydia parecía satisfecha en su papel simplemente como sustituta esta vez para Peter. Mientras Peter es el padre, la forma en que los lobos nacidos describen la crianza de los niños en una manada, parecía que toda la manada estaría activo en la crianza de los hijos y Stiles no podía esperar. Los lobos casi deliraban de alegría al anticipar la llegada de un cachorro en la manada, incluido su propio Lobo Alfa, vagamente ridículo, que se enorgullecía cada vez que estaba con su manada feliz, contenta y en crecimiento.

El muy extraño códice de Magus que había estado traduciendo ayer parecía indicar que dentro de él había un ritual que podía permitir que un hombre quedara impregnado, lo que había llevado a su imaginación a toda marcha imaginando que estaba embarazada de Derek o Peter, o que uno de ellos cargaba su niño, de cualquier forma hace que el lobo Alfa dentro de él aulle. Si es real, sería otra opción que tenían. Incluso podría ser algo en lo que a su papá y Jordan les interesaría, ya que habían estado juntos durante siete años y está bastante claro que Jordan ama a los niños y está poniendo los ojos en el vientre de Lydia.

—De acuerdo. —El surco entre las cejas de Scott le dice a Stiles que está pensando en ello, pero no lo comprende del todo, no es que Stiles lo ilumine.

Antes de que el otro hombre pueda pestañear o despedirse, Stiles chasquea los dedos y Scott desaparece y puede sentir el momento en que llega a su sala de estar en Beacon Hills, el Nemeton se comunica con él a través de su conexión.

La tensión en la manada baja y puede sentir que se inclina cansado.

Lydia coloca su mano sobre su bíceps, sus dedos se curvan alrededor del músculo. Un reclamo y una comodidad.

—Vamos, Alfa. Necesitas tu manada y tu manada te necesita.

El vidrio es frío al tacto, aliviando la persistente picadura en las yemas de los dedos por el uso excesivo de su poder. Stiles apoya su frente contra la ventana del piso al techo mientras mira hacia el mar porque si lo inclina solo para que mire directamente hacia abajo por la escarpada pared del acantilado y las olas que se estrellan en su base y se siente como si estuviera cayendo.

Mirar hacia abajo le recuerda por la fuerza de cuando Scott lo echó, que había caído tan lejos, tan profundo en un agujero que no volvería. Que él se sofocaría solo en la oscuridad parecía inevitable. La puesta de sol en el horizonte lejano destella una luz dorada brillante mientras desciende, el reflejo de la habitación detrás de él atrapando su ojo en el vidrio. Detrás de él, en la gran cama que comparten en las ocasiones en que necesitan reunirse en lugar de separarse en sus habitaciones reales, son las razones por las que no se quedó en ese agujero sombrío, los que lo llevaron a la luz del sol.

Su manada.

Girando para verlos a todos correctamente, no puede creer que aún no se haya quedado ciego por la belleza de su manada. No cree que sea algo a lo que nunca se haya acostumbrado, pero tiene toda una vida para probar y lo hace sonreír, feliz y contento. Lydia está ligeramente apoyada en un montón de almohadas y cojines, las mantas más suaves y las sabanas están a la mano por si siente frío a pesar de que la casa mantiene una temperatura moderada perfecta automáticamente. Cora está curvada sobre ella de forma protectora, la mano de Lydia acariciando la larga línea de su espina dorsal para curvarse alrededor de la mejilla de su culo perfecto.

Los besos que intercambian son largos y lánguidos, Lydia suspirando suavemente y el bajo rumor de placer de Cora casi un ronroneo. Su mano con confianza cubre el pálido pecho desnudo de Lydia, pellizcando su pezón rosado entre el pulgar y el índice hasta que es de un rojo rosado, antes de trazar patrones delicados sobre la luz que salpica las pecas en su pecho. Se hace con una sensualidad vaga y sin esfuerzo que envía un destello de calor a través de la entrepierna de Stiles y su mirada se dirige hacia las líneas esculpidas de los músculos y lo que parecen kilómetros de piel desnuda de sus propios compañeros.

Se tumbaron a ambos lados de Lydia, ambos con las orejas pegadas a su vientre redondeado y Stiles sonríe ante las miradas cursi que ambos lucían. Sus feroces lobos... ja. El amor que siente por ellos se arremolina a través de él y sale, corriendo a través de los lazos como un tsunami y lo que recibe lo deja tan débilmente débil y tembloroso que tiene que recostarse contra la ventana o caer al suelo.

Peter presiona un suave beso en la barriga de Lydia antes de rodar sobre su espalda y levantarse para sentarse. Derek apoya su cabeza en su mano. Sus ojos brillantemente azules mientras lo miran, de pies a cabeza y él puede ver los signos visibles de su excitación en el creciente peso de sus pollas. Sus propias contracciones y oleadas de deseo. Queriendo inmovilizarlos y arrastrarse sobre ellos, pero se obliga a esperar. La tensión es casi insoportable, tan acostumbrada a la forma en que pierden la paciencia y lo recogen y lo llevan para ser completamente depravado. No es que no haya recogido a ninguno de ellos y se los haya llevado él mismo, pero hay algo que realmente empuja sus botones de la manera concentrada y desesperada en que sus lobos lo quieren.

Que no se estén moviendo lo tiene nervioso, tiene su pene endureciéndose hasta el punto de dolor con anticipación. —¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿A qué estás esperando?

—Aclimatarme. —Peter le sonríe maliciosamente, volviendo a tapar el tapón con el tubo de lubricante, la broma que nunca envejece, mientras extiende sus piernas y traza un largo dedo entre las nalgas de su culo haciéndolo brillar con fuerza.

—Estamos acostumbrándonos a verte desnudo. —Derek se lame los labios con avidez, estirándose para tirar de sus bolas y Stiles se estremece al ver cómo él los afecta.

Cruzando los brazos, Stiles logra decir. —¿Cómo te está yendo eso?

A pesar de que se mueven tan rápido, Stiles sabe que podría evadirlos fácilmente si quisiera, y no es que lo haga, y rápidamente se ve arrastrado a sus brazos. La boca de Derek en la suya en un beso tan apasionado y profundo que su corazón golpea un salvaje ritmo contra su esternón y la mano de Peter en su dura polla acariciándola en un agarre firme y caliente, dedos aún resbaladizos de lubricante, tiene sus pelotas levantadas y apretadas ya.

Peter se inclina y le susurra al oído: —No demasiado bien, creo que tendremos que seguir trabajando en ello.

Stiles solo puede gemir su acuerdo. Cuando lo llevan a la cama, apenas se da cuenta de que Lydia y Cora se retuercen junto a ellos, perdidas en su propio éxtasis mientras se arrodilla con las piernas temblorosas, preparadas para montar a su pareja, pero cuando su orgasmo amenaza con estrellarse en su cuerpo y agarra las caderas de Peter más fuerte y le folla su culo con más fuerza, puede sentir sus ojos sobre él y su pene palpita. Intentar aguantar, hacer que dure es casi imposible con sus hermosos lobos y la dulce presión que rodea su pene.

Stiles se quema más y más mientras mira a Derek follar la boca de Peter casi brutalmente, dándole a su pareja exactamente lo que quiere y necesita. La piel lisa de la ancha espalda de Peter está resbaladiza por el sudor, los músculos se amontonan y se flexionan mientras se balancea hacia adelante y atrás exigiendo que lo penetren tan profundamente como sea posible en ambos extremos. Es demasiado bueno, demasiado. Con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, el lloroso grito de placer de Stiles se convierte en el aullido de un lobo. Un aullido que es rápidamente seguido por los otros uno tras otro, incluido un grito parecido a una banshee. Saciado, se desploma en los brazos que lo rodean, las manos que lo acarician suavemente y los labios que lo besan suavemente, sabiendo que no importa lo que siempre sea bienvenido... siempre amó.

Por sus compañeros.

Por su manada.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *No traduje el nombre de Wolf Mage (literalmente Lobo Mago) porque me pareció que le daba más estatus en inglés


End file.
